


ce qui nous unit

by shakamar



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakamar/pseuds/shakamar
Summary: Après l'explosion du barrage et la supposée mort de Chloé, Lois ne peut se résoudre à penser que sa cousine, non sa soeur de coeur est morte. Elle continue donc à la chercher. Quand une piste s'avère bonne à suivre, elle demande à son fiancé  et leurs amis à partir vérifier cette piste.Après le début de la saison 7.





	1. Visite du Japon

**Author's Note:**

> Ce fut l'une de mes premières fictions sur le Chlollie que j'avais écrit. Je l'ai aussi publié sur ff.net sous le même nom.

Lois tapait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur quand Clark, accompagné d'Oliver Queen entrèrent dans la maison de la ferme Kent. La jeune femme était entourée de papiers, photos, avis de recherche, tous avaient le nom de Chloé Sullivan inscrit dessus. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'air contente.

« - Lois, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda son fiancé en regardant par dessus son épaule.

\- Clark! S'exclama t-elle surprise. Peux-tu aller au Japon? Demanda t-elle sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

\- Quoi? S'exclamèrent les deux hommes les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Japon, sushis, Chloé. Expliqua t-elle exaspérée. Je pense qu'elle se trouve là-bas. Mince! S'exclama Lois en tapant frénétiquement son ordinateur devant les deux hommes encore plus abasourdis.

\- Lois, j'ai déjà fait le tour du monde, plus d'une centaine de fois en 5 ans. Lui rappela son fiancé en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne veux pas retrouver Chloé? Ta meilleure amie? Ma cousine? Ma meilleure amie? Rétorqua t-elle si furieuse que lorsqu'elle se leva, sa chaise se renversa.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Se défendit Clark en se reculant suivit d'Oliver devant la colère de Lois.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais te calmer, Lois. Lui conseilla Oliver avec un sourire qui s'évanouit quand il vit le regard meurtrier de son amie.

\- Chloé a disparu i ans, Clark. 5 ans! S'exclama t-elle plus triste qu'en colère. Si je peux avoir la moindre trace pour la retrouver, on doit essayer.

\- Je sais, on veut tous la retrouver, mais Chloé reviendra quand elle le voudra. Peut-être est-elle au Japon, ou en France, mais je n'irais pas la chercher. Répondit Clark avec conviction.

\- Très bien. Mais ne m'interdis pas de rechercher. Capitula Lois tristement avant de monter dans sa chambre.

\- Tu veux aller y jeter un coup d'œil? S'amusa Oliver en regardant son ami.

\- Non. Chloé reviendra quand elle le voudra. Lui répondit-il avant de servir le café.

\- Comment as t-elle pu disparaître? Demanda Oliver en s'asseyant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais quelqu'un devait être présent au barrage ce jour-là.

\- Lex?

\- Non, on l'arrêtait à ce moment-là. Et n'oublie pas que Lois a dit l'avoir vu morte. Lui rappela le fermier en s'asseyant en face de lui, deux tasses sur la table.

\- Donc, son pouvoir est de guérir les blessures des autres. Récapitula le millionnaire pour la centième fois en 5 ans.

\- Pourquoi avoir encore cette discussion, Oliver? Lui demanda Clark en le dévisageant.

\- Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est que l'on sait tous que Chloé aurait trouvé un moyen de nous contacter. Elle est intelligente, suffisamment pour connaître des gens avec des super pouvoirs au premier coup d'œil. Lui rappela t-il sérieux.

\- Comment se passe la Justice League? Demanda Clark pour changer de sujet.

\- Bien. Enfin je crois. Bart est toujours déprimé. Il ne fait que jouer, dans mon appartement, toute la journée. Souffla exaspéré le jeune homme blond. Mis à part les missions, il ne bouge pas beaucoup.

\- AC? Victor?

\- Ils sont un peu plus prolifiques. Répondit Oliver. Merci pour le café, Clark. Ajouta le jeune homme avant de partir. »

Oliver quitta Smallville pour Métropolis. Tout le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Chloé. Bien sur, il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que Clark mais depuis leur première rencontre, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. De plus, elle était un élément important de la Justice League, la Watchtower, la Sidekick. Depuis 5 ans, plus rien n'était pareil, sa disparition avait laissé un vide au sein de l'équipe qui n'avait fait que s'agrandir.

Victor avait demandé à Bart d'aller lui chercher de la nourriture japonaise ce soir-là. Le plus rapide de la JL se leva du canapé en grognant, tandis que AC rigolait devant l'immaturité de son ami.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi? Demanda t-il un peu en colère en s'approchant de Victor qui travaillait sur l'ordinateur.

\- Parce que tu es le plus rapide et le moins occupé. Si je devais y aller moi-même, voudrais-tu analyser ces fichiers? Répondit Victor en se tournant vers Bart qui soupira et disparu.

\- Trop facile. Rigola AC en mettant sur pause le jeu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est facile? Demanda Oliver en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Demander à Bart d'aller faire nos courses. Répondit AC.

\- Alors qu'est-ce ça donne? Fit le leader de la JL en s'approchant de l'ordinateur. Toujours rien?

\- Non, je crois que Lex protège mieux ses laboratoires dorénavant. Répondit Victor. J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange dans ses dossiers. Depuis un peu plus de 6 mois, il y a la mention « Healing » sur certains dossiers, tous en rapport avec le 33.1.

\- Quels dossiers? S'intéressa Oliver en parcourant la liste des yeux.

\- Ceux qui traitent des personnes infectées. Fit Cyborg.

\- Ces dossiers ne se trouvaient pas dans les laboratoires d'Europe? Ni dans ceux d'Amérique? S'étonna un peu plus le leader.

\- Non, seulement dans les laboratoires localisés en Asie. Confirma AC, en tendant une liste des laboratoires à Oliver qui la parcourut.

\- On ne les a pas détruit. Constata Oliver étonné.

\- Non, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui travaille dans le même but que nous. Confirma Victor.

\- On se prépare à aller lui parler? Demanda AC en tournant son attention vers le leader qui réfléchissait.

\- Les gars! S'exclama Bart en s'arrêtant devant eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps? Demanda Victor suspicieux. Et où est la nourriture.

\- Oublie la nourriture. Lui fit Bart toujours souriant.

\- Quoi? S'exclama AC en reportant son attention sur le plus jeune d'entre eux.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu. Leur dit-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

\- Quoi? Demanda impatient Victor.

\- Chloélicieuse. Répondit simplement Bart qui se retint de rire devant leur têtes.

\- Quoi? S'exclamèrent les trois hommes devant lui.

\- Hum. Je l'ai trouvé... un peu changé. Acquiesça Impulse sans vouloir leur en dire trop.

\- Comment ça? Demanda Oliver sur un ton inquiet, ce qui surprit Victor.

\- Vous verrez une fois là-bas. Leur dit-il en souriant. En passant boss, ton pilote est vraiment impressionnable. Ajouta Bart en repartant comme il est arrivé.

\- Et bien, on pourra faire d'une pierre deux coups. Fit remarquer AC en se levant et prenant la direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Oliver? Demanda Victor un peu concerné. Ça va?

\- Hein? Oui. Allons-y. Affirma le leader. »

Le trajet se passa en silence, ce qu'apprécia Oliver. Il profita de ce calme pour remettre ses idées en place. Chloé est vivante, sans aucun doute. Se dit-il en repensant à la découverte de Bart. Changée? Mais où était-elle passée? Lois avait donc raison. Se demanda Oliver. Victor regardait Oliver depuis un bon moment et ne savait pas quoi penser. D'accord, la disparition de Chloé les avait tous perturbés. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'ils avaient compris que la jeune femme occupait une place importante, non seulement au sein de l'équipe mais aussi en tant qu'amie. Depuis que chaque membre connaissait Clark, ils connaissaient aussi Chloé. La meilleure amie de Superman, la plus perspicace, celle à qui l'on pouvait faire confiance. Pour Victor, elle était celle avec qui il pouvait parler pendant des heures d'informatique, il avait souvent confié les idées qu'il avait pour améliorer tel ou tel logiciel, ou bien un nouveau gadget pour l'équipe. A ces moments-là, elle était la première au courant.

Pour AC, Chloé était celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une sœur. En effet, Arthur Curry était le seul garçon de sa famille, être entouré 24/24 de filles, cela ne le perturbait plus. Alors quand il intégra la JL, où il n'y avait que des garçons, la présence de Chloé l'avait fait sentir comme chez lui. La soudaine disparition de cette dernière, lui avait laissé un vide. Elle était la seule à qui il confiait ses problèmes concernant ses organisations pour la défense de la nature et des poissons. Elle était celle qui lui conseillait de faire tel ou tel acte.

Si Victor et AC avaient en quelque sorte perdu leur amie, pour Bart, c'était encore plus dur. Bien sur il plaisantait sur le fait qu'il allait l'épouser, qu'il l'aimait, mais comment pourrait-il épouser une personne qu'il considère comme sa mère? Chloé était définitivement comme une mère pour le plus rapide de l'équipe. Bart n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'amour d'une mère, alors quand il fit sa rencontre 8 ans plus tôt chez les Kent, ce fut comme une troisième mère pour lui, après Martha Kent bien sur. Mais le départ de la mère de Clark pour Washington lui permit de mieux connaître la meilleure amie de Superman. Alors découvrir que sa Chloélicieuse préférée était toujours en vie, lui avait redonné des forces.

Le jet de Queen Industries atterrit au-dessus du building de la compagnie du millionnaire qui se trouvait à Tokyo. Bart les attendait, impatient. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond ce qui donnait l'impression d'une mini-tornade. Une fois les membres de la JL tous habillés de leur costume, ils partirent à l'endroit indiqué par Bart. À la grande surprise de tous, sauf Bart, ils se tenaient devant l'un des immeubles de la Luthorcorp.

« - Bart? Demanda Oliver, qui contenait sa colère. Pourquoi Luthorcorp?

\- On vient chercher Chloé. Lui rappela t-il. Elle y travaille. Ajouta le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

\- Es-tu sur que c'était Chloé et pas une sorte de clone? Lex l'a déjà fait avec Lana. Lui rappela le leader en entrainant ses co-équipiers dans la ruelle à côté d'eux.

\- Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu! S'énerva Bart en s'éloignant d'eux et entrant dans le building.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? S'inquiéta Victor en voyant Bart courir dans l'immeuble.

\- On passe par le toit. Fit Green Arrow comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Tu plaisante? Il y a facile une quarantaine d'étages. S'exclama Aquaman en désignant le building.

\- 46, plus exactement. Réctifia Green Arrow avec un petit sourire.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que ta flèche va pouvoir nous supporter tous les 3? demanda sarcastiquement Victor.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que l'on prendrait mes flèches. On va passer par l'ascenseur. Fit-il.

\- Comment? Demanda AC. On entre, vêtus de nos uniformes, on croise le vigile et on lui dis quoi? « des bonbons ou un sort? ». ajouta sarcastiquement Aquaman.

\- Un truc du genre. Confirma le leader. Venez. »

La JL mit donc leur plan à l'épreuve comme l'avait pensé Oliver. Pendant qu'Oliver distrayait le garde d'entrée, Aquaman et Cyborg pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment après avoir débranché toutes les caméras de sécurité. Green Arrow les rejoignit au 33 ème étage. Les membres de la JL y perçurent un signe, bon ou mauvais, ils ne savaient pas, mais de se retrouver à cet étage ne pouvait que confirmer leur doutes. Bart les avait prévenu de l'étage où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Ce dernier se tenait dans un coin de couloir, et d'après ce que les autres pouvaient voir, il était très attentif. Cyborg fut le premier à se trouver à ses côtés et quand il regarda à son tour dans le couloir, il se figea. Derrière lui, Aquaman et Green Arrow firent de même.

La JL était figée devant ce qu'elle voyait. L'étage 33 de cet immeuble avait seulement 2-3 bureaux, une photocopieuse et une seule personne qui y travaillait. La personne devant eux leur tournait le dos, elle n'était pas très grande, peut-être 1,65 m, constatèrent-ils. Ses cheveux blonds, lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Green Arrow était prêt à décocher l'une de ses flèches neutralisantes, quand la femme se retourna, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit les têtes de ses vieux amis.

« - Je m'attendais à une entrée plus... fracassante. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'un des bureaux. Vous comptez rester derrière ce mur encore longtemps? Leur demanda t-elle un peu malicieuse.

\- Chloé! S'exclama Bart en courant dans ses bras. Je savais que je n'étais pas fou.

\- Chloé? Demandèrent Aquaman et Cyborg en s'approchant un peu plus des deux autres, laissant un Green Arrow perplexe.

\- On t'a cherché pendant 5 ans. S'éleva la voix grave d'Oliver, stoppant les retrouvailles. Lois n'a pas arrêté de te chercher. Ajouta t-il sans enlever sa capuche, qui dissimulait ses émotions.

\- Je sais. Et je dois dire que sa ténacité a augmenté depuis qu'elle est au Daily. Acquiesça la jeune femme sans se départir de son sourire. Venez. Leur dit-elle en prenant ses affaires avant de les entrainer vers l'ascenseur.

\- On va t-on? Demanda Bart sans cesser de tenir le bras de Chloé. Chez toi? Ou chez les Luthor? S'inquiéta t-il en voyant qu'ils ne descendaient pas mais qu'ils montaient.

\- Tu as si peu confiance? Plaisanta t-elle en se tournant vers les autres qui lui souriaient, mal à l'aise.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'avec un simple sourire, on peut te faire confiance? S'énerva Green Arrow, avant qu'il n'y ait un silence glacial dans la boîte de fer.

\- Je ne crois rien du tout. Vous êtes venus jusqu'ici, je vous dois bien des explications, non? Répliqua Chloé sans perdre son calme. Et puis, je crois savoir que vous recherchez un certain « Healing »? leur offrit-elle en souriant.

\- Co... comment le sais-tu? S'exclama Victor sans cacher sa surprise.

\- Je ne suis pas Sidekick pour rien. Lui dit-elle. Nous y voilà. Ajouta la jeune femme en sortant de l'ascenseur pour arriver sur le toit.

\- Le toit? S'étonna Aquaman. Tu comptes tous nous jeter du toit? Plaisanta t-il.

\- Non. Dit-elle simplement. Mais comme je sais que les super héros aiment les toits pour discuter, j'ai pensé qu'ici, on serait bien.

\- C'est tout? On a traversé la planète pour une discussion sur un toit? S'exclama énervé Oliver, qui laissa tomber sa capuche pour faire face à la jeune femme.

\- Désolé, tu aurais préféré des petits gâteaux et une tasse de café? Rétorqua Chloé sarcastique. Tu voulais des réponses, vas-y, poses-les.

\- Vraiment? Mais est-ce que tu va y répondre honnêtement? Mais peut-être qu'après que l'on soit partis, tu t'évanouiras dans la seconde. Proposa en colère le jeune homme, autour d'eux, les 3 autres assistaient au spectacle.

\- Si je peux y répondre, oui. Affirma Chloé sérieusement.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, où étais-tu durant ces 5 dernières années? Tu travaillais pour Lex? Tu es la première qui déteste Lex, tu travailles maintenant pour lui? Commença Oliver, la rage prenant le dessus.

\- Non, je ne travaille pas pour Lex, mais pour Lionel. Si je travaille ici, c'est parce qu'il le fallait. Répondit-elle en le regardant directement dans les yeux, ce qui le déstabilisa.

\- Lionel? Il est mort. Lui rappela t-il moins enragé.

\- Je sais. Tué par Lex, il y a un peu plus de 6 mois. Confirma t-elle un peu triste. Cela faisait parti de son plan.

\- Plan? Intervint Victor en s'approchant un peu plus d'eux.

\- Oui. Je vous raconterais tout. Chez moi? Proposa t-elle avec un petit sourire à Oliver, qui acquiesça après une longue minute.

\- Vous pourrez repartir du toit? Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je dois aller réparer le système de sécurité. Vous aurez pu vous évitez cette peine, si vous étiez passé par le toit. Leur dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec les toits? Demanda Impulse aux autres, qui hochèrent la tête.

Chloé rejoignit donc la JL dans la ruelle qui donnait en face de l'immeuble. Les membres étaient de nouveau habillés normalement. Oliver ne put s'empêcher de sourire, quand elle les rejoignit et qu'elle posa directement son regard sur lui avant de lui sourire. La jeune femme les emmena vers le métro. Le millionnaire qu'était Oliver, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prendre ce genre de transport et maudit Chloé lorsqu'elle se moqua de lui, suivit des autres de la ligue. Au troisième arrêt, tout le monde descendit, les garçons suivirent Chloé sans rien dire, jusqu'à une entrée de service. La jeune femme contrôla les environs et quand elle s'aperçut que la voie était déserte, poussa la porte, laissa passer les garçons d'abord puis la referma derrière elle. Elle se trouvait maintenant à côté d'Oliver et ce dernier pouvait sentir le parfum de la jeune femme, « pomme verte » lui souffla t-elle avec un petit sourire, avant de le laisser derrière, perplexe.

Bart, Victor, AC et Oliver restèrent sans voix quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison de Chloé. Ce n'était pas une maison, mais plutôt un laboratoire, rempli d'ordinateurs, d'étagères supportant les nombreux fichiers, classeurs, qui trônaient dessus. Chloé les guida dans une pièce où se trouvait deux grands canapés avec une table basse au milieu. Les garçons se tournèrent vers Chloé, qui était en train d'enlever sa veste.

\- Désolé, il fait un peu chaud, mais Alex n'a pas eu le temps de réparer l'air conditionné. S'excusa t-elle en se dirigeant vers une petite cuisine.

\- Alex? Chuchota Bart aux autres, qui haussèrent les épaules.

\- Alex est une amie. Leur expliqua t-elle en revenant avec un plateau chargé de tasses de café.

\- D'autres personnes vivent ici? S'étonna Oliver en désignant le bunker souterrain.

\- C'est leur seule maison. Et puis, cet endroit, est indétectable. Ajouta t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son café, avant de fermer les yeux, dégustant son arôme.

\- Au moins ton addiction au café n'a pas changé. Plaisanta Victor en prenant une gorgée à son tour.

\- Bon, maintenant que l'on est en sécurité, raconte-nous tout! S'impatienta Bart les yeux fixés sur leur amie.

\- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?

\- Où étais-tu pendant 5 ans? Demanda AC.

\- J'ai passé quelques mois avec le docteur Hamilton. Commença t-elle. Non, laissez-moi finir. Ajouta t-elle en voyant qu'Oliver allait répliquer. Il m'a seulement examiné, après que je sois morte, enfin vous savez, avec Lois, le barrage...

\- Quoi? Tu étais morte? S'exclama Bart.

\- Clark ne vous a rien dis? Enfin, comment pouvait-il le savoir, moi-même je ne l'ai su que grâce à Emil. S'étonna t-elle. Un an avant ma disparition, j'ai découvert que j'étais infectée. Ma mère a sacrifié sa vie, pour me protéger. Expliqua t-elle en se levant et se dirigea vers une grande commode et en sortit un dossier. Tenez. Dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Voulut savoir AC en ouvrant le dossier. Ta mère?

\- Oui. Elle était à Belle-Rive. C'est une autre histoire. Dit-elle en souriant tristement. Un an avant ma disparition, je suis allée la voir, j'ai découvert, que j'étais infectée, c'est pour ça que Lex m'observait. Commença Chloé. Je ne savais pas quel était mon pouvoir. Vous connaissez tous l'histoire du barrage? Demanda t-elle et sourit en les voyant hocher.

\- Clark a détruit Bizarro, Lois et lui sont devenus inséparables depuis. Résuma Bart.

\- Et bien, si je n'avais pas suivit Lois, elle serait morte. C'était ça, mon pouvoir. Il consiste à guérir les gens. AC, donne moi ta main.

\- Pourquoi? S'étonna t-il quand elle lui prit le poignet droit.

\- Tu t'es fait attaqué par un requin il n'y a pas longtemps, non? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

\- Comment le sais-tu? S'exclama Oliver qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

\- Plus tard. Fit-elle. Ton bras. Ordonna t-elle à AC qui le lui donna. C'est bon.

\- Quoi? Demanda Victor.

\- Je n'ai plus de trace! Souffla abasourdi l'ancien blessé.

\- Le truc avec ce pouvoir, c'est que j'absorbe la blessure. Dit Chloé en observant la blessure d'AC maintenant sienne. Arthur, tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention avec les réquins. Lui conseilla t-elle en souriant. Bref, j'étais morte durant, quoi, plusieurs jours.

\- Mais comment, personne n'a vu ton corps, Chloé. Laissa échapper Oliver d'exaspération.

\- Je sais. Grâce à Lionel Luthor. Sourit-elle.

\- Lionel? S'étonna Oliver. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à un Luthor, Chloé! S'énerva t-il.

\- Lionel, si. Il est mort à cause de moi. Rétorqua t-elle en colère. Tu ne comprends pas. Soupira t-elle d'exaspération.

\- Explique!

\- Lionel est celui qui m'a trouvé au barrage, il m'a emmené voir Hamilton, grâce à lui j'ai compris et maitriser mes pouvoirs. Répondit-elle plus calmement.

\- Mais ça ne t'a pris que quelques mois. Rectifia Victor.

\- Après ça, j'ai eu le choix de retourner au Daily Planet, où m'attendait une vie d'éternel interne. Soupira Chloé. Ou …

\- Ou quoi? Faire ta petite vie ici, au Japon? Oubliant tes amis? Ta famille? Ce pour quoi tu croyais? S'exclama Oliver de plus en plus en colère contre son Sidekick préféré.

\- Non, j'ai choisi de ne plus être celle qui regardait les autres être blessés à sa place. Répliqua t-elle froidement. Sais-tu combien de fois vous avez été blessés au cours de vos missions? Leur demanda t-elle à tous.

\- Heu... pas tellement, Chloélicieuse. Répondit Bart un peu gêné.

\- Pas tellement? Rigola t-elle hystérique en se dirigeant vers un des ordinateurs. Bart: 43 fois, Victor: 34, Arthur: 54 et n'oublions pas notre champion, Oliver: 147 fois. Et ça, durant la première année de la Ligue. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça? S'étonna Victor. Même nous on ne le savait pas.

\- Je suis Watchtower, non? Répliqua t-elle. La moitié du temps, c'était à cause de moi. Bien sur, vous allez dire que j'y suis pour rien mais, je sais. A ce moment-là, Lionel m'a offert la possibilité de ne plus être que Watchtower, j'ai accepté.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas que Watchtower? Lui rappela Oliver gentiment en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je sais. Mais j'avais aussi enfin de le faire. Lui assura t-elle en souriant. J'ai donc passé les 3 années suivantes dans un monastère. J'y ai appris la méditation, la relaxation mais j'ai aussi découvert que ces moines, n'étaient pas que ça. Ce sont les meilleurs maîtres d'arts martiaux.

\- Tu maîtrise les arts martiaux? Comme Jackie Chan? S'étonna AC, le regard brillant. Tu pourra m'apprendre? Peut-être que je pourrais...

\- Te venger des requins? Proposa Bart en rigolant.

\- Rigole, Impulse, tu le fera moins si je leur dis de te mordre. Répliqua AC.

\- ça suffit. Leur ordonna gentiment Chloé en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Donc, tu était dans un monastère durant 3 ans, et après ça, tu es venu directement à Luthorcorp au Japon? Reprit Victor intéressé par l'histoire.

\- Oui. Lionel m'a informé que Lex avait construit plusieurs labo 33.1 en Asie. J'ai commencé à travailler ici, sous une couverture. Lionel était le seul à venir ici. Confirma Chloé. I mois, Lex s'est douté de quelque chose, voyant que ses laboratoires partaient en fumé.

\- Healing? Comprit Oliver en regardant Chloé sourire.

\- Healing. Confirma t-elle. Lex voulait savoir, à tout prix. Lionel a voulu me protéger, il s'est fait tué dans un des laboratoires. Healing avait prévu de faire sauter le bâtiment. Lionel le savait et pour me protéger, il s'est fait passer pour Healing aux yeux de Lex. Termina t-elle en ravalant ses larmes qui commençaient à couler.

\- Tu es Healing. Comprit Oliver. Depuis plus de 6 mois, tu es celle qui détruit les laboratoires de Lex. Sourit-il en voyant les autres comprendre.

\- Pourquoi Healing? S'étonna Bart. Tu es Watchtower!

\- Son pouvoir, crétin. Lui rappela AC en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Quand je disais qu'on ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Fit Victor fier de lui.

\- On avait prévu de recruter Healing. Lui apprit le leader.

\- Tu rentre avec nous? Demanda Bart plein d'espoir.

\- Si je suis encore la bienvenue, oui. Fit-elle d'une petite voix à Oliver.

\- Comment le Ligue peut-elle vivre sans Watchtower? Plaisanta t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur vous. Avoua t-elle un peu honteuse. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir laissé comme ça. Promis je ne le referais plus.

\- Heu... Chlo, désolée de déranger vos retrouvailles, que je sais très émouvantes, mais on a un problème. Les interrompit une jeune fille de l'âge de Bart.

\- Alex? Je croyais que tu devais surveiller la cible? Demanda Chloé, s'écartant des garçons pour suivre la nouvelle arrivante. Où est passé le colis?

\- Il s'est fait attrapé. Lui révéla honteuse la jeune fille. Je sais, je suis désolée, Chlo.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Hé! Les gars, comme je sais que vous n'avez pas encore eu votre dose d'action ce soir, ça vous dit un petit tour dans Tokyo? Leur proposa Chloé de son ordinateur.

\- Yep! S'exclamèrent Victor, AC et Bart.

\- Bien, alors allez enfiler vos costumes. Alex, tu leur montre le chemin? Répliqua Watchtower en souriant. Tu ne veux pas y aller? Demanda t-elle à Oliver intriguée.

\- Non, je connais déjà Tokyo comme ma poche. Répondit-il en lui servant une tasse de café.

\- Moins bien que moi, j'en suis sure. Plaisanta t-elle.

\- On parie? Proposa t-il joueur.

\- Jamais avec un pro de l'arc.

\- Alors tu rentre vraiment avec nous? Fit-il plus sérieux en dévisageant la jeune femme.

\- Oui, mais est-ce que je peux pousser ma chance en demandant une faveur? Se risqua t-elle à demander.

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Peut-on emmener Alex avec nous? Je ne veux pas la laisser seule.

\- Elle a un pouvoir? S'étonna t-il.

\- Oh oui! Et je tiens le pari qu'elle peut aller plus vite que Bart. Sourit-elle mystérieusement.

\- Vraiment? Quel est la récompense? La taquina t-il .

\- Je serais 100% présente en tant que Watchtower. Qu'en dis-tu? Plus de disparitions, plus de mensonges et une complète transparence de ma part. Proposa Chloé en tendant la main, qu'il saisit.

\- Marché conclu! Accepta le millionnaire.

\- hé mec, tu ne devinera jamais qu'elle est le pouvoir de la gosse. Les interrompit Victor en rigolant.

\- Bart était vert d'avoir été battu. Ajouta AC.

\- Elle vole! S'exclama vexé Bart qui les rejoignit en un millième de seconde.

\- Hé, Impulse, tu as de la concurrence, parce qu'elle vient avec nous. Leur annonça Oliver en faisant un clin d'œil à Chloé. »


	2. Nouveau départ

« - Oliver, je te croyais en Espagne? Demanda Chloé par téléphone tandis qu'elle pianotait sur son ordinateur.

\- Vraiment? Comment le sais-tu? Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu es Watchtower. Soupira le millionnaire à l'autre bout du fil. Que fais-tu?

\- Mon travail. Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant un pare-feu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à franchir.

\- En tant que Chloé ou Watchtower? Demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

\- Les deux, je suppose. Fit-elle. Enfin! S'exclama t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

\- Chloé, cela fait déjà deux semaines que tu devrais être à Star City. Soupira Oliver.

\- Je sais, mais je ne peut pas partir sans être sur que tout est prêt. Lui rappela Chloé pour la centième fois en une semaine.

\- Jean est aussi capable que toi de garder un œil sur Tokyo. Répliqua en souriant Oliver.

\- Hé! Je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai entrainé, je te rappelle. S'exclama Chloé un peu vexée. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de les abandonner. Ajouta t-elle en scannant le bunker pour voir ses amis travailler.

\- Hé, tout ira bien. La réconforta t-il en souriant. Ils ont appris de la meilleure.

\- ouais je sais. Dit-elle fièrement tout en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Au fait, j'ai prévu de faire un arrêt à Métropolis avant de me diriger vers Star City.

\- Lois? Demanda t-il tout en sachant la réponse.

\- Ouais. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas arrêter de me chercher pendant ces 5 dernières années. Et puis, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu une vraie soirée entre filles. Lui annonça t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Hé! Crièrent alors les filles présentes avec elle. Tu nous oublie?

\- Non! Répondit Chloé en rigolant de même qu'Oliver qu'avait entendu les cris de protestation. Mais je veux parler d'une vraie conversation et pas une concernant les abdominaux de Tom Cruise ou de Brad Pitt. Leur répliqua la jeune femme en rigolant.

\- Brad Pitt? Vraiment, Chloé? S'étonna Oliver.

\- Oui, je sais, tellement puéril, hein? Plaisanta la jeune femme en regardant son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Je préfère le charisme de George Clooney. La surprit-il.

\- Vraiment? Peut-être que quand tu fera escale en Italie, tu pourrai aller lui dire bonjour. Dit-elle avec un petit rictus. Sans le cuir bien entendu.

\- Bien entendu. Mais, je ne crois pas que se soit possible. Enfin, pas tant que je serais ici. Lui apprit-il avant de raccrocher.

-Oliver? S'étonna Chloé. Oliver! Humpffff . S'exclama t-elle frustrée.

\- Je te manquais? Demanda alors une voix qu'elle reconnaitrais parmi des milliers.

\- Oliver! Lâcha t-elle surprise en se trouvant face à son ami, qui lui souriait. Je ne t'ai aps vu sur les caméras.

\- Merci Victor. Fut sa seule réponse.

\- Que fais-tu ici?

\- Venu chercher ma Sidekick préférée. Dit-il haussant les épaules devant une telle évidence.

\- Tu comptes vraiment rester ici deux semaines? S'amusa la jeune femme en désignant les jeunes héros dans la pièce.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi survoltés que Bart. La rassura t-il en posant son sac à ses pieds.

\- Tu veux parier? Plaisanta Chloé avant de le prendre dans ses bras. »

La jeune femme lui montra alors sa chambre, après lui avoir fait un rapport sur les dossiers sur lesquels elle travaillait. Oliver fut étonné de voir combien son quartier général était grand. Il y a plus de deux semaines, quand la Justice League eut retrouvé leur élément manquant, ils avaient un peu visité la nouvelle demeure de la jeune femme. Mais si Chloé leur avait fait voir les pièces les plus importantes, elle avait oublié certaines d'une d'entre elles. La jeune femme avait annoncé son départ prochain à ses amis quelques jours plus tôt quand elle avait nommé Jean responsable de cet endroit et des autres. Cette dernière était de deux ans plus jeune que Chloé et celle qui avait les meilleures capacités en matière d'informatique. Avec Oliver présent au quartier général, le départ de Chloé ou Mom, surnom donné par les plus jeunes, prenait une ampleur bien trop réelle à leur goût.

Deux semaines plus tard, c'est avec les larmes aux yeux que Chloé fit ses au revoir à la famille qu'elle s'était crée ces deux dernières années. Oliver l'attendait dans un coin du QG tandis qu'elle faisait ses adieux. Il vit que son amie avait une place particulière dans le coeur de chacun d'eux et une petite partie de lui le fit sentir coupable. Coupable d'arracher celle qui pendant deux ans de leur vie fut comme une mère pour eux. En effet, la plupart des personnes du QG étaient des adolescents ou bien de jeunes adultes qui n'eurent jamais vraiment d'attention. Chloé était pour eux soit une mère ou une grande soeur. Quand Chloé le rejoignit, il vit que derrière son sourire qu'elle lui adressait, se cachait une profonde inquiétude, comme celle que ressentait une mère en voyant son enfant s'éloigner pour accomplir sa destinée.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ils iront bien. Tu leur as montré le bon chemin. Lui murmura t-il quand ils se trouvèrent dans le jet privé du millionnaire.

\- Tu sais vraiment trouver les bons mots. Lui répondit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulés.

\- Hé! Comment crois-tu que j'arrive à signer des centaines de contrats sans savoir m'adresser à mon public? Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Merci. Fut tout ce qu'elle dit durant le reste du voyage. »

Durant le vol qui les ramenaient en Amérique, aucun d'entre eux ne dit un mot. Le silence qu'il y avait était confortable et presque normal, comme si c'était une habitude.

Chloé eut à peine posé le pied sur le tarmac, que Lois se jeta sur elle.

« - Couz! S'exclama la journaliste en la prenant dans ses bras. Comment as-tu pu partir sans même nous dire un mot!

\- Lois, désolée. Mais je ne voulais pas que vous soyez impliqué.

\- Impliquée? S'exclama Lois en se dégageant de sa cousine et la regarda comme si elle était folle. Je suis fiancée avec Superman!

\- Je sais. Et Félicitation! S'exclama Chloé en la prenant dans ses bras. Maintenant que je suis de retour, et pour de bon, laisse moi te demander quelque chose de fondamental.

\- Vas-y. L'autorisa la brunette, tout sourire, en entrainant sa cousine vers la voiture, tandis qu'Oliver les suivait en souriant.

\- Comment Clark a t-il fait sa demande? Parce que bon, Clark n'est pas vraiment le type à faire de long discours. Commença la blonde.

\- Je sais. Soupira sa cousine. Tu ne devineras jamais...

Lois continua de discuter avec Chloé durant tout le trajet, racontant tous les moments importants de sa relation avec Clark. Si Chloé était tout ouïe, Oliver au contraire commençait à en avoir vraiment marre, alors quand ils arrivèrent à la ferme, il fut soulagé de pouvoir sortir de la voiture.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la voiture après Oliver et Chloé fut accueillie par un flou bleu et rouge. Clark venait de voir Oliver sortir de la voiture avec un petit sourire, suivit de sa meilleure amie, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 5 ans. Ce fut donc avec un trop plein de joie que Superman vint se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme blonde. Cette dernière faillit tomber à la renverse sous la surprise et le poids de son meilleur ami.

\- Clark! s'exclama Healing avec un grand sourire.

\- Ne refais jamais ça! Lui ordonna t-il ému depuis bien longtemps.

\- Promis. Sourit-elle avant de prolonger leur étreinte.

-Hum...toussotèrent Oliver et Lois en souriant. Vient Chlo. Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Ajouta Lois avec un grand sourire.

\- Ok, mais hé Clark, je veux tout entendre des histoires de Superman, ok? Accepta la blondinette avant de se retourner vers sa cousine qui l'entrainait dans la maison.

\- Comment sais-tu pour Superman? S'étonna le fermier abasourdi.

\- J'étais peut-être absente durant 5 ans, mais je ne suis pas Watchtower pour rien! Lui répondit-elle comme une évidence.

\- Oh. Accepta t-il comme réponse avant de suivre les invités dans sa maison. »

Le séjour de Chloé et Oliver à Smallville dura moins d'une semaine. Durant ces jours-là, la jeune femme passa le plus clair de son temps à raconter les 5 dernières années de sa vie et à écouter celles de sa famille. Chaque soir, après le repas, Chloé et Oliver allaient se promener dans les rues de Smallville, la jeune femme faisait découvrir à son ami la ville dans laquelle elle avait grandit et bizarrement au goût du jeune millionnaire, il trouvait cette ville de plus en plus attirante. La veille de leur départ, Chloé entraina le jeune homme dans le bureau de la Torch, pour sa plus grande surprise. Oliver y découvrit le lieu où sa meilleure amie avait passé le majeur de son temps durant ses années lycée. Soudain une idée lui vint.

« - Chloé? Demanda t-il en observant son amie qui regardait le mur des bizarreries.

\- Hum? Répondit-elle distraitement.

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Dis moi ce que tu en pense, ok? La prévint-il un peu incertain.

\- Ollie...soupira t-elle. Est-ce que mon avis compte autant que ça pour toi? Plaisanta t-elle sans détourner les yeux du mur.

\- Oui. Répondit-il honnêtement. A partir de demain, tu va être de retour en tant que Watchtower à Star City. Commença Oliver en arpentant la pièce tandis que Chloé le suivait des yeux avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis au courant, Ollie. Acquiesça la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il te faut une couverture non? Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas rester enfermée dans mon appartement. J'ai donc pensé que peut-être, si tu le veux, tu peux ouvrir un autre Isis, à Star City. Finit-il.

\- Quoi? S'exclama abasourdie la jeune femme comme si son ami avait deux têtes.

\- Ouvrir Isis mais à Star City. J'ai vu comment tu as pris soin des autres au Japon, tu n'es pas seulement Watchtower, mais tu es aussi Healing. Lui rappela Oliver en souriant un peu gêné. Te garder enfermée serait une grossière erreur de ma part. Ces gosses dehors avec des pouvoirs ont besoin de quelqu'un qui les comprenne. Cette personne c'est toi. Ajouta le jeune homme après un court instant.

\- Ollie... murmura Chloé avec un grand sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Merci! S'exclama t-elle. Quand est-ce que je commence?

\- Et bien, après notre arrivée à Star City, on pourrait peut-être aller visiter des bâtiments pour héberger Isis? Proposa le millionnaire en souriant, sans briser l'accolade.

\- Parfait! Ollie? Se risqua t-elle à demander, après s'être libérée de son étreinte. On n'a pas discuter de l'endroit où je vais vivre.

\- Oh! Comprit-il, puis il sourit. C'est une surprise. Mais je crois que tu va apprécier.

\- Et Alex?

\- Elle s'est installée confortablement chez Victor. Rigola t-il en voyant l'air horrifié de la jeune femme. Il vit chez AC.

\- Ouf! Souffla t-elle rassurée avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Allez Arrow, si on n'est pas rentré avant minuit, Lois risque d'alerter le monde entier.

\- Hé! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai disparu durant 5 ans. Lui retourna t-il en la suivant dehors le lycée. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ces lycéens ont gardé ce mur. Ajouta t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis comme un dieu pour eux! Répondit le plus sérieusement du monde la jeune femme en montant dans la voiture. »

Oliver roula des yeux à la réponse de son amie et rentrèrent chez les Kent.

Le départ des deux provoqua une rivière de larmes chez Lois quand sa cousine fit ses adieux. Lois la pressa si fort contre elle, que même Clark eut du mal à la dégager. Chloé rigola et invita Lois à venir à Star City autant de temps qu'elle souhaitait, au grand désespoir d'Oliver qui soupira. Clark promit à sa meilleure amie qu'il aurait certainement l'occasion de venir à Star City avec la Ligue. Après les au revoir, dont Lois eut du mal à se remettre, Oliver et Chloé prirent la direction de l'aéroport de Métropolis où les attendait le jet de Queen Industries.

Leur arrivée à Star City, passa inaperçu. Oliver accompagna donc Chloé là où elle vivrait. Le jeune homme la conduisit alors chez Victor où se trouvait déjà Alex. Cette dernière sauta sur Chloé dès qu'elle eut franchit le seuil de la porte.

« -Sis! S'exclama l'adolescente avec un grand sourire tandis que Chloé essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amie.

Alex! Rétorqua t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Alors c'est ici que je vais vivre? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Oliver qui hocha de la tête.

\- Chloélicieuse! Si tu ne veux pas vivre avec ce nuisible, je peut te prêter ma chambre. Proposa alors Bart qui venait d'arriver en un battement de cil dans l'appartement.

\- Merci Bart, mais vivre avec Alex ne me dérange pas. Répondit-elle en s'avançant pour saluer Victor et AC qui étaient restés en retrait.

\- Alors Chloé, comment trouves-tu ton chez toi? Demanda Victor un peu anxieux.

\- Parfait. Lui sourit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter. Se proposa Alex en commençant à l'entrainer dans un petit couloir.

\- Merci Alex, mais je connais déjà. La remercia t-elle avec un grand sourire alors que les garçons étaient sans voix. Rappelez vous, je suis Watchtower.

\- Tu as mis des caméras dans nos appartements? Mais comment? S'exclama Bart sous le choc.

\- Hamilton! S'exclamèrent les trois autres garçons en comprenant.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi Emil voulait vérifier mon appartement quand j'y ai emménagé. comprit Victor.

\- Chloé? Demanda alors Oliver encore surpris. Comment est-ce que tu as réussit à convaincre Emil de le faire? Fit-il curieux.

\- Et bien, sache Ollie, que ce cher docteur raffole des étoiles. Répondit-elle un peu mystérieuse.

\- Comment ça? Voulut savoir Victor.

\- Star Wars? Jedi? Leur dit-elle incrédule devant leur manque de réaction. Mais enfin, comment ne pouvez-vous pas être excités devant les mots Star Wars et Jedi? Demanda t-elle dépitée en les regardant comme s'ils étaient fous.

\- Non Chloé, il n'y a que TOI pour être excité par ces films. Lui rappela Alex en secouant sa tête désespérée. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'elle a regardé au moins une centaine de fois TOUS les films? Leur révéla la jeune femme en soupirant.

\- Hé! S'exclama la blondinette devant les rires de ses amis. Sachez que ces films ont été le début de ma fascination pour la science-fiction et le surnaturel. Leur indiqua t-elle très sérieusement.

\- Et bien, je crois que je vais envoyer un mot de remerciement à George Lucas dans ce cas. Lui répondit Oliver en se retenant de rire.

\- Moquez vous, mais si ces films n'étaient pas sortis, vous seriez encore coincés dans un des laboratoires de Lex sans mon aide. Répliqua Chloé avant d'aller se servir une tasse de café, laissant les autres rigoler dans le salon. »

Après trois tasses de café, Chloé fut d'aplomb pour aller visiter les bâtiments qui abriterait Isis. La jeune femme accompagnée des ses amis, parcourut la ville de buildings en buildings à la recherche du parfait lieu pour abriter les crypto-monstres de Star City et du monde ajouta t-elle mentalement en entrant dans un building. Le cinquième immeuble qu'ils visitèrent fut finalement le bon à la plus grande joie des 4 garçons qui commençaient à en avoir marre de courir de buildings en buildings. Après les papiers signés, les clés remises à Chloé, la Justice League décida d'aller fêter ce nouveau départ en allant manger au restaurant. Lors du dîner, Oliver annonça officiellement et sans trop faire de bruit, qu'Alex faisait désormais partie de la League. Si Alex sauta de joie dans les bras du leader et de Chloé, Bart fut un peu amer de ne pas avoir été prévenu. Les autres attablés, rigolèrent quand Alex et Bart commencèrent à se disputer une part de pizza.


	3. Watchtower

Le hall de la mairie de Star City était bondé des gens les plus importants de la région et de la ville. En effet, le maire, Paul Wheeler, ancien membre du Congrès, organisait une cérémonie visant à décerner les personnes de Star City les plus philanthropes. Parmi eux, bien évidemment se trouvait Oliver Queen. Si beaucoup de gens pensait que le jeune milliardaire était simplement un play-boy égocentrique, ce soir-là, ils se trompaient lourdement. Le jeune homme avait été nommé à la surprise générale « homme de la soirée ». Après la remise des clés de ville par le maire en personne, Oliver Queen se dirigea vers sa cavalière, qui n'était autre que Chloé. Cette dernière était entourée des gens importants de Star City, elle leur parlait du nouveau projet d'Oliver, ce qui les laissèrent perplexes.

« - Je ne pensais pas que Mr Queen pouvait se montrer si altruiste. Fit une vieille dame avec un petit sourire en coin quand elle évoqua Oliver.

\- Oh, vous seriez surprise de voir à quel point Oliver fait pour la ville. Rétorqua Chloé avec un sourire à la vieille dame. Par contre, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu votre nom dans la liste des donateurs au bal de charité la semaine dernière. Ajouta t-elle sans se départir de son sourire alors que son interlocutrice perdit le sien.

\- C'est vrai! S'exclama un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui étaient à côté de la femme. Annette, je croyais que vous étiez l'une des plus généreuse lors des bals de charité. S'étonna t-il sans remarquer le malaise de la femme.

\- Oh, vous savez Richard, une femme comme moi a parfois besoin de repos. J'étais partie rendre visite à ma nièce. Répondit-elle en se rattrapant tandis que Chloé savourait sa petite joute verbale.

\- Oh, vous voulez dire que votre nièce vit à Saint-Barthélémy? S'exclama faussement enjouée Chloé. J'ai remarqué votre magnifique bronzage et je dois dire qu'il n'y a que dans les caraïbes que l'on a un bronzage comme le votre. Sourit-elle avant d'apercevoir Oliver se diriger vers eux. Veuillez m'excuser, mon cavalier est là. Fit-elle avant d'aller rejoindre le jeune homme qui semblait un peu embarassé.

\- Quelle charmante jeune femme. Laissa échapper Richard en la voyant se diriger vers Oliver Queen qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh! Ne me faite pas rire Richard! Rétorqua Annette folle de rage. Elle n'est rien de plus qu'une conquête pour lui. On le sait tous. Dit-elle en lançant des regards noirs en direction du jeune couple qui rigolait avec le maire et sa femme.

\- Pour ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Miss Sullivan est une vieille amie d'Oliver. Elle est d'ailleurs la responsable de la fondation qu'il vient d'ouvrir. Lui révéla t-il un sourire en coin.

\- Vraiment? Vous voulez parler de la Foundation Isis? C'est elle qui la dirige? S'étonna soudain intéressée Annette sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme.

\- C'est ce que j'ai découvert oui. Affirma t-il. Si vous voulez m'excuser ma chère, mais je crois que ma femme me cherche. Ajouta t-il avant de la laisser seule en pleine réflexion concernant Chloé Sullivan.

\- De quoi parlais-tu avec Annette et Richard? Demanda Oliver à Chloé quand ils furent seuls un instant pendant la cérémonie.

\- Oh trois fois rien. Répondit-elle en souriant. Franchement Ollie, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu n'aime pas ce genre de soirée. Ces gens sont si imbus, ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à comprendre comment Oliver Queen pouvait être élu « homme de l'année ». Lui dit Chloé en secouant la tête.

\- Tu as pris ma défense, j'espère? Plaisanta Oliver en observant sa cavalière.

\- Bien entendu! S'exclama un peu vexée Chloé. De toute façon, cette Annette Bloosmer cache quelque chose, j'en suis certaine. Lui révéla la jeune femme en scrutant la salle du regard. Elle a disparu!

\- Annette? S'étonna Oliver en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle. Chloé, si je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner ce soir, c'est pour que tu puisse te faire des contacts. Lui rappela t-il en reposant son regard sur la jeune femme qui lui souriait. Et non pour espionner quelqu'un que l'on suspecte être du côté de Lex.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est vraiment obligé que je parle à tous ces gens? Demanda t-elle comme si elle était une enfant.

\- Oui, tu es la responsable de la Fondation et en tant que telle, tu dois avoir des connaissances parmi les gens les plus importants de Star City.

\- Mais je connais déjà très bien « l'homme de l'année ». répliqua Chloé en souriant.

\- Chloé...soupira t-il avant de l'entrainer vers des gens importants. »

La soirée se continua tranquillement pour les deux jeunes gens. Pendant qu'Oliver discutait avec quelques partenaires, Chloé en profitait pour parler avec les gens qu'elle savait les moins impliqués dans le crime ou l'illégalité. En effet, la jeune femme avait fait quelques recherches concernant les personnalités présentes ce soir-là, au grand dam de la Ligue. Alors qu'elle discutait avec la femme du maire, avec qui elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre, Oliver fut étonné d'entendre dans la conversation qu'il partageait avec un partenaire, que le jeune homme avait enfin trouvé la personne qui lui convenait. A l'écoute de ces mots, le jeune milliardaire se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé et fut encore plus étonné de voir que c'était le directeur du service des relations publiques de Queen Industries. Oliver le détailla du regard pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait par là et la seule réponse qu'il eut fut un sourire et un signe de tête en direction de la jeune femme. Le jeune blond regarda alors Chloé et comme si elle savait qu'il la regardait, elle se retourna et lui offrit son plus sourire. Pendant un instant, il n'existait plus qu'elle dans la pièce pour Oliver. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, des papillons lui retournaient l'estomac et ses mains commençaient à devenir moites.

« - La séance est finie. Fit Chloé en s'adressant à ses étudiants souriants. On se revoit la semaine prochaine. Et s'il te plaît, Lucas évite de te retrouver dans des ennuis, okay?

\- Oui Miss Sullivan. Répondit le garçon en souriant.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Chloé. Je ne suis pas si vieille! S'exclama en rigolant la jeune femme suivit des adolescents. Allez, profitez bien de votre week-end.

\- Au revoir. La saluèrent-ils avant de disparaître du bureau.

Un courant d'air la fit sursauter et quand elle se retourna, elle se retrouva face à face avec Clark.

\- Clark! Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vois que ça marche pas mal. Constata le jeune homme en souriant à sa meilleure amie en désignant la pièce.

\- Oui, ça fait maintenant deux semaines qu'on a ouvert. Dit-elle fière d'elle. Mais qu'est-e que tu fais ici? Une mission? Demanda t-elle en se mettant directement en mode Watchtower.

\- Non. Répondit-il en rigolant devant l'air sérieux de son amie. Je passais juste dans le coin et je me suis dit que je pourrais m'arrêter voir ma meilleure amie un moment.

\- Tu as mangé?

\- Non.

\- Allez viens, je t'invite. Lui ordonna la jeune femme avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la Fondation en compagnie de Clark.

\- Où va-t-on? Demanda Clark intrigué.

\- Chez Victor. Je vis chez lui en attendant. Lui révéla Chloé un peu coupable. J'espère vraiment me trouvé un petit studio. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut plus vivre chez Arthur. Plaisanta t-elle.

\- Un studio? S'étonna Superman. Je croyais qu'Oliver t'aurait trouvé quelque chose. C'est lui qui a trouvé les appartements des membres.

\- Vraiment? S'exclama t-elle surprise. Je trouvais ça bizarre que tous leurs appartements se trouvent à proximité de la tour Queen. Comprit-elle.

Arrivée chez Victor, Chloé se mit à faire la cuisine pour Clark. Ce dernier essaya de passer le plus de temps possible en compagnie de la jeune femme, qui avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi pour le passer avec lui. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, ils se promenèrent dans la ville. Soudain l'attention de Chloé se fixa sur un vieux bâtiment. Clark suivit son regard et fut étonné en voyant la vieille tour qui s'élevait un peu en-dehors du cœur de la ville. La jeune femme lui demanda alors s'il pouvait les emmener là-bas avec sa super vitesse. Un peu réticent au début, le jeune homme accepta et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se trouvèrent devant une vieille tour abandonnée. Le regard de Chloé s'illumina, son coeur battit la chamade et après une grande inspiration, elle poussa les portes du vieux bâtiment. Clark qui la suivait de près, remarqua tout de suite que sa meilleure amie avait eu le coup de foudre pour la tour et en y regardant de plus près, cette tour était parfaite pour Chloé: lumineuse, chaleureuse et mystérieuse. Tandis que son amie faisait le tour de la bâtisse, Clark entendit un appel à l'aide, se sentant coupable mais heureux d'avoir vu Chloé, il s'envola vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. La jeune femme avait senti le courant d'air qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas jalouse de partager avec le monde, son meilleur ami. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle prit son téléphone et appela la mairie.

Chez Oliver, tout le monde était inquiet. Il était déjà 22 heures et Chloé n'était pas encore rentrée. Ce fut Alex, qui vers 20 heures commença à s'inquiéter, Chloé lui avait promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard. L'adolescente avait alors appelé Oliver pour savoir s'il l'avait vu et après une réponse négative, le leader de la League avait appelé tout le monde pour savoir où se trouvait Watchtower. Pendant que Victor et AC ne faisaient que regarder la pendule, Alex se morfondait sur le canapé et Oliver se faisait les pires scénarios. Le jeune homme avait découvert lors de la soirée à la mairie, une semaine plus tôt, qu'il était complètement amoureux de sa meilleure amie, son ange gardien, son âme sœur. Soudain, la sonnerie du portable d'Alex vint percer le silence étouffant de la pièce. Fébrilement Alex prit son téléphone et soupira de soulagement en voyant que c'était le numéro de Chloé.

« - Sis! S'exclama l'adolescente alors que les autres se rapprochèrent d'elle. Où es-tu? S'inquiéta t-elle.

\- Je suis à … non! Attends, est-ce que tu es avec les garçons? Demanda Chloé un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, on est chez Oliver. Enfin, presque tout le monde, Bart est parti à ta recherche dans Star City. Rectifia Alex en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Parfait, je vais l'appeler. Dis à Ollie de vérifier ses mails. A tout de suite. Fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

\- Elle a raccroché? S'étonna Victor en voyant qu'Alex rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Oui. Oh Oliver, Sis veut que tu vérifie tes mails. Acquiesça t-elle avant de se tourner vers Oliver qui était déjà sur l'ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? S'intéressa AC.

\- Qu'elle allait appeler Bart. Fit-elle de mauvaise foi. Je comprends pas, si elle avait besoin d'aide pourquoi demander à Bart alors que je vais plus vite que lui?

\- Bon les gars, on y va. Les interrompit Oliver en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Où? S'exclamèrent-ils tous les 3.

\- Apparemment Chloé veut nous montrer quelque chose d'important. Elle m'a donné des coordonnées. Tiens Victor. Leur répondit Oliver avant de tendre un morceau de papier à l'homme ordi.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est? Demanda alors Alex quelques minutes plus tard en détaillant l'énorme tour qui se trouvait devant eux.

\- Chloé? Cria alors Oliver en entrant dans la bâtisse suivit de près par les autres.

\- Bienvenue dans la Watchtower! Les accueilli t-elle avec un grand sourire tandis qu'ils pénétraient au coeur de la tour. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

\- Et bien... commença Victor en levant les yeux vers l'espèce de mezzanine qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tète. C'est très...

\- Métallique. Finit pour lui AC. Euh Chlo, pourquoi es-tu ici? Dit-il en reportant son regard vers leur amie qui semblait jubiler.

\- Je viens de vous le dire: « Bienvenue dans la Watchtower! ». Redit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu veux dire que cette chose... okay, cette magnifique tour est LA Watchtower? Comprit alors Alex inquiète.

\- Exactement. S'exclama la blonde en s'approchant d'eux. Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Demanda t-elle un peu nerveuse de la réponse.

\- Et bien, bizarrement, j'adore. Répondit-il en parcourant des yeux la tour. Je veux dire, comment l'as-tu trouvé? Parce que si j'avais su, je l'aurais acheté depuis longtemps. Ajouta Oliver en se promenant à l'intérieur suivit par Chloé.

\- Et bien, je viens de l'acheter. Admit la jeune femme et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Quoi? Je ne vais pas rester chez Victor toute ma vie. Leur dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Donc, c'est ici que tu va vivre? Demanda Alex un peu inquiète. Si tu veux je peux venir.

\- En fait, j'y ai pensé. Mais on parlera de ça demain si vous voulez bien. Répondit-elle mystérieuse surprenant ses amis, qui comprirent que cette tour était désormais leur nouvelle maison.

\- Je crois que je commence à l'aimer. Laissa échapper Victor en voyant le grand sourire de Chloé.

\- Où est Bart? Demanda AC en scrutant la pièce. Je croyais qu'il était là?

\- Oh! J'oubliais, il est parti nous chercher à manger et je lui ai confié une petite mission. Leur avoua t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Je n'ai rien manqué, j'espère? S'exclama Bart en entrant comme une flèche dans la tour et s'arrêtant à côté de Chloé.

\- Non, ils viennent juste d'arriver. Alors ce mexicain? Lui demanda t-elle en les conduisant vers ce qui devait être la cuisine.

La League passa la soirée à manger, discuter de la Watchtower et pour finir cette soirée riche en évènements, Chloé leur fit faire le tour. A la surprise générale, la vieille bâtisse ne paraissait vieille que de l'extérieur. Chloé leur expliqua qu'elle avait été abandonnée après que son propriétaire avait fait faillite et que sa femme se soit suicidée ici-même. L'histoire qu'elle leur raconta les fit frissonner, mais plus parce que dans le malheur de ce pauvre homme, Chloé avait trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait. La jeune femme leur montra la vingtaine de pièces.

\- Maintenant, la meilleure partie. Leur sourit-elle en les entrainant dans une sorte de sous-sol.

\- Dite-moi qu'il n'y a aucun fantôme. Murmura Alex à Victor qui frissonna à cette pensée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas ici qu'elle s'est suicidée. Plaisanta Chloé en voyant leur visage livide. Allez, ne me dite pas que vous avez peur? Et après on se dit invincibles. Souffla t-elle en rigolant.

\- Chlo, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu glauque? Lui demanda Oliver qui était à ses côtés pendant qu'ils descendaient les quelques marches.

\- Alors, maintenant, imaginez ce que ça donnerait avec des tapis de sport, ton équipement Arrow et tous vos costumes. Leur ordonna t-elle avant d'allumer l'interrupteur.

Soudain, les lumières s'éclairèrent chacune leur tour, laissant voir un immense espace souterrain. Devant eux s'étendait une immense cave, faite de voutes en métal, les piliers qui étaient en fonte, ressemblaient à peu près à ceux d'un pont. Les garçons restèrent bouche bée devant ce qu'ils voyaient. Non seulement, Chloé avait trouvé son chez elle mais ils pourraient largement s'entrainer et développer leur capacités. Watchtower les regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors? Est-ce que cette « chose » n'est-elle pas fantastique? Leur demanda t-elle.

\- Quand est-ce que l'on emménage? S'exclama Bart en sautillant.

\- Ollie? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers le leader, qui leur tournait le dos trop absorbé par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas l'avoir acheté plus tôt? Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est okay. Leur traduit Chloé, en cachant son rire.

\- Okay? S'exclama Ollie en se tournant brutalement pour leur faire face. Tu plaisante? Je suis totalement d'accord. Je vais appeler tout de suite les déménageurs. Ajouta t-il en prenant son téléphone.

\- Ollie! Soupira Chloé alors que les autres rigolaient. Il est 3 heures du matin, je doute que tes déménageurs soient contents d'être réveillés à cette heure. Lui révéla la blonde en lui prenant des mains le téléphone.

\- D'accord. Mais dès la première heure tout à l'heure, je les appelle pour qu'ils déménagent leur appartement. Accepta le milliardaire en désignant les autres.

\- Non, pas tout de suite. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. L'interrompit Chloé avant de bailler de sommeil. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit. Leur dit-elle en indiquant l'escalier, qu'ils prirent.

\- Au fait, Chloélicieuse, Clark m'a dit de te dire, qu'il le savait. Fit soudain Bart avant de partir dans un courant d'air, laissant perplexes Oliver et Chloé.

\- Clark? C'était ça sa mission? Comprit Oliver en se tournant vers elle, tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers les voitures.

\- Oui. Il est venu dans l'après-midi et c'est avec lui que j'ai découvert ce petit bijou. Fit-elle toute fière en se tournant vers Oliver, qui sourit en la voyant si heureuse.

\- Donc, c'est officiel, Healing a sa Watchtower. Annonça Oliver sans détacher son regard de celui de la jeune femme.

\- Non, La Justice League a sa Watchtower. Rectifia t-elle avant de lui prendre la main et de se diriger vers les autres qui les attendaient. »


	4. La league entre en scène

Alex, Bart, AC et Victor regardaient un film chez ce dernier, quand Chloé entra avec un grand sourire. AC fut le plus rapide à se lever, surprenant les autres.

« - Chloé, alors comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous? Lui demanda t-il en la suivant dans la cuisine tandis que les autres les écoutaient sans se lever du canapé.

\- Bien. Le maire est ravi que j'ai acheté la tour. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de se servir un café. Oliver n'est pas venu? Demanda t-elle.

\- Non. Par contre, il nous a dit de te rappeler que vous avez rendez-vous avec l'entrepreneur dans une demi-heure. Rétorqua Victor du salon.

\- Okay. Acquiesça la jeune femme. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je me suis acheté une tour! S'exclama Chloé excitée.

\- On sait, c'est ce que tu n'a pas arrêter de dire toute la semaine. Lui rappela Alex qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Au fait, quand est-ce que l'on va pouvoir y habiter? Parce que bon, c'est pas que cet appartement est petit, mais après avoir visiter la tour...

\- Mon appartement est très bien. Lui rétorqua Victor qui venait de les rejoindre. C'est vrai que comparé à la tour, il ressemble à une boite à chaussure.

\- Une très belle boite. Lui rappela Chloé avant de sortir.

La jeune femme se rendit à la tour où l'attendait déjà Oliver, impatient. Ce dernier avait accepté que la Watchtower soit la tour de la League mais à la seule condition que ce soit lui qui finance les dépenses nécessaire. Au départ réticente, Chloé accepta. En fait, elle était heureuse que les gars aiment sa tour. Après leur première visite, une semaine auparavant, Chloé avait expliqué à Oliver que s'ils vivaient tous dans la tour, cela ferait des économies à la Queen Industries. En effet, jusque là, c'était Oliver qui finançait les appartements des membres ainsi que leurs dépenses en électricité et tout ce qui va avec. Donc c'est ainsi qu'après le petit speech de Chloé, Oliver fut encore plus excité à l'idée de cette Watchtower.

\- Oliver! L'interpella la jeune femme après être sortie de sa voiture.

\- Où étais-tu passée? J'attends depuis presque dix minutes. Lui dit-il en la voyant venir vers lui.

\- Fais-moi penser à te donner les double. Lui dit-elle en lui passant devant pour entrer dans sa « maison ».

\- Alors tu as pensé à ce que tu voulais? Lui demanda t-il en la voyant déambuler dans la pièe principale avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui. Ollie, tu es sur que tu veux...commença t-elle.

\- Oui, Chlo, on en a déjà parlé. L'argent que je dépense pour la League est le mien, ok? L'interrompit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui lui souriait.

\- D'accord. Je capitule. Bon alors quand est-ce qu'il arrive cet entrepreneur? Souffla t-elle. Ah oui, j'ai parlé à Emil ce matin. Se rappela soudain la jeune femme en levant son regard vers Oliver qui était étonné.

\- A quel propos? Tes pouvoirs? S'inquiéta t-il aussitôt.

\- Non. Je crois que tu oublie qu'il n'est pas que médecin pour la League. Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il a aussi un diplôme de MIT. Bref, on s'est mis d'accord pour créer une sorte de serveur, suffisamment intelligent pour répertorier les personnes avec des pouvoirs ou qui ont une habilité très développée. Lui expliqua t-elle les yeux brillant d'excitation.

\- Je vois, ce serveur nous servirait à savoir s'il y a d'autres équipes comme nous? Comprit-il en faisant les cent pas devant le regard amusé de Chloé.

\- Oui, mais il pourrait aussi nous permettre de localiser des personnes infectées. Peut-être qu'il nous rendrait la tâche plus facile pour traquer Lex. Lui fit-elle comprendre.

\- C'est une super idée! S'exclama Oliver avec un grand sourire. On en reparlera plus tard, parce que maintenant il est grand tant de rénover cette tour. Ajouta t-il avant de saluer l'entrepreneur qui venait d'entrer.

La rénovation, l'installation de l'équipement de Chloé ainsi que l'emménagement dans la tour ne se termina qu'au bout d'un mois, où tous les membres, y compris Clark, y mirent du sien. Les deux premières semaines, ce fut la réparation du toit, de l'électricité, des canalisations ainsi que les gros travaux, puis les semaines d'après, ce fut au tour des membres de mettre la main à la pâte. Clark et Bart amenèrent tous les meubles, AC et Victor arrangeaient les chambres, Alex s'occupait du salon ainsi que de la cuisine tandis que Chloé et Oliver aménageaient le sous-sol.

Le jour de leur emménagement, les membres de la League furent surpris d'y voir déjà Chloé, une tasse de café à la main, leur disant bonjour tout en pianotant frénétiquement sur un des nombreux claviers de la tour. Les garçons étaient désormais habitués à la voir devant un écran mais ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, les surprenaient.

\- Heu Chlo, depuis quand es-tu arrivé? Demanda Clark en se dirigeant vers elle.

\- je ne suis pas rentrée. Dit-elle sans détacher son regard de l'écran. Emil? Fit-elle en touchant son oreille, devant les visages surpris de ses amis.

\- Hum...Chloé? L'interrompit AC inquiet. Le Dr. Hamilton n'est pas ici.

\- je sais. Il est à la Fondation. Fit Chloé avec un petit sourire mystérieux à au jeune homme. Emil? Vous m'entendez? Non, plus à gauche. Se concentra la jeune femme toujours occupée avec son ordinateur. Parfait! Merci Emil. Et elle raccrocha puis se tourna vers eux. Alors, prêt à voir vos chambres?

\- Vraiment? Tu es revenue parmi le monde réel? Plaisanta Alex en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Juste un petit truc à régler. Lui indiqua t-elle avec un geste de la main. Allez, on y va. Leur dit-elle avant de les guider vers un ascenseur.

\- Wouah! Je l'avais pas remarqué celui-là! S'exclama Victor.

\- Pourtant il vous sera utile. Leur avoua Chloé en les suivant dans la boite en fer. Après une mission, monter trois étages serait de la torture.

\- Je croyais qu'il y avait la possibilité de faire 4 étages. Se rappela AC après avoir compté le nombre de membres.

\- Oui, mais on a pensé qu'avec Oliver ce serait mieux trois. Un étage pour chacun. Victor, Alex et toi, Arthur. Pour Bart, je lui ai réservé une place qui devrait lui plaire. Lui répondit Chloé avant de se tourner vers le plus rapide de la bande.

\- Et pour Clark? Oliver? Se demanda Victor.

\- Oh, ils ont une chambre chacun, mais comme Clark ne reste pas vraiment la nuit et qu'Ollie à son appartement, ce ne sont que des chambres de secours. Répliqua t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse à l'extraterrestre qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- On y est. Qui veut le premier étage? Demanda la jeune femme aux trois autres qui se regardaient.

\- Moi! Cria alors Alex de toute ses forces avant que les deux autres ne puisent dire un mot.

\- Ok, on se revoit en-bas. Je sais que tu aime t'exprimer d'une façon très sonore, donc je vais aller montrer les autres étages. Rigola Chloé en voyant la plus jeune du groupe sautiller sur place en voyant son étage.

L'ascenseur avait ouvert ses portes sur un étage peint dans différents tons de bleu. Alex s'y sentira bien, pensa Chloé en voyant la jeune fille sourire devant ce qui s'offrait devant elle. L'étage d'Alex contenait un petit salon, avec au fond un petit piédestal où trônait un immense lit rond, à baldaquin. La porte de la salle de bain qui était entrouverte, laissait apercevoir une baignoire ronde et un grand lavabo. Dans le petit salon se trouvait un écran plat et tout le matériel hifi qu'aimait la jeune fille, les meubles tels que le canapé ou les petits fauteuils étaient dans les tons orange, jaune rouge.

Le reste de la bande montèrent après au deuxième étage. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, AC se précipita immédiatement vers le grand aquarium qui était encastré dans un grand mur, qui séparait son salon de sa chambre.

je crois qu'il aime. Plaisanta Clark en voyant son ami déambuler partout avec un grand sourire. Je croyais qu'ils devaient choisir leur étage? Demanda alors Superman en se tournant vers Chloé.

\- Ils les ont choisi. Je les ai simplement aidé. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu voulais éviter leur dispute d'enfant concernant leur chambre. Comprit-il avant de sourire.

\- Bon, je veux voir ma chambre. S'impatienta Victor qui les attendait dans l'ascenseur avec Bart.

\- La patience est une vertu. Lui répliqua la jeune femme devant le regard ahuri que lui lançait son meilleur ami. Quoi? Comme si j'étais impatiente.

\- Chlo, tu es impatiente. Lui répondirent les trois garçons avant de rigoler.

L'étage de Victor était sans doute le plus high-tech de tous les étages, sauf peut-être concernant le RdC de la tour. Son espace personnel contenait plusieurs écrans d'ordinateur, une grande console/clavier, une console de jeux vidéos avec ses jeux préférés. Son lit était aussi grand que ceux des autres. Le jeune homme se précipita directement vers les écrans et commença à aller sur le net, sans remarquer le départ des autres.

\- Chloélicieuse, j'espère que ma chambre est aussi bien que les leur. Lui confia Bart avant d'être arrivé dans les parties latérales de la bâtisse.

\- Bart, je ne sais pas si cette chambre va te plaire, mais j'espère que tu en sera content. Lui avoua un peu stressée la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Bart.

\- Whoua! S'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire. Chloé, c'est trop cool! C'est mon rêve qui se réalise.

\- Tu rêvait d'avoir un frigo dans ta chambre? S'étonna Clark en secouant la tête dépité.

\- Attend, ce n'est pas n'importe lequel, c'est celui qui conserve les aliments le plus longtemps. Et en plus du frigo, une télé, une chaine hifi... Commença t-il à énumérer tandis que Chloé et Clark s'éclipsaient sans faire de bruit.

\- Et comment est ta chambre? Demanda Clark à Chloé alors qu'ils revenaient dans la pièce principale. Remplie d'ordinateur?

\- Non. C'est une simple chambre, Clark, un lit avec une salle de bain. Répondit-elle. Par contre, mes bébés sont gardés dans un endroit. Lui révéla la jeune femme avant de l'entrainer vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans la grosse boite en fer, la jeune femme souleva un petit boitier qui se trouvait sous les boutons et composa un code. Clark s'attendait à monter, or à sa plus grande surprise, l'ascenseur semblait descendre. Étonné, il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie pour avoir des réponses, mais tout ce qu'il eut, fut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tada! S'exclama Chloé en allumant les lumières de la salle d'entrainement. Alors? Lui demanda t-elle un peu nerveuse.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Dans la salle d'entrainement de la League. Tout le monde pourra venir y travailler. Que ce soit pour tirer des flèches ou pratiquer les arts martiaux, cette salle est strictement pour la League. Oliver a déjà mis quelques flèches dans son placard. Lui indiqua t-elle.

\- Chloé, je croyais que tu voulais me montrer tes ordinateurs, tes outils. Pas une salle d'entrainement. Lui dit Clark en la détaillant.

\- Ceux que vous avez vu en haut, se sont juste pour ne pas rester enfermé ici. Mais le cœur des opérations, se déroule ici. Fit Chloé avant de l'entrainer vers une petite salle, entourée de parois en plexiglas.

\- Whoua! Une dizaine d'ordinateurs, rien que ça? Chloé, on se croirait dans un magasin d'électronique. Plaisanta le jeune homme.

\- Un magasin signé Queen industries. Ce sont tous leur derniers modèles. Expliqua alors Chloé. Ici, le cœur de tout ce petit système. Tout à l'heure de je demandais à Emil de placer des caméras à la Fondation.

\- Pourquoi? Un problème? Lex? S'inquiéta alors Clark.

\- Non, c'est juste, que je préfère garder un œil ouvert sur la Fondation. Répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Clark, Lex m'a cru morte depuis plus de 5 ans, je reviens et j'ouvre une fondation, anciennement sous la direction de Lana. Je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'il me laisse tranquille.

\- Tu es à Star City maintenant. Plus Métropolis. Tenta d'argumenter Clark.

\- Peut-être, mais Lex a des gens partout. Je veux m'assurer qu'il ne s'en prendra pas aux personnes que j'aide. Expliqua clairement la blonde. Ces caméras, sont reliées à l'un de ces ordinateurs. De plus, j'y ai installé une alarme indétectable.

\- Donc, ton poste de contrôle, est ici? Reprit Clark en désignant la salle.

\- Oui. Est-ce que tu veux voir ta chambre et celle de Lois? Lui demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire, auquel il répondit.

Quand Chloé et Clark eurent fini de faire le tour, ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale où se trouvait déjà le reste de la maisonnée ainsi qu'Oliver. Ce dernier était en train d'écouter les remerciements des membres de la Justice League quand Clark et Chloé firent leur entrée en rigolant. Le leader leva alors les yeux vers la jeune femme et la trouva tout simplement sublime, il la détailla secrètement et remarqua qu'elle portait un débardeur vert foncé sous sa veste. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'elle portait SA couleur: le VERT.

\- Oliver? Le tira Chloé de sa rêverie.

\- Hum? Répondit-il en la regardant. Tu disais quelque chose?

\- Oui. Je disais que Clark te remercie d'avoir pensé à lui et Lois pour la chambre d'invité. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire devant la tête de son ami. Il vient juste de recevoir un appel.

\- Bon, maintenant que la League est officiellement d'attaque, par quoi on commence? S'exclama Bart entre deux bouchées de son burrito.

\- Du calme Bart. Je suis sur qu'on peut se reposer un peu avant d'aller en mission. Lui répondit Victor détendu. N'est-ce pas boss? Continua t-il en se tournant vers Oliver qui avait suivi Chloé vers les ordinateurs et qui était déjà en train de pianoter.

\- En fait, j'ai trouver quelque chose pour vous occuper. Leur avoua gaiement la jeune femme en appuyant sur un bouton de la télécommande qui alluma la télé devant eux, pour faire voir un fichier concernant l'un des laboratoires de Lex.

\- Déjà? On ne peut pas profiter un peu de nos chambres? Supplia Bart en se tournant vers Oliver qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Désolé, mais le crime n'attend pas. Plaisanta Chloé.

L'équipe se prépara donc à partir en mission. Après la présentation de la mission aux autres, chacun alla s'habiller. Oliver avait fait mettre dans la chambre qui lui était réservée dans la Tour, son équipement et son costume, au cas où. Quand il sortit de la chambre, il s'approcha de Chloé qui était concentrée dans sa recherche concernant Annette Bloosmer.

\- Chlo, soupira Oliver en voyant les feuilles qui sortaient de l'imprimante. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que tu arrête d'enquêter sur Annette.

\- Oliver cette femme cache quelque chose! S'exclama t-elle sans lever les yeux de son écran. Et puis, tu l'a seulement laissé entendre, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord.

\- Okay, qu'as-tu trouvé? Finit-il par demander capitulant.

\- Et bien pas grand chose, mais je la surveille de près. Répondit la jeune femme avec un regard déterminé.

\- J'en suis sur. Rigola le jeune homme. Bon, prête pour la mission?

\- Toujours. Et toi? Lui demanda Chloé avant de se tourner vers lui.

Chloé se trouva alors nez à nez avec Oliver qui la regardait droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans le regard de l'autre qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Victor les regardaient, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est pas que je veux gâcher ce moment, mais on est prêt. Les interrompit-il avant de rejoindre les autres.

\- Hein? S'exclamèrent-ils avant de rompre le contact visuel et de les rejoindre en s'évitant.

\- On peut y aller? Ou vous voulez continuer à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux? Leur fit comprendre AC en souriant devant la gêne qu'éprouvaient Oliver et Chloé.

\- On y va. Acquiesça le leader. A tout à l'heure Watchtower. Lui lança t-il avant de prendre la tête.

\- Alex? L'interpelle Chloé avant que l'adolescente ne parte. Fais attention.

\- Toujours, Mom. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

La première mission d'Alex fut un succès. La Justice League avait réussi à faire tomber un laboratoire Luthor. Quand ils étaient revenus, une semaine plus tôt, Alex avait couru dans les bras de sa « grande sœur » pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle. Ils avaient donc passé la soirée à célébrer leur petite victoire, Victor et Oliver avaient aussi réussi à trouver un nom de super héros pour l'adolescente: Flygirl. Chloé quant à elle fut soulagée de voir que sa petite protégée s'en était bien sortie. Elle l'avait tout de suite su, quand lors de la mission la voix de Green Arrow avait laissé percer la fierté, au moment des félicitation aux membres.

Depuis cette mission, une certaine routine s'était installée. Victor restait la plupart du temps dans ses quartiers à perfectionner ou inventer des logiciels plus performants, Arthur ne restait que deux ou trois jours à la Tour avant de retourner sur la côte. Et Bart. Et bien Bart était tout le temps en train de faire le tour du monde accompagné d'Alex, à la plus grande surprise des autres. En effet, ils faisaient sans arrêt la compétition, et comme Chloé en avait marre de les entendre se disputer concernant leur rapidité, elle leur avait ordonné de trouver quelque chose de productif à faire. C'est ainsi que Bart et Alex parcouraient le globe selon leurs paris.

Dix jours après la mission et après les recherches concernant Annette, Chloé se leva de son poste d'observation et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour aller se servir une tasse de café. Pendant qu'elle attendait que la cafetière se remplisse, la jeune femme alla mettre en marche le moteur de recherche mais pour sa plus grande frustration ce dernier indiquait la durée des recherches qui s'élevait à environ deux heures. Soupirant, Chloé retourna dans la cuisine où son café matinal l'attendait. Elle s'en servit une tasse, huma son arôme avant d'en boire une gorgée. Quand elle eut fini sa tasse, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, après qu'elle eut l'idée d'aller s'entrainer.

Quand Victor descendit dans la cuisine vers 13 heures, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune homme retourna donc dans la pièce principale où l'ordinateur indiquait que les recherches étaient prêtes. Il s'approcha un peu plus près et constata que les données étaient prêtes depuis plus de deux heures. Victor vérifia dans le salon si Chloé s'y trouvait mais à sa plus grande surprise, ne vit personne. Inquiet, il commença à chercher dans toutes les pièces de la Tour. AU bout d'une heure, complètement paniqué, il appela Oliver. Ce dernier arriva à la Tour seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Comment ça elle a disparue? Lui redemanda pour la centième fois le leader inquiet.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis au téléphone, je suis descendu pour me faire un truc à manger et j'ai remarqué que l'ordinateur clignotait et j'ai trouvé bizarre de ne pas voir Chloé devant. Lui ré expliqua t-il en suivant des yeux Oliver qui faisait les cent pas devant lui.

\- Okay. Chambres? Fondation? Cuisine? Lui demanda t-il en énumérant les endroits possible.

\- Rien. Compléta Victor. On pourrait peut-être demandé à Clark? Proposa t-il.

\- Bonne idée. S'exclama le leader, soudain il fut interrompu par des bourrasques de vent.

\- Tu m'a appelé? Plaisanta le grand brun devant eux.

\- Chloé a disparu. Lui répondit aussitôt le blond.

\- Vous avez essayer son téléphone? Demanda Clark maintenant inquiet.

\- J'essaye. Comprit Victor.

\- ça sonne et c'est près d'ici. Leur signala Clark après avoir utilisé sa super ouïe.

\- Près d'ici? S'exclamèrent Oliver et Victor.

\- On dirait que c'est dans le sous-sol. Leur indiqua t-il. Vraiment, vous êtes sur d'avoir cherché? Elle doit être dans la salle d'entrainement.

\- Mais où? S'exclama étonné Oliver en suivant Clark dans l'ascenseur.

\- Heu Clark, je ne voudrais pas te bousiller ton sauvetage là, mais il n'y a seulement nos quartiers en-haut. Lui rappela Victor avec un petit mouvement de la tête.

\- Je sais. Mais on ne va pas en haut. Répondit Superman en soulevant la boitier que lui avait fait voir une semaine plus tôt sa meilleure amie.

\- Com...? laissa échapper Cyborg en se tournant vers Clark.

\- Bien sur! J'avais oublié la salle d'entrainement. Lança sarcastiquement Oliver. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas au courant?

\- Peut-être à cause de ça? Leur fit alors remarquer Victor en désignant une Chloé en train de faire l'équilibre sur une seule main. La vache, elle plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'elle avait bossé avec des ninjas. Murmura t-il en suivant les autres qui s'approchaient ébahis de ce qu'ils voyaient.

\- Moines, Victor, pas des ninjas. Rectifia t-elle sans bouger. Est-ce que la recherche est finie? Demanda t-elle toujours en équilibre mais cette fois elle pivota pour qu'elle puisse les voir.

\- ça fait déjà trois heures Chloé. Répondit amusé Victor.

\- Quoi? Trois heures? S'exclama t-elle en se remettant sur ses jambes, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille.

\- Tu comptais nous parler de « ça »? demanda Oliver avec un petit sourire quand il désigna la salle souterraine.

\- Bien sur, mais je croyais que je l'avais déjà fait. Répondit-elle en essuyant son visage. Non?

\- Non. Confirma le leader. Heureusement que tu l'avais montré à Clark, sinon on serait encore en train de te chercher.

\- Me chercher? Pourquoi ne pas avoir regardé les caméras? Leur demanda t-elle surprise.

\- On a des caméras ? S'amusa Victor.

\- Bien sur, mais seulement dans le salon. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de laisser mes bébés sans surveillance. Dit-elle avant de les entrainer dans la pièce en plexiglas de l'autre côté. Bon maintenant voyons ces résultats.

\- Tu sais que tu est encore plus accro au ordinateurs que Victor? Plaisanta Oliver en la voyant allumer deux des vingts écrans devant eux. Et il est mi-homme mi-machine. Lui rappela t-il.

\- Que veux-tu Queen, le café et les ordinateurs c'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour être satisfaite. Lui répondit-elle en lançant un regard en biais au jeune homme blond qui rigola.

\- J'ai l'impression que l'on dérange. Murmura Victor à Clark.

\- Hein? Demanda t-il sans comprendre.

\- Chloé et Oliver? Ne me dis pas Clark que tu n'a pas remarqué la tension sexuelle entre eux? Demanda Victor exaspéré devant son ami qui le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Et dire que tu es fiancé. Finit-il en secouant la tête désespéré.

\- Bon alors on est d'accord, je vais parler à Daredevil. Tu es sur qu'il est du côté de la justice? Redemanda Oliver sans prêter attention aux deux autres derrière eux.

\- Oui. Lui confirma t-elle.

Après avoir fini de donner les informations à Oliver pour aller à la rencontre d'un possible futur membre de la ligue, Chloé en profita pour donner le code des serveurs souterrains à Victor et à Oliver, ainsi que le code pour accéder à la salle. Quand ils remontèrent tous les 4 dans la pièce principale, Bart, Alex et Arthur étaient de retour et ils furent étonnés de voir que Chloé ne portait qu'un débardeur blanc et un jogging noir et qu'elle était pieds nus.

\- Sis? Pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ça? Où sont passés les talons, le jean et la veste? Plaisanta Alex alors que les autres souriaient.

\- Vous le croirez ou pas, mais c'est une vrai ninja. Lâcha Victor en s'asseyant à côté d'Arthur.

\- Victor, combien de fois je dois le répéter? Je ne suis pas une ninja, okay? Lui fit-elle comprendre avec son regard ne-continu-pas-comme-ça.

\- Okay. Mais il faut vraiment que vous la voyez faire. Murmura t-il aux autres.

\- Bon, maintenant que le mystère de ta disparition est levé, je vais retourner à Smallville. Lois va piquer une crise sinon. A plus. Fit Clark avant de partir dans un courant d'air.

\- Disparition? S'inquiéta Bart en se plaçant à côté de la jeune femme blonde en une seconde.

\- Je n'avais pas disparue. J'étais simplement dans la salle d'entrainement, que vous pouvez utiliser maintenant. Répondit-elle sérieusement.

\- Vraiment? Elle est où? S'exclama Alex en sautillant sur place.

\- Dans le sous-sol, mais je ne veux pas le moindre désordre, okay? Et surtout ne touchez pas aux ordinateurs. Leur dit-elle mais le reste de la League était déjà dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu sais que tu viens juste de leur interdire quelque chose. Lui fit remarquer Oliver qui la suivit sur le canapé où elle se laissa choir.

\- Je sais. Soupira Chloé en le regardant.

\- Je me disais juste que tu avais l'air de ressembler à leur mère à l'instant. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Le côté maternaliste, les interdictions, tout ça. Rectifia le jeune homme en voyant qu'elle le regardait les sourcils levés.

\- Et bien, on peut qu'avec le rôle que j'ai dans la League, le fait de les réprimander et tout ça, fait partie de mon rôle. Accepta la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Et tu le fais magnifiquement bien. Acquiesça t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

\- Tu compte partir demain pour rencontrer Daredevil? Lui demanda t-elle tandis qu'elle s'installait confortablement contre l'épaule d'Oliver.

\- Oui. En espérant qu'il accepte de me rencontrer. Confirma le leader. »


	5. Nouvelle fonction et pétage de plomb

Green Arrow arpentait les toits de la grosse pomme à la recherche de l'homme à la « tête à cornes ». Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le justicier de Star City essayait d'avoir une petite conversation avec l'un des justiciers de New-York. Alors qu'il attendait sur l'un des toits en face du cabinet d'avocat Fugg & Murdock, il sentit quelqu'un près de lui. Doucement il se retourna et se trouva en face de l'objet de sa visite. Daredevil fut le premier à parler.

« - Il paraît que tu me cherche? Demanda t-il en essayant de capter d'après ses sens si son interlocuteur était mauvais ou non.

\- Oui. Répondit Arrow avec son distordeur de voix. J'aimerais te faire une proposition.

\- Proposition, hein? S'étonna t-il sans perdre sa concentration.

\- Je sais que tu travaille en solo, tout ce truc de super-héros, je le connais. Mais je viens pour te proposer de faire partie de notre Ligue. Commença Oliver sans bouger de sa position.

\- Ligue? Demanda Daredevil de plus en plus intrigué. Quel genre de Ligue?

\- Et bien, un groupe de super-héros pour sauver le monde. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en imaginant Chloé rouler des yeux à cette phrase tellement « héros ».

\- Et pourquoi moi? Voulut savoir l'homme en cuir rouge, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

\- Tes exploits ne se limites pas à New York. La League, parcourt le monde pour se débarrasser des méchants de ce monde. Avec les autres, on essaye de rendre cette Terre un peu plus vivable. Dit-il fier de lui.

\- Tu en es fier d'après ce que j'entends. Sourit son hôte.

\- Bien entendu, si tu nous rejoins, on ne t'empêchera pas de t'occuper de ta ville. La seule condition, c'est que lorsque l'on a besoin de toi, tu viens nous aider. Lui proposa t-il sentant son interlocuteur accepté. Tu vois, c'est notre...

\- Je refuse! Lui cria t-il en l'interrompant. Ne te montre plus jamais devant moi, votre petit groupe ne m'intéresse pas. Lui fit-il comprendre avant de s'enfuir par les toits en colère.

\- Je comprends pas. Murmura t-il complètement perdu en rentrant à son hôtel.

Victor se trouvait devant l'un des ordinateurs de Chloé dans la pièce principale quand Oliver Queen fit son entrée. Le jeune homme observa son patron se diriger directement dans la cuisine où l'on pouvait entendre Chloé chanter. Victor sourit en voyant comment son patron s'était tout de suite diriger leur « Mom ».

Chloé était en train de préparer des enchiladas quand elle remarqua qu'Oliver venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et qu'il s'installait au comptoir.

\- Je vois que ton rendez-vous avec notre petit démon s'est mal passé. Constata la jeune femme en lui tendant sa tasse de café, qu'il prit étonné.

\- Ton café? Whoua! Je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête. Plaisanta Oliver avant de prendre une gorgée de ce café.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Voulut-elle savoir en finissant de placer les plats au four.

\- Bien, au début. Commença t-il alors que Chloé se servait une tasse. Puis, je ne sais pas, il s'est énervé et m'a ordonné de ne plus me montrer dans sa ville. Finit-il toujours abasourdi de cette rencontre.

\- Qu'as-tu dis? Demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil. Je parie que tu as dit quelque chose de mal placer.

\- Non! S'exclama le jeune homme surpris. Enfin peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas, j'arrive à diriger cette Ligue mais je n'arrive pas à convaincre les héros d'y rentrer.

\- Oliver Queen! Le réprimanda Chloé en se redressant brusquement. Tu es le CEO de Queen Industries! Le leader de cette League! Green Arrow! S'exclama t-elle en levant les bras au ciel d'exaspération.

\- Peut-être, mais j'y arrive mieux quand je ne suis pas en face de quelqu'un avec de super pouvoirs, excepté Clark. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Ollie. Si tu commence à douter de toi, comment veux-tu que les autres te suivent? Le consola t-elle en lui prenant la main. C'est juste une mauvaise passe. Je suis sur qu'après avoir tiré quelques flèches, tu te sentira mieux. Sourit-elle avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

\- Entrainement? Demanda t-il en voyant qu'elle le poussait dans l'ascenseur sans pour autant le suivre. Tu ne viens pas?

\- Non, je dois finir de préparer le dîner. Lois et Clark viennent ce soir. Ne remonte pas avant d'avoir retrouvé un tant soit peu de confiance. Ordonna Chloé au blond qui lui sourit avant de taper le code.

\- Oliver a un problème? Demanda Victor qui venait de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- Non, juste un rendez-vous qui a mal tourné. Fit-elle en lui souriant. Alors ces résultats?

\- Et bien, je viens de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser Oliver. Répondit le jeune homme noir en se servant dans un plat.

\- Pas touche! Le réprimanda Chloé après lui avoir tapé sur les doigts. C'est pour ce soir. Bon et ce quelque chose?

\- Un nouveau héros. Un genre de chauve-souris. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en voyant l'air surpris de la jeune femme.

\- Surveille la cuisson, je veux voir cet homme chauve-souris en action. Lui ordonna la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers les ordinateurs.

Quand Oliver remonta, après deux bonnes heures à s'entrainer, il trouva Chloé complètement absorbée devant les ordinateurs. Lançant un regard d'incompréhension à Victor, il se dirigea donc vers la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que Victor porte un tablier. Demanda t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Un nouveau super-héros. Celui-là est un peu particulier. Lui sourit-elle en le regardant surpris.

\- Les gens de Gotham ne l'aime pas? S'étonna le leader en reportant son attention sur son acolyte.

\- Nope. D'après les articles que j'ai lu le concernant, il extermine la vermine de cette ville.

\- Extermine? Vermine? S'exclama Oliver en haussant les sourcils devant les propos de son amie.

\- Je sais, peut-être un peu trop exterminateur de ma part? Demanda t-elle en le taquinant.

\- Un peu. Acquiesça le jeune homme en rigolant. Bon, donc cette chauve-souris est du côté des gentils. Et je devrais aller lui parler? Demanda t-il un peu plus sérieux et incertain.

\- Ollie! Si tu es revenu ici parce que c'est bientôt l'heure de manger, tu ferais mieux de redescendre. Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu ne devais pas remonter avant d'avoir fait disparaître ces doutes. Lui dit-elle sérieusement avant de se dégager des ordinateurs et de se laisser asseoir dans le canapé, suivit du blond.

\- J'y étais parvenu. Se défendit-il. Mais là, tu viens juste de les faire remonter à la surface. Lui reprocha le leader en la dévisageant.

\- Ollie, pourquoi doute -tu autant de toi? Tu es un super leader, et un super super-héros. Dit-elle avant de rigoler à la fin.

\- Eh Chloélicieuse, est-ce que ce ne serait pas l'odeur si alléchante d'enchiladas? Demanda soudain Bart qui venait d'arriver dans une bourrasque.

\- Si bien sur Bart. Après m'avoir rendu ce service, il fallait bien que je te récompense. Sourit-elle devant l'air béat du plus jeune.

\- Quel service? Rien d'illégal? S'inquiéta Oliver en regardant tour à tour Chloé et Bart.

\- Tu sais que lorsqu'elle veut, Chloé peut être très persuasive. Répondit à leur place Arthur qui sortait de l'ascenseur.

\- Comment ça? S'étonna Chloé. Je lui ai juste demandé quelque chose et comme Bart est le plus mignon de tous, il était évident qu'il accepte. Ajouta la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Bien entendu, le fait qu'il aura droit à ses plats préférés pendant toute une semaine, ne compte pas comme du chantage. Rétorqua en plaisantant Victor qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'Oliver qui réfléchissait.

\- Bien entendu que ça n'a rien à voir. Pas ma faute si Chloélicieuse m'aime plus que vous. Leur répondit Bart avec un grand sourire quand Chloé revint avec un plateau dans les mains.

\- Chlo, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi à Gotham? Demanda alors Oliver interrompant la conversation en cours.

\- Quoi? S'exclama la jeune femme comme s'il était fou. Ollie, tu es le leader, je suis Watchtower. Répondit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Non, tu es la nouvelle responsable du recrutement de la Ligue. Sourit le blond devant les yeux ronds des autres.

\- Comment ça? Demanda Chloé en s'asseyant pour poursuivre la discussion.

\- Tu es celle qui es réussi à découvrir nos identités. La meilleure amie de Superman. Healing. Watchtower, celle qui est la mieux placée pour convaincre n'importe qui de rejoindre cette Ligue. Élabora Oliver en cherchant du soutien parmi les autres.

\- je veux bien être la « chargée en communication », mais le problème est que je dois m'occuper de la fondation et d'Annette. Elle dit le nom haineusement.

\- Laisse Annette et la Fondation pour quelques jours. Conseilla Victor. Je peux m'occuper de la surveiller.

\- Et je peux m'occuper de la Fondation! Les interrompit Lois qui venait d'entrer avec Clark.

\- Lois! S'exclama Chloé en la prenant dans ses bras. Vraiment? Demanda t-elle en les regardant, et après qu'ils aient hoché la tête, elle se tourna vers Oliver. D'accord.

\- Parfait. Dit-il en frappant dans ses mains. Bon, quand est-ce qu'on mange?

Le dîner qu'avait préparé Chloé fut apprécié par tout le monde, en particulier Bart. Ce dernier avait demandé à leur « Mom » si elle en avait mis dans sa chambre.

\- Quoi? Bart a un frigo dans sa chambre? S'exclama abasourdi Arthur.

\- Tu as bien des poissons. Rétorqua Victor devant les regards amusés d'Oliver et Chloé.

\- Alors couz', où est le nouveau membre de la League? Demanda Lois en aidant sa cousine à débarrasser la table avec les autres.

\- Oh, elle est au Japon. Jean avait besoin de quelqu'un pour des dossiers. Et Alex voulait passer quelques jours là-bas. Répondit Chloé en souriant. Les gars lui manquent.

\- Chloé? Tu veux te mettre avec qui pour le jeux? Lui demanda Victor de l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Je passe, par contre Lois est d'accord pour se mettre avec toi. Répondit la blonde alors que sa cousine l'interrogeait du regard.

\- Chlo! S'exclama Lois légèrement effrayée. Je n'ai pas de super-pouvoir.

\- Tu n'en a pas besoin. C'est à Victor de choisir le jeu ce soir et je suis pratiquement sure, qu'il a choisit un quizz. Lui répondit sa cousine en sortant de la cuisine avec un plateau dans les mains, suivit de Lois avec le café.

\- Bon, qui joue? Demanda Lois en posant le café sur la table basse, devant Chloé qui servait le café à Oliver.

\- Merci Acolyte. La remercia t-il. Est-ce que tu as...

\- Mis deux sucres et un peu de lait? Oui. Dit-elle avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase sous les regards amusés de leurs amis.

\- Ton café avec trois sucres et un nuage de crème. Acquiesça Oliver en lui tendant la tasse qu'elle prit.

\- Merci Ollie. Sourit Chloé alors que les autres commençaient à préparer les équipes. »

Avant de partir pour Gotham avec Oliver le lendemain, Chloé expliqua à Lois comment elle devra s'occuper de la Fondation pendant son absence. Puis quand leurs invités partirent dans leur chambre, la blonde informa Victor ce qu'elle attendait des recherches. Pendant tout ce temps où elle expliquait à tout le monde comment ils devraient faire sans sa présence, Oliver souriait. Il se rendit alors compte que la jeune femme ne les avait encore jamais laissés seul depuis son retour à Star City, et la voir agir comme une vraie mère poule, fit battre son cœur plus vite que d'habitude. Il revint sur terre quand il remarqua que Chloé lui parlait. Après les au revoir et les recommandations de dernières minutes, les deux « patrons » de la Ligue s'en allèrent.

Après un jour passé à Gotham, Chloé avait tous ce qu'elle désirait pour pouvoir parler avec Batman. Oliver leur avait réservé une chambre dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville, au grand désespoir de la jeune femme. Quand Oliver lui avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait un telle tête en entrant dans la suite, cette dernière lui avait répondu qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il dépense autant d'argent dans des choses aussi inutiles. Un petit sourire était alors apparut sur son visage.

Chloé avait réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec le directeur général de Wayne Industries, Lucius Fox. Ce dernier avait tout de suite accepté de la recevoir quand il entendit le nom de Chloé Sullivan. En effet, le père de Chloé, Gabe Sullivan, avait été autrefois pendant ses années universitaires, le meilleur ami et colocataire de Lucius Fox et durant la jeunesse de la jeune femme, le directeur leur avait souvent rendu visite.

« - Chloé Sullivan! S'exclama Lucius Fox en voyant son invitée pénétrer dans son bureau un grad sourire aux lèvres.

\- Lucius! Lui répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps.

\- Trop longtemps. Confirma t-il en la lâchant et en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Je vois que tu a bien réussi. Dit-elle en observant le bureau-immense- de son vieil ami.

\- Je ne me plains pas. Sourit-il. Mais toi non plus d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Fondation Isis?

\- Oui, une de mes meilleures amies me l'a légué. Répondit-elle un peu tristement.

\- Je vois. J'ai appris que tu connaissait Oliver Queen? S'étonna t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, c'est un très bon ami. Sourit-elle pour toute réponse. Lucius, si je suis venue te voir, c'est parce que je voudrais te demander un service.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Du moment que tu ne fais pas de spéléologie ou du parapente. Plaisanta t-il. Désolé, je repensais à une vieille blague, il y a longtemps de ça.

\- Je vois. Spéléologie et parapente? Cette personne doit vraiment aimer les sports extrêmes. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ou bien, cette personne aime tout simplement se déguise en noir et faire peur à la population de Gotham.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Fit soudain Lucius un peu plus sérieux sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Je crois que si au contraire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout le truc de secret, crois-moi. Mais je voudrais juste que tu passe un message à Batman ou Mr Wayne, peut importe, du moment qu'il a le message. Commença alors Chloé en voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de Lucius. Quelqu'un aimerait le rencontrer. Ce soir. Comme je sais que ces héros aiment les toits, disons, sur le toit du Palace? Proposa la jeune femme avant de se lever.

\- Hum... Chloé? Demanda alors incertain Lucius. Comment as-tu?

\- Comment je l'ai su? Continua Chloé en souriant. Un peu de recherches, de l'observation et un passé de héros. Plaisanta t-elle. Que dirais-tu d'un déjeuner demain midi? Je reste en ville encore deux jours.

\- Ce serait parfait Chloé. Accepta le vieil homme en la voyant partir avec un petit sourire.

\- Allo? Mr Wayne? Demanda Lucius au téléphone après le départ de la petite blonde. Pouvez-vous venir me voir dans mon bureau. Quelque chose d'important. Et il raccrocha.

Green Arrow et Chloé se trouvaient sur le toit de leur hôtel depuis moins d'une heure quand la chauve-souris géante se présenta à eux.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt! S'exclama un peu irrité Oliver.

\- je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à les convaincre. Lui chuchota Chloé avant de se tourner vers Batman. Salut. Je suis Watchtower et lui c'est Green Arrow.

\- Pourquoi vouloir me parler? Demanda Batman avec sa voix grave et Chloé ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les similitudes des deux hommes sur le toit.

\- On est venu à Gotham pour te faire une proposition. Commença Green Arrow en s'avançant vers l'animal.

\- Quelle proposition?

\- Rejoindre la Justice League. Répondit le bandit vert.

\- La Justice League? Plaisanta Batman.

\- Explique lui Watchtower. Conseilla Oliver à Chloé.

\- La Ligue est une équipe de super-héros qui essaye de combattre le mal dans le monde. Commença Chloé.

\- je travaille seul. Répondit-il avant de se tourner vers le bord du toit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous aussi égocentrique? Laissa sortir Chloé exaspérée.

\- Je te demande pardon? S'exclamèrent en chœur Green Arrow et Batman en dévisageant la petite blonde.

\- Vous m'avez entendu. Répliqua de mauvaise humeur Chloé. Ça ne vous ai jamais venu à l'idée que demander de l'aide n'est pas une faiblesse mais au contraire une force? Qu'être plusieurs est mieux que d'être seul?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Lui rétorqua Batman un peu sur la défensive.

\- Comprendre quoi? Que vous ne voulez pas blesser les gens que vous aimez? Faire de mal aux autres? Dépendre des autres? Énuméra t-elle de plus en plus en colère.

\- Watchtower, du calme. Lui conseilla Green Arrow en essayant de l'apaiser.

\- Toi! Lui dit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de lui. Tu es pareil que Lui! Finit-elle.

\- je croyais que tu étais ici pour être le médiateur. Se défendit Arrow en se mettant à côté de Batman.

\- Quand vous aurez compris que la Ligue est ce qui peut arrivé de mieux au monde, alors faites le moi savoir. Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Finit-elle avant de partir du toit, laissant deux héros pantois.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est une sacré femme. Plaisanta Batman avant de se trouver face à Arrow. Quelle est la proposition?

\- Quoi? S'étonna Oliver abasourdi.

\- Cette femme a deviné qui j'étais en moins de deux jours, je crois que je pourrai supporter de faire équipe avec un Queen. Lui dit Batman.

\- Tu sais qui je suis? S'étonna Oliver.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à faire quelques recherches. Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis?

\- Non, Watchtower ne trahirai jamais l'identité d'un héros. Surtout s'il fait parti de la Ligue. Répondit Oliver.

\- Et bien, tu sera ravi d'apprendre, que je suis Bruce Wayne et que j'accepte la proposition. Le surprit Batman en tendant sa main à Arrow, qu'il serra.

Batman disparu après que les termes de l'accord furent mis en place. Si Green Arrow était content que Batman ait rejoint la Ligue, Oliver Queen l'était un peu moins. En effet, le milliardaire avait compris que son vieil ami d'école avait un petit quelque chose envers Chloé. Et ça, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan.


	6. Tension sexuelle

Le lendemain de la rencontre avec Batman, Oliver se réveilla sur le canapé de leur chambre pour la trouver vide. Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était déjà 10h. Intrigué de ne pas voir Chloé quelque part dans la suite, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, qu'il lui avait laissé. Oliver pénétra donc dans la pièce et la trouva vide, enfin pas tout à fait, sur le bord du lit, trônait un morceau de papier.

« Parti déjeuner avec un vieil ami.

Comment s'est passé l'accord?

Je veux tout savoir, dès mon retour,

Bis Chlo »

Le jeune homme sourit en pensant que son amie n'était pas fâchée contre lui ou Green Arrow. Il relut encore une fois le mot et se dirigea vers la douche pour se préparer en vue d'une réunion de Queen Industries.

Pendant qu'Oliver était en train de débattre avec des industriels, Chloé était tranquillement attablé à l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Gotham. La jeune femme attendait patiemment Lucius Fox pour commander. Quand le directeur de Wayne Entreprises fit son entrée dans le restaurant, il se dirigea directement vers elle, avec un grand sourire.

« - Désolé. S'excusa t-il avant de lui faire la bise. Rendez-vous de dernière minute.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai pu lire le Gotham Tribune en attendant.

\- C'est vrai, je me rappelle que tu voulais être journaliste. Je suis sur que tu aurais gagner le Pullitzer un jour. Se rappela en souriant le vieil homme tout en faisant signe à la serveuse.

\- C'est vrai que j'en ai toujours rêvé. Fit-elle nostalgique. Mais bon, j'ai vite compris que je n'étais pas faite pour ça. Sourit-elle.

\- Alors, raconte-moi tout sur Chloé Sullivan. La pria t-il après avoir commandé et que la serveuse soit partie.

\- Et bien que dire? Commença Chloé en souriant. Je vis à Star City et en parlant de journal, j'ai travaillé au Daily Planet de Métropolis.

\- Pourquoi avoir arrêté? S'étonna Lucius en la dévisageant.

\- Et bien disons, qu'au fil de mon adolescence, je me suis crée pas mal d'ennuis avec de mauvaises personnes. Comme Lex Luthor. Murmura t-elle pour la dernière partie.

\- Les Luthor? S'étonna Lucius.

\- Les deux, quoique Lionel s'est largement racheté au fil des ans. Sourit-elle tristement. Donc depuis que Lex m'a viré du Daily, je travaille à la Fondation Isis. C'était mon amie de lycée, la femme de Lex, Lana qui l'a créée. Ajouta t-elle fièrement.

\- Et ton père, que devient-il? Demanda Lucius curieux d'en apprendre plus sur Chloé.

\- Il voyage. Beaucoup. Répondit-elle évasivement. Je ne sais même pas où il est. Dit-elle tristement.

\- Tu as gardé contact avec ta famille? Je crois savoir que tu as un oncle?

\- Oui! Le général. Ma cousine, Lois vit à Métropolis avec mon meilleur ami. Elle est la journaliste de la famille dorénavant. S'exclama Chloé. Et toi? Le directeur de Wayne Entreprises, hein?

\- Oui, depuis bientôt 5 ans. Monsieur Wayne est quelqu'un d'extrêmement occupé. Plaisanta t-il avec un regard complice à Chloé qui pouffa.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait disparu de la scène médiatique pendant un certain temps avant de refaire surface. Commença t-elle en souriant, sachant que son interlocuteur savait de quoi elle parlait.

\- En effet, mais heureusement pour Gotham, il est revenu. Confirma Lucius avec un petit sourire en voyant qui s'approchait d'eux. Mr Wayne! S'exclama t-il.

\- Lucius. Le salua le grand brun de son sourire ravageur. Et vous devez être Mlle Sullivan, je suppose. S'adressa t-il à Chloé qui le regardait amusé.

\- Appelez moi Chloé, Mr Wayne. Lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Dans ce cas, appelez moi Bruce. J'ai l'impression que l'on se reverra souvent. Ajouta t-il avant de se joindre à eux.

\- Excusez moi Bruce, mais ne travaillez vous donc jamais? Lui demanda la jeune femme en le voyant s'incruster à leur table.

\- Et bien, grâce à mon fantastique directeur, je peux me promener en ville, rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Dit-il amusé en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Je vois, faire du repérage, trouver de nouvelles ruelles pour se faufiler. Travail à temps complet j'en ai peur. Plaisanta Chloé en faisant allusion à son « autre » travail.

\- Effectivement! S'exclama le jeune milliardaire. Je suis étonné de voir qu'une personne aussi jeune que vous, arrive à comprendre me comprendre aussi facilement.

\- Disons, que j'ai l'habitude des milliardaires avec une double vie. Chuchota t-elle seulement pour les deux hommes.

\- Et bien, Chloé, tu es devenue une jeune femme pleine de surprise. Rigola Lucius. »

Le repas continua sur une conversation un peu plus normale et moins formelle. A la fin du repas, Bruce Wayne était sous le charme de la jeune femme et le fait qu'elle ne le juge pas d'après la façade qu'il montrait à tous les gens de Gotham, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en intégrant la League. Lucius et Wayne prirent ensuite la direction des bureaux tandis que Chloé se rendait à son hôtel, espérant y trouver Oliver. Durant tout le repas, elle s'était retenue de demander des informations à Bruce concernant leur tête-à-tête la veille.

La réunion s'était terminée plus vite que prévue et Oliver était déjà de retour dans la suite. Le jeune homme était en train de regarder quelque chose à la télé quand Chloé arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres en le voyant. La jeune femme se précipita dans le canapé à ses côtés, impatiente.

« - Alors ce déjeuner? Demanda le jeune homme en essayant de cacher son impatience.

\- Je te raconte mon déjeuner, seulement si tu me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Concéda Chloé en le regardant.

\- Et bien, Batman est officiellement un membre de la League. Dit-il sans grande joie.

\- Parfait! S'exclama t-elle en souriant. Vous avez pu discuter des accords, codes. Enfin tout le truc qui va avec la proposition? Demanda t-elle en se levant prendre une tasse de café.

\- Oui. Il est d'accord pour nous aider à faire tomber Lex. Acquiesça Oliver. Et toi? Ton déjeuner?

\- Bien. Bruce s'est joint à nous. Je ne savais pas comment s'était passé votre rencontre hier soir, alors quand je l'ai vu venir à notre table, j'étais surprise. Expliqua Chloé en rejoignant Oliver sur le canapé et lui tendant une tasse.

\- Tu savais que Batman était Bruce? S'étonna Oliver avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

\- Oui. Pendant mes recherches, j'ai trouvé des parallèles assez flagrants entre les deux personnages pour que ce soient de simples coïncidences. Commença t-elle en le regardant bien en face. Après tout, ce n'est pas le seul à se déguiser.

\- Eh! Plaisanta le jeune homme en lui remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. Hum... désolé. Fit-il en retirant sa main, tous les deux muets devant la tension qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

\- Quand retournons-nous à Star City? Demanda Chloé tout bas, leurs corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Pourquoi? Déjà marre de Gotham? Lui répondit Oliver en s'approchant un peu plus près d'elle.

\- Non. C'est juste que j'ai promis à Lois que je ne serai pas absente trop longtemps. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Chloé pouvait à présent sentir l'eau de cologne de son ami, leur nez se touchaient et la seule chose dont était sûre Chloé, c'est que les lèvres d'Oliver Queen étaient très douces. Le jeune homme fut surpris que ce soit elle qui l'embrasse mais devant l'insistance des baisers de la jeune femme, Oliver ne put plus se retenir et l'embrassa en retour. Les deux jeunes gens prirent alors le chemin du lit, sans faire plus attention aux meubles qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

Le téléphone de Chloé les réveilla tous les deux, le lendemain matin. Encore un peu endormie et fatiguée par la journée et la nuit avec Oliver, Chloé eut du mal à se lever du lit pour répondre. Oliver grogna quand elle quitta le lit et Chloé ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant l'air réprobateur de son amant.

« - Lois? Tu sais quelle heure il est? Demanda Chloé à sa cousine, tandis qu'elle retournait dans les bras d'Oliver, qui ne put se retenir de l'embrasser sur son corps.

\- Non, Lois. On sera là dans quelques heures, pourquoi? Demanda Chloé en essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation et non sur les baisers de l'homme à ses côtés.

\- oh! Et bien, j'ai reçu la visite d'une certaine Annette Machinchose. Lui répondit Lois simplement.

\- Blossmer. Elle est venue à la fondation? S'inquiéta aussitôt Chloé, qui s'était raidit à la mention de sa rivale.

\- Oui. Quelque chose à propos des membres de ta fondation. Apparemment, elle voudrait faire un don. Répondit sa cousine.

\- elle est juste venue pour ça? Demanda inquiète Chloé, pendant ce temps-là Oliver s'habillait.

\- Oui. Je pensais que tu voudrais être au courant, vu que c'est une riche et qu'elle veut faire un don.

\- Merci Lois. On ne sera pas long. Merci encore couz'. Finit Chloé avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers Oliver qui lui tendait ses vêtements.

\- Je vais demander à ce que l'on prépare le jet. Fit Oliver avant de l'embrasser et de composer le numéro de son pilote. »

Durant le vol de retour, Chloé n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Oliver était lui aussi tendu et essaya de calmer son amie.

« - Oliver! S'exclama t-elle en se dégageant de lui pour lui faire face.

\- Chloé, peut-être qu'elle veut vraiment faire un don. Contra Oliver sans en être tout à fait certain.

\- Non, Annette travaille pour Lex, j'en suis sur. Comme je l'étais pour Bruce. Lui rétorqua la blonde sérieusement. Et le fait qu'elle soit venue à la fondation, sachant que je n'y étais pas, cache quelque chose.

\- Admettons qu'elle travaille pour Lex. Pourquoi viendrait-elle à la fondation? Proposa t-il en mode « Arrow ».

\- Ollie, la fondation aide les personnes infectées par les météorites. Des personnes qui ont des pouvoirs. Et Lex veut certainement les avoir pour ses expériences. Tenta de lui faire comprendre Chloé.

\- Mais pourquoi Annette Bloosmer? S'étonna t-il. Je pensais Lex un peu plus intelligent.

\- J'ai ma petite idée la-dessus. Lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

\- Bon, maintenant que l'on est d'accord sur Annette, peut-être que l'on peut discuter de « ça ». proposa de nouveau Oliver en les désignant de la main.

\- Hum? Tu veux dire, que ce qui s'est passé hier après-midi et hier soir, aurait de grande chance de se reproduire dans un futur proche? Lui demanda t-elle tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Et bien, je dois dire que tu peux avoir des arguments très convaincants. Répondit-il en lui caressant le dos tandis qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise.

\- Peut-être que l'on pourrait garder ça pour nous. Fit-elle dans son oreille avant de descendre vers sa bouche.

\- Le côté mystérieux... j'aime. Dit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser. »

Oliver prit alors Chloé dans ses bras et l'emporta dans la chambre du jet. Ils leur restaient presque deux heures de vol, suffisamment de temps pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Lois faisait les cent pas dans le salon de la Watchtower. Elle soupira, regarda l'heure et re-soupira. Victor et Arthur la regardaient faire, mi-amusés, mi-ennuyés. Quand Lois avait appelé sa cousine pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait réussi à soutirer de l'argent pour sa fondation, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa cousine revienne aussitôt.

« - Lois! L'interpella alors Chloé, suivit d'Oliver qui portait leurs sacs.

\- Chlo! S'exclama cette dernière. Pourquoi être revenus si tôt? Gotham est si nulle que ça? Plaisanta Lois en serrant sa cousine dans ses bras.

\- Notre mission là-bas était finie, on devait rentrer. Répondit-elle en souriant à sa cousine avant de se tourner vers Victor. As-tu fini les recherches? Lui demanda t-elle avant d'aller s'installer devant ses ordinateurs devant ses amis amusés. Quoi?

\- A peine arrivée et déjà devant ses ordinateurs. Plaisanta Arthur.

\- Lois, raconte moi ce que faisait Annette Bloosmer à la fondation. Intima Chloé à sa cousine, sans faire attention aux regards interrogateurs de Victor et AC.

\- Et bien, elle est venue pour faire une donation. Je lui ai donné la brochure pour qu'elle soit sure tu comprend. Commença Lois en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- A-t-elle demandé à voir des patients, des sections de groupe ou qui était donateur? S'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Non. Elle m'a juste demandé où se trouvait les toilettes. Répondit Lois. Pourquoi?

\- Chloé nous fait une fixette sur cette pauvre femme. Répliqua Arthur en rigolant.

\- Je ne fais pas de fixette sur elle! S'exclama offensée Chloé avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

\- Où vas-tu? S'exclamèrent-ils en la suivant.

\- Je suis mon instinct. Répondit-elle en levant le boitier de la boite en fer.

\- Whoua! Clark ne rigolait pas avec tous ces trucs! S'exclama excitée Lois en voyant la salle d'entrainement quand ils furent tous sortis de l'ascenseur.

\- Je veux avoir la certitude qu'elle n'a pas mis quelque chose à la fondation. Expliqua Chloé en voyant les regards de son équipe.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait poser des caméras à la fondation? Demanda abasourdi Arthur en lançant un regard en biais à Victor qui leva les yeux aux ciel.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent. Lui apprit la jeune femme blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lois? Demanda soudain Oliver en voyant son ex donner un coup de poing dans le sac de boxe.

\- Je m'amuse! Vous croyez que si je demande à Clark d'installer un truc comme ça dans la grange, il sera d'accord? Demanda la brunette en les rejoignant.

\- J'en étais sur! S'exclama triomphante Chloé. Regardez! Elle a mis des micros partout. Si avec ça, elle ne manigance pas quelque chose, mon instinct me joue des tours. Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Donc si on suppose que cette Annette travaille avec Lex, pourquoi la fondation? Demanda Lois.

\- Oliver, s'il te plait. Demanda Chloé au blond qui acquiesça et sur ce, il expliqua à Lois ce que Lex désire.

\- Donc, quel est le plan? Demanda aussitôt Victor impatient d'avoir une autre mission. »

Chloé était retourné à son travail le lendemain. Elle avait gardé les garçons debout toute la nuit. Ils avaient passé la nuit à examiner le moindre fait et geste d'Annette Bloosmer. Un peu avant minuit, Clark était venu chercher Lois pour la ramener à Métropolis. Bart et Alex étaient de retour du Japon et participaient activement aux recherches. L'entente entre les deux plus jeunes de l'équipe s'était améliorée, au plus grand soulagement de Chloé et Oliver. Ces derniers avaient décidés avant d'entrer dans la Tour, qu'ils garderaient leur relation un secret, tant que cela n'avait rien de sérieux. La jeune femme était en train de repenser à ces moments avec le jeune homme, quand elle arriva à la Fondation. Elle fit le tour de toutes les pièces pour enlever tous les écouteurs qu'avaient posés Annette la veille.

Tandis que Chloé se trouvait en ville, le reste de l'équipe travaillait encore sur les dossiers Bloosmer qu'avaient montés Chloé en l'espace de quelques jours. Oliver fut surprit de voir que Chloé avait depuis longtemps compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette femme dès leur première rencontre à la soirée, alors qu'il l'a connaissait depuis pas mal d'années. Le jeune homme se dirigea dans la cuisine, le dossier des comptes bancaires dans ses mains. Il parcourut une fois de plus les lignes tout en buvant son café. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur les noms de pays où Annette avait fait des « placements ». Ces noms de banques lui disaient quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Plus il réfléchissait, plus sa frustration augmentait. Avec un grognement d'insatisfaction, il retourna dans le salon où les garçons venaient de se réveiller.

« - Café fait? Demanda d'une voix rouillée Victor en voyant leur leader entrer une tasse de café à la main.

\- Hum. Hocha t-il de la tête. Chloé en a fait deux cafetière. Ajouta le blond en s'asseyant à côté de Bart.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas monter vous coucher? Demanda Oliver étonné.

\- Pas la force. Baîlla Arthur avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Sur. A votre avis, pourquoi Chloé a-t-elle insisté pour que vous ayez vos appartements ici? S'amusa Oliver avant de boire son café.

\- On croyait que c'était toi qui avait voulu nous enfermer dans la tour de Rapunzel. Plaisanta à moitié Victor en revenant avec sa tasse et des gâteaux.

\- Nop. Chloé m'a ordonné de vous laisser vivre ici.

\- Ouais elle peut être vraiment trop protectrice. S'amusa Alex qui sourit. Mais après ce qui est arrivé à Justin, c'est normal. Enfin d'après moi. Ajouta t-elle en les regardant. Vous ne saviez pas. Constata la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Qui est Justin? Voulut savoir Arthur sa curiosité piquée au vif.

\- Il était la première personne qu'elle a sauvé à Tokyo. Commença t-elle avant de prendre un gâteaux.

\- était? S'étonna Victor.

\- Hum. Acquiesça Alex. Il est mort il y a deux ans. On était parti en reconnaissance. Vous savez, les labos, Lex, les victimes. Healing nous dirigeait depuis un van posté à quelques kilomètres du labo. Leur narra la jeune fille, les garçons étaient attentifs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Bart incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- Lex s'est montré, il a tiré sur nous. Enfin, sur Justin, il s'est mis devant moi. Dit-elle, les larmes coulant sur sa joue. Quand Healing a entendu les coups de feu, elle s'est précipité dans le bâtiment. Mais ce qu'on avait oublié, c'était les détonateurs. Chloé est arrivé là où se trouvait. Justin était déjà mort. Alex s'arrêta un moment pour prendre sa respiration et continua, quelques secondes après. Elle voulait le soigner, ou au moins le ramener au QG, mais les signaux des détonateurs indiquaient qu'il nous restait que quelques secondes avant que tout n'explose. J'ai pris Chloé avec moi et on s'est échappé.

\- Quel était le pouvoir de Justin? Voulut savoir Oliver.

\- Il envoyait des ondes avec son corps. Répondit Alex.

\- Est-ce que Lex a vu que c'était Chloé? Demanda Victor intrigué.

\- Non, quand Healing venait sur le terrain, elle portait son costume. Mais après cette mission, elle est restée derrière les ordinateurs. Expliqua Alex.

\- Comment a-telle surmonté ça? S'étonna Arthur. Enfin, je veux dire, elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, Lana, elle ne savait pas que Lois était vivante... Quoi? S'exclama t-il en voyant les regards que lui lançaient ses équipiers.

\- La méditation. Répondit Alex. Bon, je vais me laver. Appelez moi quand vous aurez trouvé quelque chose.

La jeune fille monta dans l'ascenseur, laissant les garçons perplexe après cette histoire. Oliver était au courant de son rôle en tant qu'Healing dans la destruction des labos. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que Chloé avait pu vivre la perte de l'un des siens, un adolescent en plus. Le jeune homme se demanda alors ce qu'il ferait si jamais l'un de ses membres venait à disparaître. Il regarda alors tour à tour les 3 garçons à ses côtés, plongés dans leur pensées. Victor était certe mi-homme mi-machine, mais c'était la personne la plus fiable que l'on peut rencontrer. Arthur, avait ses moments parfois, mais la plupart du temps, il était celui qui mettait de l'ambiance, avec l'aide de Bart bien sur. Bart, l'un des premiers membres qu'Oliver avait recruté. Le jeune homme était toujours joyeux, plein d'enthousiasme, sauf durant les 5 ans d'absence de Chloé. Oliver repensa alors à la jeune femme. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Elle était brillante, avait un sens de l'humour parfois très caustique, mais plus que tout, elle était la personne à qui on pouvait faire confiance avec sa vie. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que les garçons s'étaient remis au travail.

La Ligue passa la journée à faire des recherches, trouver les liens qui pourraient conduire Annette Bloosmer à Lex. Oliver était partis aussitôt après le déjeuner pour une réunion d'affaire avec son entreprise. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, ses clients lui demandèrent comment allait Chloé. D'abord surprit, il joua le jeu. Ses clients lui faisaient des compliments sur son choix de femme et lui conseillaient de la garder. Plaisantant avec eux, Oliver ne vit pas le temps passer et quand il consulta sa montre, il fut étonné de voir qu'il était déjà si tard. Il s'excusa et partit.

Chloé venait juste de se garer quand elle entendit le bruit de la moto d'Oliver. Ce dernier gara sa moto à côté de sa voiture, enleva son masque et sourit à la jeune femme qui lui fit signe de l'aider à décharger le coffre.

« - Tu as dévalisé l'épicier? Plaisanta t-il en prenant la tête pour entrer dans la tour.

\- Non. As-tu oublié Bart? Je lui ai fait la promesse de ses plats préférés et je tiens bien garder cette promesse. Répondit-elle en le suivant dans la cuisine. Où sont les garçons? S'étonna Chloé en repassant dans le salon sans voir personne.

\- Peut-être dans leur chambres? Proposa Oliver en défaisant les courses.

\- Au fait, vous avez trouvez quelque chose? Demanda t-elle en rangeant les aliments.

\- Tiens, maintenant que tu en parle, j'ai trouver quelque chose de louche dans ses comptes bancaires. Lui avoua le jeune homme avant d'aller chercher le dossier qui traînait sur l'un des bureaux.

\- Quoi? Fit Chloé qui préparait des burritos. Au fait, j'ai enlevé tous les micros qui se trouvaient à la fondation. Elle en avait mis partout! S'exclama t-elle tout en coupant les carottes rageusement.

\- Okay, pose ce couteau et viens voir. Lui ordonna Oliver avec un petit sourire devant son air outré. Regarde. Est-ce que ça te dis quelque chose?

\- Je ne crois pas. Attends, ce sont tous les pays où elle a un compte? S'étonna t-elle en levant son regard vers lui, qui acquiesça. Et après elle raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup les moyens. Renifla Chloé de dédain.

\- Chlo, concentration, s'il te plait. Tu pourra pester contre elle autant que tu veux, une fois qu'on aura des réponses. Lui rappela t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Okay. Hocha t-elle résignée. Alors, tous ces comptes se trouvent en Europe et un peu au Proche-orient. Mais, le plus bizarre, c'est que ce ne sont pas de grandes villes.

\- Comment ça? S'étonna Oliver en la regardant préparer le repas tout en réfléchissant.

\- Et bien, c'était de grandes villes, des mégalopoles parfois, mais pas à notre époque. Lui expliqua t-elle très sérieusement. Ollie? As-tu jamais écouté en cours?

\- Si! Bien sur! S'offusqua t-il pour cacher son mensonge, ce que remarqua Chloé qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok... Passons, bref, ces villes étaient comme les notre, mais à l'époque gréco-romaine. Voir avant. Mais bien sur! S'exclama t-elle soudain, comprenant où elle cela les menait.

\- Quoi? S'inquiéta Oliver en la suivant dans le salon. Tu as trouvé?

\- Mais oui! Quel est le point commun entre toutes ces villes? Lui demanda t-elle en pointant le planisphère et entourant les villes.

\- Heu, je sais pas? Proposa t-il. Chlo, fais cesser le suspense et dis moi.

\- Toutes ses villes ont été conquises par Alexandre le Grand. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Alexandre le Grand? Lex! Il se prend pour son héros, qui est Alexandre le Grand! Comprit le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on mange? Les interrompit alors la Ligue qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur.

\- Yeah! Des burritos et des enchiladas! S'exclama Bart qui revenait de la cuisine un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Encore! S'exclamèrent Victor et AC. Chlo, il faudrait vraiment que tu demande des faveurs à Bart! Mon estomac va faire une crise d'indigestion. La supplia Victor.

\- Il y a aussi des steaks avec des patates et de la salade composée pour Arthur. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire aux garçons.

\- On a raté quelque chose? Demanda alors Arthur qui reporta son attention sur le leader qui souriait lui aussi. Boss?

\- Rien. On vous expliquera ça tout à l'heure. Allez donc mettre la table. Leur ordonna t-il avant de rejoindre Chloé dans la cuisine, où ils préparèrent le repas. »

Victor, Bart et Arthur s'amusèrent de voir les deux « boss » de l'équipe se comporter comme mari et femme. Tout le monde voyait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, sauf eux. La Ligue était frustrée qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Mais le plus frustré était sans aucun doute Victor. Ce dernier sentait la tension sexuelle qui émanait d'eux et leur manque de réaction à propos de ça, l'énervait.


	7. Rupture

La mission dans laquelle s'était embarquée Oliver depuis leur retour de Gotham, commençait à lui échapper. Bien sur, au début, c'est lui qui avait les commandes mais plus les jours passaient et ensuite les semaines, et plus Chloé Sullivan devenait le boss dans leur relation. « relation ». Pour Oliver, c'était bien plus que ça, mais pour la deuxième personne impliquée, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un moyen de se divertir face aux dangers auxquels ils faisaient face quotidiennement. En effet, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Chloé et Oliver se cachaient des autres pour pouvoir « approfondir » ce qu'ils avaient commencé à Gotham. Tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'au jour où Oliver entendit par curiosité la conversation qu'avait Chloé avec Bruce. La curiosité -et un peu de jalousie- l'avait poussé à écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Et la surprise l'envahit encore plus quand il comprit qu'il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie et accessoirement son partenaire de sexe.

Chloé finissait sa conversation avec Bruce quand elle sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. La jeune femme se retourna et lâcha un petit cri de surprise en voyant Oliver, se tenant en face d'elle, la mine grave. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami, elle se dépêcha de finir d'aider Bruce et raccrocha.

« - ollie? Quelque chose ne va? Demanda t-elle inquiète en lui prenant le bras.

\- Oui. Répondit-il sans pour autant se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Un problème avec la mission de ce soir? Demanda t-elle en essayant de lire son expression mais n'y parvint pas.

\- Non. Dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Un problème avec « nous ».

\- Nous? Que veux-tu dire? Demanda t-elle en se reculant mais n'y parvint pas car la main ferme du jeune homme l'en empêcha.

\- Tu sais très bien ce dont je veux parler, Chlo. Bon sang. Tu ne vois pas? Demanda t-il incrédule devant la réponse négative de la blonde.

\- Tu ne vois pas ce que nous sommes devenus, Chlo? La supplia t-il en se radoucissant.

\- Oliver, il n'y a jamais eu de nous. Ce que l'on fait, c'est pour le... fun. Dit-elle platement sans le regarder en face.

\- Donc toutes les fois où l'on a couché ensemble, c'était pour le fun? Demanda t-il en essayant de cacher sa tristement quand elle acquiesça. Et les fois où l'on s'est endormis ensemble sans rien faire avant, à part regarder un film ou sortir dehors, était aussi pour le fun? Ajouta t-il cette fois en colère contre elle.

\- Non, Oliver, ces fois-là c'était notre amitié. Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié, Oliver. Si jamais le « nous » ne marche pas, que deviendra t-il de la Ligue? Demanda t-elle en se reculant pour pouvoir remettre en place ses idées.

\- Et si ça marche? Proposa le jeune homme sans bouger.

\- Oliver, ça ne marchera pas. Je suis nulle en relation, tu le sais. Donna t-elle comme excuse. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre la Ligue ou ton amitié. Ajouta t-elle résignée.

\- Peut-être as-tu simplement peur que nous deux, ça puisse fonctionner. Lui dit-il. Mais je comprends, après ce que tu as vécu avec Justin... à ces mots, Chloé releva la tête intriguée.

\- Qui t'a parlé de Justin? Demanda t-elle inquiète. Alex. Comprit Chloé en le regardant.

\- Mais ce n'était pas ta faute, Chlo. La rassura t-il en essayant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Non, Oliver. Tu ne crois pas comprendre. Le coupa t-elle le regard noir. Tu sais quoi, finissons-en là avec le fun. Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur et de monter dans la salle principale.

\- Alex! Cria alors Chloé après être sorti de la boite en fer.

\- Yeah Sis? Demanda cette dernière en s'approchant d'elle mais recula en voyant le regard noir de la bonde.

\- Pourquoi as-tu parlé de Justin? Lui demanda t-elle en gardant son calme.

\- Heu et bien... je sais plus, on discutais de la mission et ça a dérivé sur lui. Désolée. Répondit la jeune fille.

\- Chlo, calme-toi. Lui conseilla Victor en s'approchant d'elles.

\- Vous savez quoi? Demanda t-elle avant d'apercevoir le regard triste d'Oliver derrière les autres. Laissez tomber. Je vais à la fondation. Seule. Ajouta t-elle avant de prendre son sac et de sortir, laissant les autres perplexes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda soudain Bart en sortant de la cuisine avec un gros sandwich.

Les quatre autres le regardèrent incrédules.

Chloé venait d'entrer dans son bureau quand elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. La porte de son bureau avait été forcée. Percevant du bruit, la jeune femme prit son téléphone et mit en marche la caméra de son bureau. Quand elle poussa la porte de la pièce, elle vit quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver.

« - Chloé. La gratifia la voix en la voyant entrer.

\- Lex? Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite? Demanda t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oh, juste mon travail, tu sais LuthorCorp. Lui dit-il avant de sourire.

\- Je vois. Et bien, je ne voudrais pas te retarder. Je crois savoir que le président doit être plutôt occupé. Lui dit-elle en s'installant à son bureau.

\- En effet. Je me demandais si j'allais jamais revoir un jour la fameuse Chloé Sullivan en vie. Dit-il pour engager la conversation avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Oh, je prends ça comme un compliment, Lex. Répliqua t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

\- J'ai été étonné d'apprendre que tu avais réouvert la fondation de ma défunte femme. Lui dit-il.

\- Oui, je me suis dit que Lana aurait aimer pouvoir aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Approuva la jeune femme. Malheureusement, elle ne le saura jamais, n'est-ce pas Lex?

\- Voyons Chloé, ces soupçons concernant l'assassinat de Lana datent un peu, tu ne crois pas? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Surtout quand ces soupçons sont fondés. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lex, quand le jour où tu sera punis pour tous tes pêchés arrivera, je serais la première à te voir sombrer. Lui apprit-elle désormais sérieusement.

\- Toi et moi, Chloé, sachons que je m'en tirerai toujours. Lui murmura t-il avant de se lever. Cela m'a fait plaisir, Chloé. J'espère que l'on aura encore d'intéressantes entrevues dans le futur. Je suis désolé de devoir mettre fin à notre rencontre impromptue.

\- Je comprends. Mme Bloosmer n'aime pas attendre. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire de victoire quand elle vit le sourire s'effacer du visage de Lex. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part. Ajouta la jeune femme avant que Lex Luthor ne sorte de la pièce. »

Les membres de la Ligue attendaient, impatients le retour de Watchtower. Cela devait faire au moins une demi-heure qu'ils auraient du commencer la mission mais l'absence de Chloé commençait à les inquiéter. Alors que Victor allait se lever vérifier pour la centième fois les caméras de la fondation, Chloé fit son entrée, le visage fermé et se dirigea directement vers ses ordinateurs, sans vraiment les voir.

« - Prêts? Leur demanda t-elle en mode Watchtower.

\- hum..Chlo? Peut-être que l'on devrait reporter la mission à demain? Proposa Arthur en jetant des regards aux autres.

\- Non, Lex est en ville. Leur révéla t-elle sans détacher les yeux de son écran, alors que les autres étaient sans voix. Il a prévu quelque chose.

\- Comment sais-tu pour Lex? Et la question importante, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit? Explosa Oliver, à la surprise générale, ce qui fit se retourner Chloé.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous avertir, ok? Dit-elle. Il est passer à la fondation ce matin. Il avait rendez-vous avec Annette. Continua t-elle en pointant la télé du doigt pour que les autres voyent.

\- Quand n'as-tu pas eu le temps? Demanda soudain Oliver.

\- Primo, si je suis à la fondation, je m'occupe des patients qui y viennent. Tu es celui qui a eu l'idée de rouvrir la fondation. Lui rappela t-elle.

\- je sais. Mais tu es celle qui est censée nous dire tout ce qu'elle sait! Répliqua en colère Oliver, pendant que les autres écoutaient sans faire parti de la conversation.

\- Je suis désolée, ok? Peut-on retourner au sujet? Demanda t-elle las. Changement de plan pour ce soir.

\- Comment ça? S'étonna Victor.

\- Si Lex est en ville, il va s'en doute s'attendre à quelque chose de notre part. Commença Chloé.

\- Justement! Nous ne devons pas le décevoir. Répliqua Oliver.

\- Non. Ce serait trop dangereux. Raisonna t-elle. Qui sais ce qu'il apporté avec lui.

\- Raison de plus pour y aller. Approuva Victor. De toute façon, rien n'a changé pour la localisation?

\- Non. Confirma Chloé après avoir vérifiée.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, on fait comme a prévu. Ordonna Oliver en mode Arrow. Watchtower, prête? Demanda t-il à Chloé qui n'approuvait pas.

\- Ais-je le choix? Répliqua t-elle en mettant son oreillette. Faites attention. Lex s'attend à ce que vous alliez à lui.

\- On est toujours prudents. Lui rappela Bart avant de partir le premier, suivit d'Alex et des autres.

\- Ollie? L'interpella Chloé avant qu'il ne quitte la tour.

\- Hum? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Fais attention. Et reviens en un seul morceau. Sourit-elle lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas mais son cœur battait la chamade, rien qu'à l'idée de le perdre.

\- Toujours, Sidekick. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire avant de sortir de la tour.

La mission consistait à entrer dans le laboratoire de la ville, prendre toutes les données qui s'y trouvaient, vérifier qu'aucunes victimes n'étaient enfermées et faire exploser le bâtiment. Enfin, cela aurait pu être simple, si Lex Luthor n'était pas présent. En effet, le milliardaire fou, avait prévu que la Ligue viendrait le rejoindre et il avait décider de les accueillir comme il se doit. Lex avait ordonné à ses hommes de couper les caméras de surveillance, il savait que quelqu'un de l'extérieur piratait les caméras pour pouvoir guider ces « héros ». Deuxièmement, il avait exigé que les lumières soient coupées et que les gardes ne portent que des lunettes infra-rouge. Alors quand Chloé essaya de pirater le système de sécurité de ce laboratoire, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater ce qu'avait fait Lex. Prévenant les autres qu'elle ne pouvait pas les guider dans le bâtiment, elle leur ordonna d'abandonner la mission mais Green Arrow ordonna aux autres de continuer. Ces derniers ne pouvaient pas réfuter un ordre de leur leader. Victor essaya de contourner le système mais n'y parvint pas. Alex leur apprit, après une reconnaissance aérienne, qu'aucunes lumières étaient allumées. Chloé comprit que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, mais la façon dont Oliver l'avait contredite, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il continuerait coute que coute cette mission, avec ou sans les autres.

\- Arrow, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux abandonner la mission. Lui fit alors Watchtower au bout d'un moment, avant que les membres n'entrent dans le bâtiment.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas Lex qui nous empêchera de finir à bien cette mission, Tower. Répondit sèchement Oliver, qui surprit la jeune femme.

\- Peut-être, mais la mission est déjà comprise, Arrow. Répliqua t-elle. Attendons qu'il soit reparti.

\- Et il ne restera plus rien. Yeah, une autre idée brillante? Demanda t-il sarcastique.

\- Non. Mais il ne pourra pas tout délocaliser en une seule nuit. Le bâtiment est immense Arrow. Expliqua t-elle.

\- Non. Si les autres veulent abandonner, qu'ils rentrent. Mais Lex ne m'empêchera pas d'accomplir ce pourquoi on est là. Dit-il déterminé.

\- Bien, je préviens les autres. Fit-elle résignée avant de prévenir les autres membres.

\- Je reste. Arrow n'y arrivera pas tout seul. Répondit Cyborg.

\- Je reste. Confirma Aquaman.

\- Moi aussi. Soupira Impulse. Qui d'autre à part moi pourra lui sauver les fesses à la dernière minute.

\- Je reste. Ajouta Flygirl.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je ne pourrais pas vous guider. Je suis complètement aveugle. Dit-elle résignée. Concentrez-vous, je veux tous revoir en un seul morceau ok? Leur dit-elle fermement.

\- Ok, Tower. Confirmèrent-ils tous, même Oliver.

Pendant que Flygirl survolait le bâtiment, Impulse s'était introduit par la porte secondaire dans le laboratoire. Il devait être celui qui faisait le tour pour dénicher s'il y avait des victimes d'enfermées. Cyborg se dirigea vers le coeur des données principales avec Green Arrow. Pendant ce temps, Aquaman rejoignit Impulse pour aider les victimes. Cyborg venait de pénétrer dans la chambre forte où se trouvait toutes les bases de données de Lex pour ce laboratoire. Alors qu'il avait presque fini de télécharger les données sur son bras gauche, des gardes armés arrivèrent, prenant par surprise Green Arrow. Ce dernier réussit à gagner du temps pour que Cyborg finisse son travail mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'enfuir après avoir mis KO les gardes, un coup de feu se fit entendre.

\- Cyborg? Arrow? Paniqua Chloé à l'entente du coup de feu.

\- Tower? Ici Cyborg, Arrow touché, je le ramène. Répondit Victor.

\- D'accord. Je préviens les autres. Accepta Tower avant de se mettre sur le canal de bart et Arthur.

\- Aquaman? Impulse? Demanda la jeune femme. Où en êtes-vous?

\- Plus que trois paquets. Répondit calmement Aquaman.

\- Bien. Flygirl? Fit Chloé.

\- Périmètre sécurisé, j'attends plus que le chargement. Confirma la plus jeune des membres.

\- Ok. Impulse? Reprit alors Chloé.

\- Finito, Tower! S'exclama Impulse.

\- Ok. Tout le monde rentre au bercail. Leur ordonna t-elle avant de vérifier que tout ses amis étaient bien partis. Je fais exploser le bâtiment.

\- Tower. As-tu vérifié que le personnel était évacué? S'inquiéta Aquaman à l'entente de la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne peux pas, les caméras ont été coupées et je n'ai pas eu accès au système. Répondit-elle un peu honteuse. J'ai déclenché l'alarme.

\- Tower! Il peut rester des gens à l'intérieur. Qu'en pense Arrow? Demanda de plus en plus inquiet Aquaman qui venait de sortir du bâtiment avec les autres.

\- Arrow a été touché et Cyborg le ramène. Répondit-elle. On ne peux pas partir sans détruire les traces. Lui rappela t-elle.

\- Espérons qu'il n'y a plus personne. Fit-il avec un peu de reproche dans sa voix, que perçut Chloé.

\- Espérons. Murmura t-elle avant de déclencher les explosifs, qui détruisirent l'un des laboratoires de Lex Luthor.

Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton, Chloé s'assura que le reste de la Ligue était sur le chemin du retour. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et se précipita vers Oliver. Victor déposa ce dernier sur le canapé et laissa Chloé l'examiner. La jeune femme sentit son coeur s'arrêter quand elle perçut la respiration d'Oliver ralentir. Apeurée, Chloé se tourna vers Victor.

\- Victor? Lui demanda t-elle calmement résignée.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille, surveille la fondation et cherchez tous ce que vous pourrez trouver sur Lex et Annette pour qu'on les dénonce, légalement. Ajouta t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Oliver qui commençait à sombrer.

\- Que vas-tu faire? Tu veux que j'appelle Emil? Demanda inquiet Victor en voyant le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Non. Dit-elle. Juste, fais ce que je te dis. Okay? Lui fit-elle promettre puis elle se pencha sur Oliver pour lui donner un baiser avant de le soigner.

\- Chloé! S'exclama Victor en rattrapant son amie qui s'était écroulée sur le sol, morte.

\- Qu'est-ce que...? demanda soudain Oliver qui reprit conscience tout doucement avant de voir le corps inerte de la femme qu'il aimait. Chlo? Demanda t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

\- Elle a utilisé son pouvoir pour te ramener. Expliqua calmement Victor avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la conduire dans sa chambre.

\- Elle va se réveiller hein? Le supplia Oliver en le suivant dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- Je crois. Enfin j'espère. Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. Je te la laisse, j'ai des ordres à suivre.

\- Des ordres? S'étonna Oliver en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Oui, Chloé m'a fait promettre de chercher dans les données ce qui pourrait faire tomber Lex et Annette pendant son sommeil. Répondit-il. Et bizarrement, elle veut que ce soit d'une façon légale. Plaisanta Victor avant de sortir de la pièce.


	8. Quand Bart fait la cuisine

Le reste de la Ligue fut mis au courant de la condition de Chloé quand ils furent tous réunis dans le salon. Alex avait essayé de tous les rassurés en leur racontant le nombre de fois où Chloé avait fait ce genre de chose ces dernières années. Oliver avait donc essayé de faire bonne figure devant les autres, mais tout le monde savait à quel point leur leader était amoureux de la plus têtue des membres.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Victor s'occupa à chercher des indices pour faire tomber Lex et Annette, pendant qu'Arthur et Alex s'occupaient de la fondation. Bart surveillait Chloé pendant qu'Oliver était à son autre travail et quand ce dernier revenait à la Tour, il prenait le relais, restant auprès d'elle toute la nuit.

Une semaine venait de passer et Chloé n'était toujours pas réveillée. Bart se trouvait seul avec Chloé dans la chambre de cette dernière, à lui lire le journal quand la jeune femme se mit à respirer et soudain ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit.

« - Chloélicieuse! S'exclama Bart en se jetant sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Bart. Répondit-elle la voix enrouée, et Bart s'éclipsa une seconde pour lui ramener un verre d'eau. Merci. Ajouta Chloé avec un petit sourire après avoir bu le verre. Combien de temps?

\- Une semaine. Répondit-il. Un jour de plus et le boss pétait un plomb. Plaisanta le jeune homme.

\- Comment va t-il? Demanda t-elle en se levant pour s'étendre. Ouch! S'exclama Chloé en faisant craquer son cou.

\- Mieux? Fit-il en souriant les étirements de son amie.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. Dit-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

\- Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda t-il, prêt à partir en vitesse à la moindre demande.

\- En fait, je mangerai bien un burrito. Répondit-elle après que son ventre ait gargouillé.

\- Vraiment? S'étonna Bart en levant les sourcils.

\- Vraiment. Acquiesça t-elle en sortant de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine se faire une bonne tasse de café, tandis que Bart disparaissait. »

Bart revint quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs burritos en mains et un bouquet de tulipes. Chloé le remercia et ils mangèrent leurs burritos tout en discutant de la semaine qui venait de passer. Bart lui apprit que Victor travaillait sur les recherches qu'elle lui avait demandé, Arthur et Alex étaient à la fondation et Oliver continuait à faire tourner son empire mais dès qu'il avait fini à son entreprise, il venait ici et passait la nuit à ses côtés. Chloé assimila tout ce que lui racontait Bart et comprit qu'Oliver n'avait pas menti concernant leur relation et ce qu'ils étaient devenus: un « nous ». Après avoir rangé la cuisine (qui ne l'avait pas été depuis une semaine), Chloé descendit dans la salle d'entrainement. Victor y était déjà, puisqu'il travaillait sur les dossiers d'Annette. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa recherche, qu'il n'entendit pas l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur une Chloé habillée pour s'entrainer. La jeune femme s'approche de lui calmement et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit se retourner.

« - Chlo! S'exclama t-il les yeux grands ouverts avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Depuis quand?

\- pas longtemps. Répondit-elle en lui souriant avant de se pencher vers les ordinateurs. Quelque chose?

\- Pas vraiment. Souffla t-il en s'asseyant devant l'ordinateur tandis que Chloé sortait les tapis de sol. Que fais-tu? S'étonna le jeune homme en la suivant du regard.

\- Exercices. À chaque fois que je reviens, je m'exerce. Répondit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux continuer les recherches, ça ne me dérange pas. Lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne se lève pour la laisser seule.

\- Vraiment? S'étonna t-il. Parce que je peux travailler dans le salon.

\- Reste. Lui confirma t-elle. De toute façon, Bart s'est proposé pour faire le diner de ce soir, donc on est interdit de pénétrer dans le salon ou la cuisine. Ajouta Chloé avant de commencer sa méditation, sous les yeux de Victor.

\- Dans ce cas. Fit-il avant de retourner son attention vers les écrans devant lui. »

Chloé fit donc ses exercices: un peu de yoga, de la méditation et des étirements. Pendant ce temps-là, Victor passa en revue les derniers faits et gestes de leurs cibles. Au bout d'une heure, il réussit à avoir des éléments intéressants. Il se tourna donc vers la plus qualifiée mais quand il vit qu'elle était tellement concentrée, il ne la dérangea pas. Ce fut Chloé qui le surprit quand elle lui parla.

« - Quelque chose à me demander? Lui demanda t-elle sans bouger ni ouvrir un oeil.

\- Hum.. je viens de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être t'intéresser. Répondit-il après s'être remis de sa surprise.

\- Ok. Dit-elle en se levant et en le rejoignant devant les écrans.

\- Je crois que Lex a déplacé de ce qu'il y avait dans le labo dans un autre situé en Californie. Lui expliqua t-il en pointant les relevés de leur ennemi.

\- Pourquoi la Californie? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils pour comprendre ce déplacement. D'habitude il reste sur la côte Est. Pourquoi aller à l'Ouest?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être a t-il décidé d'implanter des laboratoires dans tout le pays. Après tout, il en a bien an Asie et Europe. Proposa Victor en pianotant sur le clavier. Regarde. Pendant que tu dormais, j'en ai profité pour reconstituer la planète. Expliqua alors Victor capturant l'attention de Chloé, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Tous les points sur la carte, ce sont les laboratoires. Comprit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Oui. Et je crois que si l'on combine ma carte avec le serveur que tu as crée avec Emil, on pourrait localiser plus facilement les Méta. Conclut le jeune homme.

\- D'accord. Mais le serveur n'est pas vraiment au point. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ces derniers jours de travailler dessus. Accepta la jeune femme avant d'envoyer un mail à Emil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais y travailler dessus avec le doc. Lui annonça t-il avec un grand sourire. De toute façon, je préfère sortir un peu d'ici. Parce que entendre Bart et Alex se disputer pour un bout de jambon, j'en peux plus. Plaisanta le jeune homme en suivant Chloé dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Emil y verra d'inconvénient. Rigola t-elle en sortant de la boite en fer avec Victor, pour être accueillit par Bart, tout sourire.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu as fait une bêtise. Constata Chloé en essayant de s'approcher de la cuisine, mais le jeune garçon l'en empêcha.

\- Non! S'exclama un peu trop vite Bart. D'accord. Je crois que ce soir, ce sera livraison. Annonça t-il en laissant passer la jeune femme qui s'arrêta en voyant l'état de la cuisine.

\- Bart! S'exclama Chloé en mode « maman ». Comment as-tu pu casser le four? Je t'ai laissé une heure!

\- Je voulais faire un plat de lasagnes, mais Lois m'a appelé pour me demander un service, et comme Clark n'était pas là, j'ai du l'aider. S'expliqua le garçon alors que Victor lui faisait signe qu'il était mort, en rigolant.

\- J'espère que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Lui demanda la blonde en se massant les tempes.

\- Oui! S'exclama Bart avec un petit sourire.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'elle t'a demandé d'aller lui chercher quelque chose de totalement inutile. Comprit-elle en pensant à sa cousine.

\- Si tu considère sa robe de mariée comme quelque chose d'inutile, alors oui. Confirma t-il en s'éloignant de la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui.

\- Ok. Comme cela fait seulement quelques heures que je suis revenue à la vie, je laisse passer. Mais il va falloir que tu ailles faire des courses, si vous voulez manger ce soir. Lui indiqua Chloé avant de ranger ce qui trainait sur le comptoir.

\- J'y vais! S'écria alors Bart content d'y avoir échappé.

\- Tu va vraiment laisser passer? S'étonna Victor incrédule, en l'aidant.

\- Oui. Pour une fois qu'il voulait participer aux taches quotidiennes. Confirma la blonde. »

Quand Oliver arriva accompagné d'Arthur et Alex, ils furent surpris de voir que la table avait été mise et que Victor et Bart rigolaient dans la cuisine. Intrigués, ils se dirigèrent vers les bruits et restèrent figés en voyant que Chloé faisait la cuisine, rigolant à quelque chose que venait de dire Bart. Alex fut la première à réagir et alla se jeter dans les bras de son ainée. Chloé lui retourna l'accolade, avant d'en faire un à Arthur. Oliver ne disait toujours pas un mot en voyant celle qu'il aimait, devant lui, un petit sourire d'excuse sur le visage. Autour de Chloé, plus rien ne comptait, elle ne voyait plus qu'Oliver et il ressentait la même chose. La jeune femme fut la première à s'avancer et alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, le grand blond brisa l'espace qui restait et l'embrassa, devant le reste de la Ligue, qui souriait. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, Oliver posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

« - Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. Lui ordonna t-il doucement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Hum... toussa alors Bart. C'est pas que l'on veut vous déranger, mais Chloélicieuse était en train de préparer le diner. Et j'ai faim. Les interrompit-il souriant en réponse au regard de leur leader.

\- Oh! J'allais oublier. S'exclama Chloé, en se dirigeant vers la plaque de cuisson. Ah oui, Oliver, je crois qu'on aura besoin d'un nouveau four. Lui dit-elle en lançant un regard vers Bart, tout sourire. Bart a cassé celui là.

\- Quoi? S'exclama Oliver les yeux ronds. Mais comment as-tu pu casser un four?

\- Je voulais faire le diner pour ce soir, mais une petite urgence m'en a empêcher. Tenta Bart devant son boss.

\- Quelle urgence? Demanda t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Lois. Un problème avec sa robe de mariée. Répondit Victor à la place de Bart.

\- Tu as faillit mettre le feu dans la Tour, pour une robe de mariée? S'exclama incrédule Arthur avant de secouer la tête. Mec, tu es carrément fichu. Ajouta t-il en voyant la tête furax d'Oliver.

\- Mais Chlo a dit qu'elle laissait passer. Annonça Bart en se cachant vers la jeune femme qui souriait.

\- C'est vrai? S'étonna Alex en prenant un morceau de viande dans le plat, avant que Chloé ne lui donne une tape sur la main.

\- Oui. Pour une fois que Bart voulait faire une tâche quotidienne, je ne vais pas l'en dissuader. Confirma t-elle, comme si Bart était un enfant.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'il s'investisse plus dans les tâches? S'étonna Oliver en arquant un sourcils.

\- Tu as raison. Acquiesça Chloé en comprenant où il voulait en venir. En fait, Bart, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es dispensé de tâches. Ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Bart qui souriait triomphalement. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ma Tour devienne un champs de ruines.

Les autres rigolèrent à cette remarque et après avoir fini de préparer le repas, ils allèrent tous s'installer dans la salle à manger. Oliver s'installa à côté de Chloé, ne voulant pas la laisser seule, une seconde de plus.

Après le dîner, Victor et Chloé expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et l'idée qu'ils avaient eu concernant le serveur, leurs suppositions pour les laboratoires de Lex. Pendant plus de trois heures, ils discutèrent des prochaines missions et ce dont ils avaient besoin pour y parvenir. Chloé leur expliqua que le QG serait amené à participer à quelques missions et que la Ligue serait certainement dans l'obligation de recruter d'autres héros. Oliver acquiesça à toutes les indications de Watchtower. Il devait être vers 2 heures du matin, quand chacun alla se coucher. Chloé et Oliver étaient restés discuter dans la cuisine et ne s'étaient pas rendus comptes qu'ils étaient seuls. La jeune femme entraina alors Oliver dans sa chambre, où ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« - Tu sais, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerai pas. Lui confia alors Oliver en la dévisageant, la lumière de la lune, éclairant son visage à moitié.

\- C'est moi qui ai failli paniquer en te voyant en sang et ne respirant plus. Dit-elle en caressant sa joue. Ce que j'ai dit, avant la mission. Que c'était juste pour le fun. Commença Chloé en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Chlo, soupira Oliver. Est-ce que l'on peut profiter du moment présent, sans ramener ça sur le tapis? Proposa tristement le jeune homme.

\- Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis le début. Tenta t-elle de dire. J'ai considéré ce « nous ». mais quand tu l'a dit tout haut, j'ai paniquée. Avoua t-elle avant de sourire devant l'air surpris de son amant.

\- Vraiment? Murmura le grand blond.

\- Oui. Ollie, tu es mon meilleur ami – avec Clark- tu me connais, aussi bien que moi je te connais. Dit-elle en souriant quand il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le truc, c'est que je suis nulle quand ça concerne les sentiments. Je sais gérer une amitié, mais une relation amoureuse...

\- Chut... lui intima t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

\- Ollie. Ricana t-elle contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sidekick. Répondit Oliver avant de prolonger leur baiser dans une étreinte plus intime. »


	9. Poulet rôti et saucisse fourrée

« -Lois ! S'exclama Chloé pour la centième depuis ce matin-là. Arrête de bouger partout comme un lion en cage. Je sais que tu es nerveuse, mais s'il te plait, si tu ne veux pas que ta robe soit tachée par mes... ajouta la petite blonde en faisant le geste de vomir, ce qui stoppa net sa cousine.

\- Tu n'oserais pas? Lui demanda t-elle menaçante.

\- Non! S'exclama Chloé avec un grand sourire. C'est juste que tu me donne le tournis et si tu veux que ta demoiselle d'honneur ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un de saoul lors de ton mariage, tu va arrêter de tourner comme ça devant moi! Lui ordonna Chloé en la prenant par les épaules pour l'arrêter de commencer encore les cent pas.

\- Ok. Affirma Lois, en prenant une grande respiration.

\- Mieux? Demanda sa cousine avec un petit sourire.

\- Non. J'irais mieux quand la cérémonie sera finie. ET qu'aucun monstre ou fin du monde ne l'aura gâché. Ajouta t-elle en scrutant les alentours. Tu es sure que rien ne viendras foutre en l'air mon mariage avec Smallville? Lui redemanda Lois en regardant sa cousine dans les yeux.

\- 100% sure! Lui confirma t-elle en acquiesçant. J'ai mis le QG en alerte, le moindre avion qui passe dans le ciel du Kansas est sous leur responsabilité. Ajouta Chloé en souriant devant l'air inquiet de sa cousine. Et j'ai averti le prêtre de sauter quelques passages. Plaisanta t-elle.

\- Quoi? S'exclama Lois alarmée. Mais Chlo! C'est un mariage, pas un simple discours de diplômé! Fit-elle en levant les bras aux ciel.

\- Tu veux vraiment garder la partie « si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il se lève ou se taise à jamais »? s'étonna Chloé.

\- Tu as raison, pas besoin de cette partie. Confirma la brunette en souriant avec sa cousine.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Clark va devenir mon cousin! Plaisanta Chloé en s'asseyant sur la banquette accompagnée de Lois .

\- Et moi je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que le milliardaire Oliver Queen sort avec ma petite cousine! Plaisanta la brunette en donnant un coup de coude à Chloé qui souriait.

\- Moi non plus. Répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Clark m'a parlé de votre prochaine mission. Commença Lois pour passer le temps. La Californie?

\- Ouep. Acquiesça la blonde. On a encore besoin de travailler sur quelques petites touches mais quand cette mission va commencer, Lex et ses expériences ne seront bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ajouta t-elle sans cacher son impatience.

\- Tu ne fera rien de stupide comme te jeter dans la gueule du loup? Demanda inquiète Lois.

\- Lo, tu sais bien que je suis toujours prudente. Plaisanta Chloé mais reprit plus sérieusement. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais laisser aux garçons la tâche manuelle. Je ne compte pas quitter ma chaise et mes ordinateurs. Lui promit-elle avant que Lucy n'entre dans la pièce.

\- Sœurette? Tout est prêt. On n'attend plus que toi. Annonça la petite sœur de Lois avec un grand sourire, en lui tendant son bouquet.

\- Ok. Répéta Lois en se levant et en prenant de grandes respirations. Ok! Allons me marier! S'exclama Lois avec un grand sourire aux deux autres femmes qui rigolèrent en la précédant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Clark est juste à l'autre bout de l'allée. Lui murmura Chloé quand elle la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci, couz'. Fit Lois en se retenant de pleurer. La cérémonie n'est même pas commencer, que je veux déjà pleurer. Ajouta t-elle en se redressant et en reprenant contenance.

\- C'est à nous. Les interrompit Lucy en désignant la nef de l'église. »

Lucy fut la première à remonter l'allée, puis vint le tour de Chloé. Cette dernière sourit à son cavalier, qui se tenait à côté de Clark. La musique retentit et toute l'église se leva pour admirer la mariée. Lois Lane portait une robe bustier blanche qui se terminait par de la dentelle brodée bleu pâle. Quand Clark vit sa compagne descendre l'allée, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et voyant l'air totalement subjugué de son meilleur ami pour sa cousine, Chloé ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

La cérémonie se déroula sans accroc, comme l'avait promit la petite blonde, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa cousine. Les jeunes mariés étaient désormais sur la piste de danse, pour leur première danse en tant qu'époux, quand Martha Kent se dirigea vers Chloé qui discutait avec Bart et Arthur.

« - Sénateur Kent! S'exclama Chloé tout sourire quand la mère de Clark vint les rejoindre.

\- Chloé, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de m'appeler Martha? La réprimanda la femme en souriant après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras.

\- Depuis le collège, je crois. Ce qui doit faire un bon milliers de fois. Plaisanta la petite blonde.

\- Mme Kent! S'exclama Bart avec un grand sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Comment allez-vous? Je suis sur que je vous manque. Ajouta t-il en l'accompagnant à leur table.

\- C'est vrai que je me sens un peu seule à Washington. Confirma t-elle en le remerciant de la tête. Mais dites-moi plutôt comment va la JL? Demanda t-elle en portant son intérêt sur la meilleure amie de son fils.

\- Bien. Elle s'agrandit, doucement. Répondit en souriant Chloé avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre.

\- Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle connait tous les super-héros de cette terre. Ajouta Arthur avec un petit sourire entendu. Pas vrai Bart?

\- Yeah! Ils nous a fallu plusieurs jours pour approcher Firestorm. Acquiesça Bart en répondant à Martha. Et trois jours de plus plus connaître sa véritable identité!

\- Alors que Chloé a mis quelques heures à savoir. Intervint Oliver en s'incrustant à la table. Il faut dire, qu'elle a de l'expérience à dénicher les vraies identités des super-héros. Plaisanta t-il avant d'embrasser sa copine sur la joue.

\- Oliver Queen. Toujours bien accompagné. Remarqua Martha en lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- Vous me connaissez Mme Kent. Répondit-il avant de lui faire la bise. Comment se porte le Sénat? Demanda t-il en s'installant à côté de Chloé qui laissa reposer sa main sur son bras.

\- Pas trop mal. J'aime à penser que ma présence aide à faire avancer les choses. Dit-elle en souriant tristement.

\- Personne n'est mieux qualifiée que vous quand il s'agit de protéger les citoyens de ce pays. Constata Chloé sérieusement. Jonathan et vous êtes les personnes les plus tolérantes de ce monde. Ajouta Chloé en tristement.

\- Merci Chloé. La remercia Martha avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais assez parlé de moi et du Sénat. Se reprit la femme en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler, de même que chez Chloé. Ce que je voudrait savoir, c'est est-ce que mon fils ne vous donne pas trop de fil à retordre?

\- Clark? S'étonna Chloé en rigolant. Non. Depuis qu'il sait voler, je dois dire qu'il est de plus en plus occuper. Dit-elle en désignant les mariés toujours sur la piste de danse.

\- Je sais. À chaque fois que je lui demande de venir faire un bonjour à sa mère, il ne reste que quelques secondes et repart. Soupira Martha Kent en souriant. Il n'a jamais le temps de manger ce que je lui prépare.

\- Hein? S'exclama Bart étonné. Mme K, il fallait le dire tout de suite! Je me ferai une joie de venir vous rendre visite toutes les semaines. Ajouta t-il sérieusement.

\- Vraiment? Plaisanta t-elle. Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il doit rester du poulet rôti dans le four... dit-elle sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase que Bart était déjà parti.

\- Il était délicieux! Répliqua Bart quelques secondes plus tard avec la bouche couverte de sauce barbecue.

\- Bart, pourquoi ne pas manger ce qui est servi ici? Le réprimanda Chloé en désignant le buffet, rempli de nourriture.

\- Parce que les petites saucisses fourrées à l'ananas, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Dit-il avec un air de dégout. As-tu essayé?

\- Pour une fois que Bart a raison. Concéda Oliver en désignant son assiette. Il reste du poulet? Demanda t-il à Bart, sous les regards amusés de Martha et Arthur.

\- Oliver! S'exclama Chloé en le regardant.

\- Quoi? S'exclama t-il prit sur le fait. Goute et après tu voudras du poulet. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une saucisse.

\- Urg! Fit-elle avant de prendre sa serviette et de mettre la saucisse dedans. Bart, va chercher ce poulet. Vite! Lui ordonna t-elle et ce dernier partit dans un battement de cils.

\- Oh, Mme Kent, je sais que l'on ne doit pas parler boulot et tout... commença Chloé avant de se tourner vers la mère de Clark qui lui souriait pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait continuer. Mais, on avait pensé, Oliver et moi que peut-être la JL pourrait en quelque sorte aider le gouvernement. Dit Chloé tout bas pour ne pas être entendu des autres tables.

\- Et bien, je me disais la même chose. Répondit-elle sérieusement. D'ailleurs, d'autres sénateurs y avaient songé mais comme ils ne connaissent pas trop ce monde, je me suis proposé pour être en quelque sorte, leur porte-parole. Ajouta Martha, les yeux pétillants.

\- On va travailler pour le gouvernement? S'étonna Arthur les yeux ronds en regardant tour à tour ses deux leaders.

\- Le gouvernement? Intervint Victor en prenant place à côté d'Arthur.

\- Peut-être que l'on pourrait en parler demain? Suggéra Oliver avant de se lever. Vous pourrez voir la Ligue au complet. Proposa t-il à la sénateur.

\- Rendez-vous noté. Acquiesça t-elle.

\- Maintenant excusez-moi, mais j'ai une furieuse envie de danser avec ma copine. Ajouta Oliver en prenant Chloé par la main et en la trainant sur la piste, sous les rires de leurs amis. »


	10. Gouvernement et JL

Martha Kent pénétra dans la Clock Tower de Métropolis. La veille, au mariage de son fils avec Lois, Oliver et Chloé ainsi qu'une partie de la JL l'avaient invité à venir chez le milliardaire pour discuter d'un éventuel accord avec le gouvernement. La femme avait été intrigué de savoir que la JL et elle avait eu la même idée. Quand la mère de Superman arriva à la penthouse d'Oliver, elle vit que la JL était déjà présente, ainsi que des petits gâteaux et du café fumant, qui trônaient sur la table basse.

\- Martha! S'exclama Chloé en sortant de la cuisine, portant un grand plateau en voyant la femme sortir de l'ascenseur. Victor, met les autres en vidéo conférence, Bart donne ta place à Mme Kent et Arthur, va chercher le reste de gâteaux. Leur ordonna t-elle aux garçons qui se dépêchèrent de faire ce qu'elle leur disait.

\- Chloé. Rigola Martha Kent en faisant un sourire à chacun. Où est Oliver? Demanda t-elle en le cherchant du regard.

\- Oh, il avait une affaire à régler à Queen Industries. Il nous rejoindra un peu plus tard. Répondit-elle avant que Martha ne la prenne dans ses bras.

\- Et bien, je vois que tu as la situation bien en main. Fit Martha en désignant les garçons qui se tenaient droits, attendant les prochains ordres de Chloé.

\- En fait, je suis un peu nerveuse alors bon... s'excusa la jeune femme avec un petit sourire d'excuse aux gars, qui se détendirent.

\- Nerveuse? S'étonna Martha Kent en se dirigeant avec Chloé vers le canapé.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vais discuter avec un membre du Congrès concernant les super-héros. Plaisanta la petite blonde. Victor? Ils sont en ligne? Demanda alors Chloé en se tournant vers Cyborg qui hocha de la tête avant de mettre sur l'écran plat, les autres membres de la JL.

\- Whoua! S'exclama Martha en voyant les quatre autres super-héros devant elle, sur l'écran. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Continua t-elle avant de se tourner vers Chloé fièrement.

\- Sénateur Kent, je voudrais vous présenter Batman, Firestorm, Hawkgirl et J'onn J'onzz. Lui présenta alors la blondinette en désignant chacun des membres.

\- Kent comme Clark Kent? Boy Scout? S'étonna Batman en scrutant la sénateur à côté de Chloé qui hocha de la tête.

\- C'est exacte. Je ne sais pas si Chloé vous en a parlé, mais le gouvernement aimerait vous proposer un accord. Commença alors la femme en se tournant vers Chloé et les autres.

\- Si, Arrow et Tower nous en ont parlé ce matin, à la première heure du jour. Grogna Firestorm bougon.

\- Storm, je me suis déjà excusée. Je ne savais pas que tu dormais encore. Se justifia pour la vingtième fois Chloé en levant les yeux au ciel face à son ami.

\- Je suis rentré tard de ma tournée nocturne, Tower! S'exclama le héros.

\- Peut-on revenir au sujet du jour? Les interrompit Batman exaspéré de toujours les entendre se chamailler.

\- Oui. Pardon. Fit Chloé en reprenant son sérieux. Quel serait cet accord? Demanda alors Chloé en se tournant vers Martha qui souriait.

\- Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont devenus membres de la League car ils avaient un certain... bagage, dirons nous. Dit-elle en lançant un petit regard en biais à Bart qui mangeait un gâteau.

\- Quoi? Je ne suis pas le seul! Se défendit le plus jeune des gars présents. Aquaman aussi s'est fait chopé par le gouvernement. Leur rappela t-il.

\- Merci Bart. L'interrompit Chloé en voyant où menait ce sujet. C'est vrai que s'ils pouvaient avoir un casier vierge de tous crimes, ce ne serait pas du luxe. Comprit Chloé en reportant son attention vers la sénateur.

\- Bien sur, si vous aidez le gouvernement, vous aurez une certaine immunité si jamais vous devez intervenir dans d'autres pays. Continua la femme en portant son attention vers l'écran.

\- Pardon d'être impoli. L'interrompit Firestorm. Mais vous croyez vraiment que l'on se soucie de la loi? Je veux dire, regardez! On porte des costumes, on essaye de détruire le mal et les injustices parce que justement, le gouvernement est corrompu! S'exclama t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Firestorm n'a pas tord. Reprit Batman. Avez-vous été à Gotham ces derniers temps? Lui demanda t-il à Martha qui hocha négativement de la tête. Et bien, toutes les branches judiciaires sont corrompues, que ce soit la police, les avocats ou même le maire! Dit-il irrité. Si vous voulez vraiment de notre aide, je vous conseille de faire avant tout un tri dans votre gouvernement.

\- Je comprends votre point de vue, Batman, mais pourquoi croyez-vous que nous avons besoin de vous? Leur demanda t-elle sérieusement. Croyez-vous vraiment que le ministre de la défense était content de me demander de l'aide? Non. Il crois dur comme fer que notre pays possède le meilleur système du monde! Ajouta t-elle exaspérée.

\- Attendez, le ministre de la défense est celui qui veut de notre aide? Demanda incrédule Hawkgirl qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.

\- Oui, sous ordre du Président lui-même. Confirma la sénateur. Je crois que vous avez entendu parler de la prochaine élection? Leur demanda t-elle gravement.

\- Oui. Dirent-ils.

\- Et bien, selon certaines rumeurs qui courent au Congrès, Luthor a décidé de financer la campagne du Républicain Stewart. Avoua t-elle dépitée.

\- Stewart? S'exclamèrent Chloé, Batman et J'onzz. Mais c'est le plus véreux des politiciens. Il est celui qui voulait vendre au plus offrant la recette du nucléaire! Reprit Batman avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

\- Je sais. Et beaucoup du Congrès sont contre, mais si Luthor et quelques partenaires à lui commencent à financer sa campagne, vous pouvez être sur que Lex aura tous les droits de faire ses expériences et le gouvernement sera contre les super-héros. Expliqua Martha, la voix grave.

\- Que voulez-vous que la JL fasse? Demanda Chloé sérieusement.

\- Qu'elle accepte de nous aider à mettre au jour ceux qui méritent d'être jugés. Proposa la femme, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Bien entendu, ceci n'est pas un accord sur le long terme. Je sais que vous avez d'autres chats à fouetter, mais si pendant l'une de vos missions vous voyez un membre du gouvernement du mauvais côté, n'ayez pas peur de mettre au jour ses secrets.

\- On va devoir en discuter avec Oliver, Chloé. Intervint Victor.

\- Mme Kent, vous êtes encore à Smallville pour combien de temps? Lui demanda alors Chloé tout en pensant à ce qu'elle dirait à Oliver.

\- Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Confirma Martha avec un petit sourire.

Martha Kent était partie depuis un peu plus de deux heures quand Oliver revint de ses affaires quotidiennes. Le jeune homme pénétra dans son appartement et tomba sur les membres en si grande discussion, qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas venir.

\- Comment s'est passé la rencontre? Demanda t-il en les rejoignant et les regardant à tour de rôle. Chloé? Dit-il finalement quand il vit que sa compagne était concentrée dans ses papiers.

\- Oh et bien, Martha nous a exposé sa demande. On n'a encore rien décidé, on t'attendait. Répondit-elle en lui souriant avant de venir l'embrasser et de le faire asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment pour vos câlins? Les interrompit Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es simplement jaloux, parce que tu as personne. Rétorqua Victor pour le taquiner.

\- Non, si je veux, je peux avoir n'importe quelle fille! Rétorqua Aquaman irrité.

\- Ok, revenons à nos moutons. S'interposa Oliver. Qu'a dis Martha?

\- Elle a demandé l'aide de la JL pour démasquer tous les politiciens véreux. Commença la jeune blonde. J'ai déjà fais quelques recherches. Dit-elle en lui tendant les papiers qu'elle lisait un peu plus tôt. Il y en a un tas, certains, partenaires de Lex Luthor.

\- Il a pour projet de financer la prochaine campagne présidentielle de Stewart. Ajouta Victor sérieusement.

\- Stewart? S'étonna le grand blond. Il est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. Quoi d'autre?

\- Dans les financement que ces personnes ont reçu, il y a aussi eu des dons assez importants de la part de Bloosmer. Continua la jeune femme en faisant passer le détail de ces comptes. Oliver, quelque chose d'énorme est en train de se préparer. Fit-elle en levant les yeux vers le leader.

\- Comment ça? Répondit-il gravement, sentant que la petite blonde était tendue. Chlo, tu ne crois quand même pas que Lex et Annette préparent avec le gouvernement quelque chose en lien avec 33.1?

\- Si. Confirma t-elle en les regardant tous. Voyons! Ça fait sens! S'exclama t-elle en se levant et commençant à faire les cent pas

\- Honnêtement Chlo, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Avoua Arthur.

\- Lex qui déplace ses laboratoires en Californie, État où Stewart possède la majorité de ses électeurs, des terrains vierges, des entreprises et j'en passe. Plus, Bloosmer travaille avec Luthor, il y a de plus en plus de personnes infectées qui disparaissent. Tout s'assemble. Finit-elle en se retournant vers elle, la bouche ouverte. Quoi?

\- Et tu as réfléchie à tout ça en seulement deux heures? S'étonna Bart les yeux ronds.

\- En fait, j'y ai réfléchie quand il y a eu ce reportage sur Stewart il y a deux semaines. Confessa la petite blonde en leur souriant. Il disait que la Californie allait devenir le plus puissant État, qu'il avait d'ailleurs loué plusieurs de ses terrains pour le compte de Luthor, en prônant que ce dernier avait de grandes ambitions. Énuméra t-elle. Les gars, la mission sur laquelle on travaille depuis plusieurs mois sera peut-être le déclencheur qu'attend le gouvernement. Conclut Chloé en reportant son attention sur Oliver qui réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes prêts? Lui demanda alors Victor.

\- Non. Répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Mais dans un ou deux mois, oui. Ajouta Chloé confiante.

\- En es-tu sure? S'étonna Oliver en la détaillant.

\- Est-ce que mon instinct nous a déjà trahi? Lui demanda t-elle exaspérée.

\- la dernière fois, ton instinct a laissé Bart dans la cuisine, avec le four, seul. Répondit Oliver en souriant. Et on sait tous comment ça s'est fini.

\- Ok, mis à part cette erreur de jugement. Répliqua la jeune femme en mettant ses mains sur les hanches et lançant son regard ne-dis-pas-le-contraire-.

\- C'est vrai, tu as presque toujours raison, concernant les affaires de la JL. Confirma le leader.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait mettre les autres membres au courant, non? Proposa Arthur en se servant un bout de gâteau.

\- Ok, je vais les mettre en ligne. Acquiesça Chloé avant de se diriger vers les ordinateurs.

Le reste de la journée et de la soirée se déroula avec tous les membres de la JL pour discuter de la mission en Californie et de l'accord proposé par Martha. Tous les membres étaient d'ailleurs d'accord pour cet accord, à condition que seule Martha Kent soit celle qui fasse la liaison entre le gouvernement et la JL. De plus, la JL ne voulait pas divulguer l'identité de ses membres, sauf les membres de départ. Vers minuit, Chloé et Oliver furent les derniers à aller se mettre au lit, après avoir régler les derniers détails.

\- Tu sais Sidekick, commença le grand blond en se mettant dans le lit à côté de Chloé qui relisait quelques papiers. Peut-être qu'après cette mission, on pourrait partir en voyage.

\- Rien que nous deux? Dit-elle sans relever la tête.

\- Hum. Acquiesça t-il en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou. Rien que nous deux, la plage et le soleil.

\- D'accord. Accepta t-elle en lui souriant avant de lâcher ses papiers et de l'embrasser à son tour.

\- Déjà? Tu accepte sans que j'ai eu le temps de faire mon petit discours comme quoi tu as besoin de vacances? S'exclama t-il en se reculant légèrement pour l'observer rire.

\- Oui, Queen. Le « rien que nous deux » m'a convaincu. Confirma t-elle avant de se rapprocher. Maintenant Queen, embrasse-moi au lieu de parler.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il l'embrassa passionnément faisant partir la moindre tension chez la jeune femme. Depuis son retour de la mort, Chloé ne redoutait plus de se laisser aller à aimer Oliver. Ils passaient désormais tout le temps ensemble, quand les affaires de la JL, de Queen Industries ou de la fondation n'avaient pas besoin d'eux. Les membres de la JL essayaient de leur laisser un peu d'espace mais quand on vit avec eux 24/24 et 7/7, l'intimité se faisait rare. Le couple le savait et ils s'étaient alors promis qu'une fois la mission finie, ils vivraient ensemble chez Oliver. Maintenant qu'ils étaient surs de leurs sentiments, ils voulaient profiter de chaque moments ensemble.


	11. Problème d'éthique

Un mois après.

Oliver pénétra dans la Watchtower où il trouva Chloé devant ses ordinateurs, avec à ses côtés Victor et Emil. Le grand blond intrigué, alla les rejoindre.

\- Ne reste pas planté là, Queen. Lui fit Chloé sans se retourner quand Oliver se tenait derrière elle.

\- Comment as-tu su? S'étonna t-il en arquant les sourcils de surprise.

\- Ta respiration. Et ton parfum. Répondit Chloé en se retournant pour lui faire un baiser, devant les deux autres exaspérés.

\- Peut-on revenir sur ce qui est important? S'il vous plait. Les interrompit Victor en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Sur quoi vous travaillés? Demanda alors Oliver en observant les écrans d'ordinateur. Un nouveau satellite? S'étonna le grand blond en devinant ce qu'il en était.

\- Non, plutôt une sorte de Cérébro. Répliqua Chloé en souriant devant le fonctionnement de son nouveau joujou.

\- Un quoi? S'exclama le milliardaire en jetant des regards d'incompréhension aux deux autres.

\- Dis moi que tu as lu X-men. Le supplia Victor tout bas, avant que Chloé ne l'entende.

\- Les quoi?

\- X-men, Cérébro, Wolverine? S'enthousiasma la petite blonde, les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Tu ne connais pas? S'étonna t-elle en le voyant perdu.

\- Je devrais? Répliqua t-il inquiet. Vous les connaissez? Demanda t-il alors aux deux autres, qui firent les yeux ronds.

\- Avant non, mais depuis que Chloé nous en a parlé... commença Emil en grimaçant.

\- Parlé pendant des heures, de super héros avec des gênes modifiés. Maintenant on connais presque toutes leurs aventures. Le coupa Victor en levant les yeux d'exaspération.

\- Allez, les garçons, avouez que vous avez accrochés. Leur fit-elle en souriant.

\- Revenons, au sujet. En quoi ça consiste? Les rappela Oliver en désignant l'écran.

\- Et bien, cet invention, va nous permettre de retrouver un maximum de personnes infectées. Commença à expliquer Chloé en tapant des mots sur le clavier. Ça indique le champs de force de ces personnes.

\- Ce qui va nous permettre de retrouver Lex et ses laboratoires plus facilement et rapidement. Comprit Oliver, impressionné par sa copine.

\- Exactement. Mais seulement sur une certaine fréquence. Acquiesça Chloé en lui souriant. Mais il peut aussi détecter les meta-humains.

\- Comment ça? Répondit Oliver ne comprenant pas la jeune femme.

\- Les personnes infectées et les meta-humains émettent des champs de force différents. Intervint Emil, le docteur du groupe. J'ai comparé le sang de Chloé et celui de Arthur. Leurs molécules qui détiennent leurs pouvoirs, sont différentes.

\- Chloé et moi on a réussi à construire des fréquences différentes selon ce que l'on recherche. Continua d'expliquer Victor en tendant à Oliver un dossier avec leur recherche.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez réussi à créer un satellite qui peut trouver dans le monde entier les personnes infectées et les meta-humains? Résuma le milliardaire en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Oui. Confirma la petite blonde, nerveuse de la réaction du jeune homme devant elle.

\- Pourquoi pas. Dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Mais après notre mission concernant Lex, il faudra le détruire. Ajouta le grand blond.

\- Comment ça? Pourquoi? S'exclama Chloé les yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

\- Chloé! S'exclama t-il outré. On ne peut pas garder ce détecteur et tu le sais très bien. La Justice League n'a pas besoin de ce truc.

\- Quoi? Mais c'est au contraire bénéfique pour la JL, Oliver! Contra t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, laissant Victor et Emil un peu en retrait.

\- Bénéfique? Chlo, si on garde cette chose, on deviendra les prochains Big Brother! S'énerva Oliver en levant les bras. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est une violation de la vie privée. Les gens ne sont pas tous comme nous, Chloé.

\- Comment ça? Demanda Chloé incertaine.

\- On comprend ce que ça fait d'être infecté, avoir des pouvoirs, mais beaucoup pourrait voir ces gens comme des monstres, les exclure de la société. Et ce n'est certainement pas à nous de les dévoiler au grand jour. Argumenta le grand blond le plus calme possible.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait les exposer. Mais s'ils prenaient conscience qu'être différents n'est pas un fardeau, alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire la différence. Comme Victor, Bart, Alex ou Arthur l'on fait. Contra Chloé convaincue de ses raisons.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Écoute, je ne dis pas que c'est inutile, au contraire, mais seulement pour traquer Lex. Après il faudra le détruire. Reprit-il sérieusement.

\- Le détruire, Ollie, tu n'y pense pas. S'exclama Chloé. On a travaillé dur dessus pendant plusieurs mois.

\- Peut-être que vous auriez du m'en parler avant, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, Chloé. Conclut Oliver avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, laissant Chloé sans voix ainsi que les deux autres.

\- Bon, et bien, je vais y aller. À plus. S'exclama Emil avant de prendre ses affaires et de disparaitre.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre. Ajouta Victor en se dépêchant de partir.

\- Oliver! S'exclama furieuse Chloé en entrant dans la pièce où il se servait un verre d'eau.

\- Chloé, ne dit rien de plus. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. La coupa t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour le lui faire comprendre.

\- Oliver, je m'excuse de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, je croyais faire la bonne chose, tu comprends. Dit-elle en se radoucissant un peu. Je sais que parfois je peux déraisonnable mais ce satellite est une chance inouïe.

\- Chlo. Souffla fatigué le jeune homme.

\- Je le désactiverai après la mission, mais je ne peux pas le détruire. Ollie, si jamais quelqu'un reprend les travaux de Lex ou pire, il pourra toujours nous servir. Essaya t-elle de lui faire comprendre.

\- Si tu le désactive, tu me promet de ne plus l'utiliser, sauf s'il s'agit d'un autre fou à lier de Lex. Lui fit-il promettre en s'approchant d'elle et en l'étreignant.

\- Promis. Accepta la jeune blonde avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Bien. Peut-être que l'on peut commencer la réunion concernant la mission? Proposa t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Pourquoi pas? Acquiesça la petite blonde en souriant à son compagnon.

La League se réunit donc dans la salle commune, pour mettre au point les dernières préparatives à la mission. Bart et Alex revenaient tout juste de Tokyo, où le QG devait se tenir prêt à envoyer les virus dans les différents laboratoires de Lex à travers le monde.

\- Demain c'est le grand jour, hein? Demanda alors Chloé à Oliver, une fois dans leur lit.

\- Oui. Et après, on sera tranquille avec Lex et ses délires. Répondit le jeune homme en lui caressant la joue tout en la regardant. Quelque chose ne va pas? S'étonna t-il en la sentant nerveuse.

\- Non. C'est juste que peut-être, on sera enfin débarrassé des agissements de Lex pour de bon. Répondit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Tu sais qu'il y aura toujours des gens dans le monde, qui aura besoin de la JL. La rassura t-il en souriant. Et puis, je doute que Lex ne passe sa vie en prison.

\- Pas si ses larbins sont aussi en prison. Rétorqua t-elle en se redressant légèrement. On a donné la liste des personnes haut placé au gouvernement qui sont impliqués avec Lex. Martha m'a prévenu tout à l'heure, que tout était en place pour les arrêter. Expliqua Chloé à Oliver qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire?

\- Elle attend mon signal pour les arrêter. Répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Et une fois que tout ceci sera fini, on pourra enfin profiter de ces merveilleuses vacances dont tu m'a parlé. Ajouta t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement, baiser auquel il répondit facilement.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Lui murmura Oliver avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de continuer à l'embrasser sur tout le corps de sa compagne.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à faire l'amour, comme si demain était leur dernier jour.


	12. Face à face final

\- Watchtower à QG. Sortez la bête de sa cage. Annonça la voix de Chloé dans ses transmetteurs.

\- QG à Watchtower, la bête est dans la place. Confirma Jean depuis Tokyo. Quels sont les ordres?

\- Surveille tous les mouvements dans les labos et tiens moi informer de leurs états. Répondit Chloé en pianotant sur son ordinateur portable, à l'arrière d'un van.

\- Reçu. Confirma Jean.

\- Watchtower, Out. Fit la blondinette en ouvrant une autre fenêtre de communication. Watchtower à Impulse.

\- Impulse online. Répondit Bart.

\- Où en êtes-vous? Demanda aussitôt Chloé pianotant frénétiquement sur le clavier devant elle.

\- AC et moi on vient de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Lui dit-il.

\- Bien. Restez sur vos gardes. Je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce coup là, les gars. Lui fit-elle un peu inquiète.

\- Eh! On est assez grands pour se défense, licieuse. Protesta Bart faussement vexé.

\- Je sais. Mais je préfère quand je peux tout voir. Répliqua t-elle de mauvaise foi.

\- Et bien, on dirait que notre Watchtower est impuissante aujourd'hui. Plaisanta AC.

\- Tu redis une seule fois ça, et je ferai en sorte que tes prochains repas contiennent du poisson. Contra Chloé sérieusement.

\- Ok, je m'en souviendrais, Tower. Confirma AC en faisant une mine de dégout.

\- Tower out. Ajouta la blondinette. Arrow? Questionna t-elle en se mettant sur la fréquence du leader.

\- Tower? Alors, qu'as pu te dire AC pour que tu le menace? Plaisanta t-il en vérifiant son chemin dans le bâtiment.

\- Rien. Éluda t-elle concentrée. Impulse et AC sont en place, QG a envoyé le virus, vous pouvez attaquer. Confirma t-elle.

\- Et toi? Tu es sur que tu veux le faire? Lui demanda Arrow inquiet, en s'arrêtant quelques secondes avant de continuer à avancer.

\- Oui. Ils comptent sur nous. Allons arrêter Lex. Acquiesça la jeune femme de la détermination dans sa voix.

\- Ok. On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous, Tower. Arrow, Out. Enchaina Oliver avant de couper son communicateur.

\- Batman à Tower? Appela alors Chloé dans l'un des communicateurs de la League.

\- Ici, Batman. Confirma une voix grave de basse.

\- Est-ce que tu es en position? Lui demanda t-elle en vérifiant son GPS sur son écran.

\- Oui. Dis moi encore une fois pourquoi je suis celui qui doit faire peur? Dit-il en ronchonnant.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que Bart ferait peur? Répliqua sarcastiquement la blondinette.

\- Non, mais pourquoi pas boite de conserve? J'aurais été plus utile à traquer Lex. Répliqua Bruce, debout devant l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

\- Oh dans ce cas, la prochaine fois qu'on aura besoin d'un ordinateur vivant, on t'enverra à sa place.

\- Ok, je vois pourquoi ils ont tous peur de toi. Lui avoua t-il en souriant.

\- Quoi? S'exclama vexée la jeune femme. Je fais pas peur. Ajouta t-elle convaincue.

\- Vraiment? S'amusa Bruce en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ok, peut -être un peu, mais ils ont besoin de limites, et puis, Ollie n'a pas peur de moi. Lui rappela t-elle en souriant à son compagnon.

\- Non, parce qu'il sait que tu ne peut pas lui résister. Plaisanta l'homme chauve-souris.

\- Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, je te laisse. Tower out. Ajouta Chloé.

La jeune femme envoya les positions à chaque membres de la League, vérifia ses coordonnées encore une fois avant de la charger sur son PDA et de fermer son ordinateur. Elle mit ensuite le contact à la voiture et se dirigea alors vers sa mission: confronter Lex.

Chacun des membres avaient un rôle précis dans cette mission.

Le QG était responsable de la chute des laboratoires secondaires de Lex, Batman devait surveiller les entrepôts alentours où le cerveau de 33.1 avait mis des renforts. Impulse et AC étaient chargés de mettre tous les gardes hors service, tout comme Arrow, une fois infiltrés dans le bâtiment. Cyborg quant à lui, téléchargeaient tous les fichiers sur les disques durs de la League et se chargeaient aussi de les transmettre à Martha Kent, qui surveillait de loin, leur opération. Quant à Chloé, ou plutôt Healing, son rôle n'était pas seulement de les contrôler, mais aussi de faire avouer à Lex ses actes. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme se trouvait désormais sur le terrain, visant de son arc -que lui avait offert Oliver-, la fenêtre où devait se trouver Lex Luthor, son ennemi. Avec une grande précision, la flèche vint se planter dans un coin de la fenêtre, la corde qui s'y trouvait accrochée lui permit de se glisser le long. D'un fort coup de pied, Chloé transperça la vitre, se faufila à l'intérieur avec une certaine souplesse. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, un déclic se fit entendre, glaçant la jeune femme sur place. Le dos tourné à son assaillant, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son plan se déroulait à merveille.

\- Retournez-vous. Doucement. La prévint une voix masculine, qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille.

\- Tu n'aime pas les visites amicales, Lex. Répliqua t-elle en se retournant tout en enlevant son masque, pour lui faire face avec sa vraie identité.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, du moins pas lorsque tu essaye de détruire mon travail. Répliqua t-il avec un petit rictus, son arme toujours pointée vers elle.

\- Voyons, Lex, on sait tous les deux que je ne te ferais pas de mal, après tout, je suis Chloé. Fit-elle en souriant en s'approchant doucement de lui.

\- Je crois au contraire que tu en serais capable. Répondit Lex sans flancher.

\- Tssst, je te croyais moins vigilant, Lex. Mais il faut croire, que les erreurs du passé t'ont servis. Constata Chloé en arquant un sourcil tout en continuant d'avancer.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit, permettant à Chloé d'activer un petit détonateur une fois ses mains dans son dos.

-Tes mains! Ordonna Lex en dirigeant son arme vers sa poitrine.

\- Voyons, Lex, tu ne crois quand même pas que je cache une arme dessous ça. S'amusa la jeune femme en désignant son costume en cuir bleu marine, qui la moulait.

\- J'ai décidé depuis plusieurs années de ne croire que ce que je vois. Répliqua l'homme chauve en s'approchant d'elle, baissant légèrement son arme.

A cette seconde, une détonation retentit, faisant se retourner Lex. Chloé en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans la poitrine, ce qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre, relâchant ainsi son revolver, dont s'empara aussitôt Chloé. La jeune femme avait désormais le dessus sur l'homme au sol devant elle.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu saurais te défendre. Grimaça Lex en s'essuyant la bouche pour enlever le sang qui coulait.

\- Certainement pas toi, n'est-ce pas Lex? Fit-elle en lui souriant, ravie de le voir dans cet état.

\- Que me veux-tu, Chloé? Demanda t-il en colère. M'envoyer en prison? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'en ressortirais aussitôt. Ajouta t-il en souriant.

\- Non, ce que je veux, c'est écouter tes petites expériences sur les humains. Rectifia la blondinette en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir? S'exclama t-il étonné de cette réponse. Très bien.

Alors que Lex racontait ses expériences à Chloé, qui enregistrait tout, la League était en train de libérer les prisonniers. Le dernier venait de sortir aidé par AC, quand la League, qui avait remis le contact entre eux par leur communicateurs, entendit un coup de feu, provenant de la position de Chloé et Lex. Inquiets, ils confièrent les prisonniers à Clark, qui les emmena voir Emil, tandis qu'ils pénétraient pour la seconde fois dans cet entrepôt. Ils prirent tous le chemin en direction de Chloé. Batman fut le premier sur les lieux, étant le plus près de cette zone. Il vit alors Lex, se tenant l'épaule, la douleur se lisait sur son visage. Chloé avait encore le revolver pointé en sa direction, le regardant sans aucune pitié.

\- Tower! Gronda Batman ne la voyant pas réagir. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Lui rappela t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, les mains levées.

\- Tower! S'exclamèrent les autres membres de la League dès qu'ils furent dans la pièce, derrière Batman.

\- Du calme Healing. Lui conseilla alors Oliver en s'avançant plus rapidement d'elle, mettant ainsi Batman dans son dos.

\- Healing? S'exclama abasourdi Lex en dévisageant la blondinette devant elle, ses traits déformés par la colère.

\- Et oui, Lex, je suis celle que tu as voulu traquer. Répliqua t-elle, oubliant que ses membres assistaient au spectacle. Surpris?

\- Mais, j'ai tué Healing il y a des années. Fit-il perdu.

\- Non, celui que tu as tué c'était ton père, Lex. Révéla la jeune femme à l'homme chauve. Il est celui qui m'a protégé durant ta quête de mon pouvoir. Continua Chloé sans baisser son arme, ce qui inquiétait les autres et particulièrement Oliver.

\- Comment? Voulut savoir Lex en se redressant.

\- En me plaçant juste sous ton nez. Pour quelqu'un qui a passé des années à chercher des aliens, tu es plutôt aveugle concernant ton propre entourage. Plaisanta t-elle.

\- Chloé, tu devrais te calmer. Lui conseilla une nouvelle fois Oliver en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le tuer.

\- Oh que si. Lui répondit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. Mais ce que préfèrerais, c'est de le voir croupir en prison. Ajouta t-elle avant de frapper au visage Lex avec la crosse du revolver, le laissant inconscient à ses pieds.

\- Whoua! Queen, ta copine fait vraiment flipper. Intervint Batman en s'approchant du corps de Lex pour le mettre sur ses épaules.

\- Je croyais vraiment que tu allais le tuer. Révéla rassuré Oliver en prenant Chloé dans ses bras.

\- J'aurais aimé, mais ce qu'il mérite, c'est de perdre tout ce qu'il a construit. Répondit-elle en se dégageant de son amant pour faire face aux autres. Victor? Tu as tout?

\- Oui. J'en ai profité pour tout détruire. Acquiesça t-il en souriant, tout en suivant les autres hors de l'entrepôt. Et toi?

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à Martha de jouer. Dit-elle en souriant aux autres.

\- Pourquoi avoir tirer sur Lex? Voulut savoir AC.

\- Petite revanche personnelle. Avoua t-elle avant de remettre son oreillette et de se connecter avec le QG.

\- QG à Watchtower, tout est détruit. Confirma Jean.

\- Dit à Bird d'aller vérifier. Ordonna calmement Tower, pendant que les garçons se préparaient à partir.

\- Tu viens Tower? On a une mission à fêter. Proposa Oliver en souriant à la femme de sa vie.

\- Serait-ce une proposition, Arrow? S'amusa Chloé en s'approchant de lui, et lui donnant un léger baiser.

\- Peut-être. Répondit-il en souriant.

Ils furent alors interrompu par un appel sur le téléphone de Chloé, qui était resté dans le van. La jeune femme soupira de même qu'Oliver, se dégagea de son étreinte et prit le téléphone avant de décrocher.

\- Martha? S'étonna la jeune femme, à ce mot, les quatre têtes se tournèrent vers la blondinette.

\- Beau boulot, Chloé. Lui répondit la sénateur à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai bien reçu les fichiers audio et vidéos que tu m'a envoyé.

\- Vous avez réussi à tous les arrêter? Demanda aussitôt nerveusement Chloé en jetant des regards aux garçons, qui ne parlaient pas.

\- Oui. Et selon nos termes, les arrestations sont légales. Donc ces preuves, seront valables devant le juge. Je peux vous le garantir.

\- Et pour Lex?

\- Clark l'a emmené directement dans nos locaux. Il est plutôt amoché. Plaisanta la mère de Superman.

\- Oui, petite revanche personnelle. Confirma avec humour la jeune femme.

\- Je pense que ces petites expériences sont belles et bien terminées.

\- Merci Mme Kent. Conclut Chloé avant de raccrocher.

\- Alors? Demanda impatient Oliver.

\- Tout s'est passé comme prévu. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Lex n'est pas prêt de sortir de sa petite prison.

\- Donc, on est officiellement en vacances? Hein boss? S'exclama heureux Bart en se tournant vers Oliver, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Oui. Il faudra se contenter de nos petits voleurs de rues, désormais. Répondit Oliver dramatiquement.

\- Je crois que des vacances nous ferait le plus grand bien. Constata Victor.

\- Un mois de vacances pour chacun. Confirma le leader en prenant sa compagne par la main pour l'attirer à lui. Où veux-tu aller?

\- Quelque part de loin, très loin des super méchants. Répondit Chloé avant de capturer les lèvres d'Oliver avec les siennes.

\- Hum... désolé d'interrompre, mais il nous reste encore une petite chose à s'occuper intervint Batman en se matérialisant derrière eux.

\- Bruce! S'exclama apeurée Chloé en portant une main à son coeur. Ne refais plus jamais ça! Lui ordonna t-elle avec le regard noir.

\- C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle me rappela ma mère. Plaisanta Victor en se penchant vers l'homme chauve-souris.

\- A toi l'honneur. Les interrompit Oliver en tendant un détonateur à Bruce, qui le prit avec un petit sourire de satisfaction.

\- TU as de la chance, d'habitude c'est son truc. Lui fit remarquer Chloé en passant près de Bruce pour suivre les autres, qui montaient déjà dans le van.

\- Tu sais quoi, je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à te voir mettre KO un homme. Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille en souriant.

\- Malheureusement, il n'y a qu'Oliver qui a le droit d'être mis KO par moi. Répliqua t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers l'homme de sa vie, laissant un Batman, sans voix.


	13. Epilogue: Joyeux anniversaire

Deux mois plus tard.

Au large du Mexique, une petite île privée, achetée par un milliardaire, Oliver Queen. Sur cette île inconnue du public, se trouvaient le jeune homme avec sa fiancée, Chloé Sullivan. Cela faisait désormais un mois qu'ils y passaient leur vacances et rien n'était venu perturber ces vacances amplement méritées, pour chacun d'eux. Seul la League était au courant où ils se trouvaient, mais les membres avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas les déranger ou du moins de les prévenir par un coup de téléphone avant qu'ils ne se montrent. Si Oliver et Chloé pouvaient désormais profiter de ces vacances tranquillement, ce fut parce que la League avait décidé de ne pas être en repos tous en même temps. Victor, Bart et Arthur furent les premiers à partir en vacances, le lendemain de leur mission. Puis ce fut le tour de Oliver et Chloé de partir au loin.

Les premiers jours, ils les passèrent à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rattrapant les heures de sommeil qui leur manquaient, surtout pour la jeune femme. Au bout d'une semaine, Oliver emmena Chloé faire de la plongée, où ils purent admirer les fonds sous-marins du Pacifique. Puis les semaines restantes, le jeune couple en profita pour se reposer sur la plage, à bronzer ou se baigner.

\- Tu sais Ollie, je crois que je pourrais rester ici toute ma vie. Fit Chloé tout en fermant les yeux et profitant du soleil qui caressait sa peau.

\- Un seul mot et tes affaires peuvent arriver demain. Plaisanta Oliver en se redressant légèrement pour la regarder.

\- Non, il faut mieux garder cet endroit rien que pour nous. Réfléchit la jeune femme en tournant sa tête pour voir qu'il l'observait. Quoi? Demanda Chloé en arquant un sourcils.

\- Rien. Sourit-il avant de placer sa main sur l'estomac de Chloé et en commençant à le caresser. Juste que tu es magnifique. Ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

\- Whoua! Et bien dis donc M Queen, que me vaut cette attention soudaine? Plaisanta t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je suis sur que maintenant tu ne risque pas de me quitter. Répondit-il amusé en désignant son ventre. Ou bien est-ce le fait que demain on est de retour à Star City.

\- Oliver. Commença Chloé sérieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux et lui prenant la main. Je ne veux pas te quitter, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Tu le sais. Et pour Star City, redis-moi encore une fois pourquoi on doit rentrer? Victor et Arthur s'occupent de tout à la Tour. Se plaignit-elle avant de poser sa tête sur son torse, tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras.

\- Parce que c'est ton anniversaire et que Lois a organisé une grande fête. À la maison. Répliqua t-il en souriant pour lui-même.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas une soirée surprise. Fit-elle. Je déteste les surprises. Murmura t-elle avant qu'Oliver ne l'embrasse.

\- Chut. Profite, qui sait quand on pourra y revenir, rien que nous deux. Lui ordonna gentiment Oliver.

\- Oh, peut-être dans 18 ans. Plaisanta t-elle en levant la tête pour le voir. Peut-être plus? Proposa t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Plus? Vraiment Sidekick? S'étonna t-il en comprenant son allusion.

\- Pourquoi pas? Fit Chloé en haussant les épaules avant de reposer sa tête contre le torse de son fiancé.

\- Un à la fois, ok, Sidekick. Accepta le jeune homme, heureux à cette pensée.

\- Je crois que je peux faire ça. Rigola t-elle.

Le lendemain, à Star City.

\- Non! Les fleurs vont à droite! Cria exaspérée Lois à un pauvre Bart affolé. Vous êtes des super-héros, et il n'y en a pas un qui est capable de mettre les fleurs à la bonne place! S'exclama la brunette en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Lo, tu viens juste de me dire de les mettre à gauche. Se justifia Bart en lançant un regard affolé à Clark, qui rigolait dans son coin.

\- Smallville! Cria alors Lois sans quitter des yeux Bart.

\- Oui, Lois? Demanda l'alien en s'approchant de se femme en souriant, qui se retourna tout de suite.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper des fleurs? Lui demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire à son mari.

\- Ok. Accepta le grand brun avant de parcourir la salle en deux secondes. Voilà! Fit-il en revenant vers la brunette.

\- Parfait! S'exclama Lois un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu vois Bart, c'est pour ça que tu n'arrivera jamais à avoir de femme. Tu n'écoute pas ce que l'on te dit. Expliqua la jeune femme au plus jeune de la League.

\- En fait, j'ai déjà une copine. La coupa Bart en lui donnant son plus beau sourire en désignant Alex, qui discutait avec Victor.

\- Vraiment? S'étonna Lois. Tu étais au courant? Se tourna t-elle alors vers son mari, qui rougissait.

\- Non. Depuis quand, Bart? Fit-il en regardant son -petit frère-.

\- Deux mois. Il faut dire, que depuis mon petit séjour à Tokyo, elle est raide dingue de moi. S'enthousiasma le garçon sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme en question.

\- Tu étais au Japon tout ce temps? S'étonna Lois. Et moi qui croyait que tu étais au Mexique. Soupira Lois. Chloé a encore gagné! S'énerva t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Chloé et toi aviez parié sur mes vacances? S'étonna Bart en regardant Lois.

\- Oui. Elle avait parié que tu irais du côté du Japon. Je crois qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose se passait entre Alex et toi. Se plaignit la brunette avant de s'éloigner et d'aller rouspéter Arthur.

\- En parlant de Chloé, quand est-ce qu'elle arrive? Demanda Clark à Bart.

\- Ils doivent certainement être arrivés. Répondit-il après avoir vérifié sur sa montre.

Au même moment, après avoir atterris à Star City, Oliver demanda à son chauffeur personnel de les mener à son appartement, ce qui étonna la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi on ne va pas à la Tower? S'exclama Chloé en se tournant vers Oliver qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Anniversaire surprise, tu te rappelles? Lui répondit-il amusé.

\- Ah! Dit-elle sans poser plus de questions. Donc, jusqu'à ce soir, on va rester enfermé dans ton appartement?

\- Non. Répondit-il. Pas « mon » appartement, « notre » appartement. Rectifia Oliver en la dévisageant intensément.

\- Quoi? Mais, Oliver, j'aime bien où je suis. Répliqua la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Moi aussi j'aime bien la Tower, mais il y a vraiment trop de monde. Et puis, cela ne change rien à ton boulot à la JL. Je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble, rien que nous deux. Lui expliqua Oliver en lui prenant les mains. De toute façon, il faudra qu'on déménage.

\- Où? Tu veux déménager où, Ollie? Dans une tour plus haute? S'amusa Chloé en reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Non, le manoir Queen. Dit-il simplement. Il nous faudra de la place dans quelques mois.

\- Tu veux dire, ta maison d'enfance? S'étonna t-elle en se redressant légèrement, nerveuse.

\- Oui.

\- Mais, je croyais tu n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis.. la mort de tes parents. Souffla t-elle la dernière partie.

\- Oui. Mais grâce à quelqu'un, j'y suis déjà retourné et j'ai fais faire quelques changements.

\- Ollie. Murmura émue la jeune femme avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'on pourrait annuler la soirée et aller voir ce manoir. Proposa spontanément Chloé sans se défaire de son étreinte.

\- Tu ne m'aura pas Chlo. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Lois a rendu dingue tout le monde pour cette soirée, donc, il faudrait au moins que la star du jour se montre. Refusa Oliver.

\- C'est pas juste! Soupira t-elle.

Le couple s'installa alors pour le reste de la journée à l'appartement d'Oliver. Ce dernier avait déjà demandé aux garçons de mettre quelques affaires à Chloé dans son appartement. La jeune femme était tellement fatiguée par le vol, qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt que le film, qu'elle regardait avec Oliver, était commencé. Le jeune homme la regarda dormir, oubliant le film. Quand la jeune femme se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva Oliver devant elle, en train de la regarder. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage tout en se redressant.

\- Bien dormi, Sidekick? Lui demanda t-il en lui retournant son sourire.

\- Oui. Quelle heure est-il? Fit-elle en se massant les yeux.

\- L'heure que tu t'habille pour ta soirée. Répondit Oliver en se levant, puis il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit.

\- Déjà? S'étonna t-elle en le regardant des pieds à la tête. Je vois que tu es déjà prêt. Constata t-elle avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Ollie! S'exclama Chloé étonnée.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé ta robe. S'amusa le grand blond sans se départir de son sourire, quand Chloé s'approcha de lui, tenant une magnifique robe en soie verte.

\- Ollie! S'exclama t-elle. Dis moi que tu l'a seulement loué. Le supplia t-elle en le regardant.

\- Non, cadeau d'anniversaire. Rétorqua le milliardaire en souriant. Chloé, je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais ça me fait plaisir de t'acheter des choses. Même si tu n'en a pas besoin. La coupa t-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tu es ma famille, ma vie. Alors accepte ce que je t'offre. Ok? Lui demanda t-il sérieusement.

\- Tu sais vraiment trouver les bons mots, hein? Sourit-elle avant de repartir vers la chambre.

\- Toujours! Cria Oliver un sourire de triomphe sur son visage.

\- Mais sache que tu va me le payer Queen! Rétorqua t-elle en ressortant de la pièce, toute habillée, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Whoua! Tu es magnifique, Sidekick. La complimenta t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui tendre son manteau.

\- Es-tu vraiment obligé d'utiliser tous tes charmes, ce soir? Lui demanda t-elle en arquant un sourcils, tandis qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur qui les menait au sous-sol du building.

\- Peut-être. Dis-moi, cette punition dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, est-ce qu'elle implique de la crème et du chocolat? Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille d'un ton érotique, qui la fit rougir.

\- Cela dépendra de toi. Lui répondit-elle de la même manière avant de le laisser sans voix, une fois les portes ouvertes. Alors Queen, tu comptes rester dans l'ascenseur? Plaisanta t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà devant la voiture.

Le jeune homme la rejoignit, nerveux mais aussi excité par la soirée qui s'annonçait.

\- Ollie, le bandeau était vraiment nécessaire? Se plaignit pour la vingtième fois la jeune femme en se tournant vers le conducteur. Je suis déjà au courant pour la fête surprise.

\- Quand vas-tu arrêter de te plaindre. Répliqua en levant les yeux au ciel Oliver.

\- Jamais. Il faut que tu t'y habitue, plusieurs mois de complaintes et d'insatisfaction sont à venir. Lui avoua Chloé machiavélique, en souriant.

\- Oh, j'ai hâte! Soupira faussement affolé le grand blond. On y est!

\- Ah et bien c'est pas trop tôt! Murmura t-elle après que le jeune homme l'ai faite sortir de la voiture.

\- Donne moi la main, et suis moi. Lui ordonna t-il en l'empêchant d'enlever son bandeau.

\- Pfff. Soupira t-elle en obéissant à son fiancé.

\- SURPRISE! firent les gens présent dans la salle, une fois son bandeau enlevé.

\- Oh mon dieu! S'exclama abasourdie la jeune femme en voyant la centaine de gens devant elle, lui souhaitant bon anniversaire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Couz'. S'exclama Lois en la prenant dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi pleure-tu? Tu n'aimes pas? S'affola aussitôt la brunette en tournant son regard vers Oliver.

\- Lo...Lois... c'est... super... Merci. Renifla la jeune femme blonde en lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- J'espère bien! Se rassura la brunette en souriant à son tour tout en entrainant sa cousine avec elle, vers les autres personnes. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai travaillé comme une folle pour tous les trouver. Ajouta la grande brune en désignant la marée de gens devant elles.

\- Comme vous, Miss Sullivan, Mme Lane sait être très persuasive. Les interrompit une jeune fille en s'avançant vers la star de la soirée pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Lui répondirent en même temps Lois et Chloé.

L'heure qui passa après l'entrée tout en émotion de Chloé, se passa à faire les salutations, à tous les gens présents. Alors qu'elle venait de rejoindre la League, Bruce Wayne monta sur l'estrade et demanda à chacun de faire un peu de silence.

\- Bonsoir, je me présente, je suis Bruce Wayne. Vous devez certainement vous demandez pourquoi je me trouve ici, en votre présence. Commença t-il en regardant l'assistance devant lui. Et bien, tout comme vous, Chloé Sullivan est quelqu'un de très important dans ma vie.

\- je croyais que tu étais avec Oliver? Lui murmura alors Lois à l'oreille de Chloé qui pouffa de rire.

\- Chut! Je veux écouter ce que dit Bruce. La réprimanda jaloux Oliver, en serrant plus fort la taille de sa fiancée.

\- Quand je dis qu'elle est importante, je veux bien entendu parler, d'un point de vue, amical. Je ne voudrais pas me mettre Oliver Queen à dos. Plaisanta Bruce en levant son verre en direction du couple, qui rigolait. Non, plus sérieusement, Chloé fut la première personne à savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Et je suis sur, que ce fut pareil pour chacun d'entre vous. Elle est mon amie, celle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce monde et ses habitants. Pour cela, je lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant. Avoua t-il en la regardant directement droit dans les yeux. À Chloé Sullivan, ma lumière, dans ce monde rempli de ténèbres. Conclut Bruce en levant son verre pour boire à son toast, suivit du reste de la foule.

\- Merci Bruce, pour ce discours. Fit Victor en prenant sa place. Je serais bref. Chloé, tu es celle qui nous a appris à faire confiance, après tout ce que l'on a pu traverser. Commença Victor, alors que Chloé séchait ses larmes, émue. Tu es celle qui nous surveille, nous protège, nous soigne lorsque l'on est blessé. Pour beaucoup, tu es comme une grande sœur, une mère, une amie. Mais tu es aussi, la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Tu vois le meilleur dans chacun d'entre nous, tu ne nous abandonne jamais, qu'importe le danger, le continent ou la planète où l'on se trouve. Mais plus que tout, tu es la personne qui nous a permit d'avoir une famille. Fit-il en rigolant quand il vit que sa meilleure amie, pleurait comme une madeleine, à ses mots. Alors, je voudrais porter ce toast, à toi, Chloé, celle qui nous unit, à travers le monde. Finit-il avant que tout le monde l'applaudisse.

\- Heureusement qu'il devait être bref. Murmura Bart en souriant à Victor qui les rejoignait.

À peine le jeune homme eut pu faire deux pas vers eux, que Chloé se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant d'émotion. Ses amis rigolèrent de la voir si émotive, ce que Chloé ne montrait jamais ou du moins très rarement.

La fête continua dans la bonne humeur, les personnes que Chloé avait aidé, tout au long de sa vie, lui offrir un cadeau, Clark et les autres aussi. Vers 3 heures du matin, il ne restait que la League dans la salle.

\- Alors comment étaient ces vacances? Leur demanda Bruce en sirotant son verre de champagne.

\- Relaxant. Répondit Chloé en souriant à Oliver, qui affirma de la tête. Et vous, vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes? S'inquiéta t-elle en regardant tour à tour ses amis.

\- Non. À part quelques voleurs, accidents et braquages, rien qu'on ne puisse prendre en main. Lui confirma Clark en souriant.

\- Au fait, Chlo, j'ai appris que tu avais parié sur moi? La surpris Bart.

\- Hein? Non! Jamais! S'exclama en rougissant la jeune femme. Bon ok. Avoua t-elle quand elle vit le regard offensé de son jeune ami.

\- Dans ce cas, Lois te dois de l'argent. Ajouta l'homme le plus rapide du monde en souriant.

\- Vraiment Lo? S'étonna Chloé en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bon, d'accord. Accepta la jeune brune en lui donnant un billet de 50 dollars. Mais la prochaine fois, je suis sure de gagner. Affirma t-elle mauvaise joueuse.

\- Bon, on ferai peut-être bien d'aller se coucher. Proposa Oliver en se levant, puis tendit sa main à Chloé, qui l'attrapa en souriant.

\- Déjà? Mais on ne vous à pas vu depuis un mois. Protesta Arthur, suivit des autres.

\- Désolé, mais quelque chose fut laissé en suspens avant de venir, et j'ai une furieuse envie de la finir. Leur avoua sans gêne le grand blond sous le regard horrifié de Chloé.

\- Ollie! S'exclama t-elle d'horreur alors qu'il déballait leur vie sexuelle devant leur amis, qui rigolaient.

\- Compris. Acquiesça Victor. Pas besoin de détails.

\- Bruce? Tu sera encore là demain? Lui demanda Chloé en enfilant sa veste que lui donnait Oliver.

\- Oui. Je repart en fin de semaine. J'espérais avoir un rendez-vous avec la PDG de Queen Industries. Confirma le grand brun milliardaire à Oliver qui acquiesça.

\- Dans ce cas, rendez-vous demain. Les invita la blondinette. Ce sera à notre tour de vous faire la surprise. Ajouta t-elle mystérieusement. A demain! Ajouta Chloé en se dirigeant avec Oliver vers la sortie.

Le reste de la League terminèrent la soirée en se demandant quelle surprise, ils voulaient leur annoncer. Tandis qu'ils faisaient des paris, le jeune couple, se trouvait déjà dans leur lit, Chloé blottit contre le torse de son fiancé, alors que ce dernier l'entourait de ses bras musclés, sa main droite, posée sur l'estomac de la jeune femme. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Victor avait raison, Chloé était devenue au fil des années, une personne indispensable pour chacun d'eux. Pour Bart et Alex, c'était une figure maternelle, Arthur et Victor voyaient en elle, leur grande sœur, pour Clark, Bruce et Lois, c'était leur famille, leur meilleure amie. Et pour Oliver, elle était bien plus que ça, Chloé Sullivan était tout simplement sa vie, son air, elle était celle qui le comprenait, ne le jugeait pas, elle l'aimait tout simplement et allait bientôt lui donner ce dont il rêvait le plus, une famille. Le jeune homme repensa alors dans son sommeil à ce qu'avait dit Victor. Chloé était celle qui les unissait, à travers le monde.


End file.
